Velas Negras
by Aiabess
Summary: Eles eram diferentes em quase todos os sentidos, mas ambos carregavam uma maldição. Remus não poderia estar mais fascinado pela personalidade misteriosa de Sirius, e a este restava apenas dificultar a própria vida apaixonandose por um lobisomem.
1. Prólogo

**Velas Negras**

* * *

**Observação:**_ UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO_

**N/A:** Hum, essa história é SLASH. Tentei manter o máximo possível a identidade dos personagens e espero não fugir muito da realidade, a princípio as coisas podem parecer um pouco confusas, mas espero que sejam atraentes o suficiente para que algumas pessoas se sintam interessadas em ler. De qualquer forma, divirtam-se!

* * *

**Prólogo - A Mulher do Espelho**

Sirius se encolheu atrás das pequenas grades que protegiam o buraco na parte mais baixa da parede do porão, ali havia um fosso aberto que dava para as úmidas passagens abaixo da mansão.

Sentia-se ansioso e ao mesmo tempo irritado com as próprias primas, neste caso Bellatrix, que ao em vez de acompanhá-lo naquela aventura preferira permanecer ao lado das duas irmãs. Agora elas tinham um novo projeto mágico que elaboraram para aquela semana, a sincronização de seus poderes, o que para Sirius, claro, acabaria resultando numa discussão acalorada sobre penteados e dicas de moda. Tudo tão patético.

E assim como fizera minutos atrás ao receber uma recusa da amada prima, ele revirou os olhos enquanto alcançava seu esconderijo e colava-se imediatamente as grades espaçadas.

Muitos de seus tios, todos com o sangue Black correndo por suas veias, caminhavam lânguidos e com passos calculados, ocupando um lugar no meio da ampla câmara que de tão espaçosa e refinada conseguia parecer um imenso salão sombrio, iluminado somente por tochas distribuídas de forma irregular. Mas o que mais instigava sua imaginação era como cada um simplesmente chegava e ocupava um lugar no círculo imaginário que lentamente ia se formando. Apenas observando-os parecia não haver lógica nas estranhas posições, mas a cada instante que um parava era como se uma peça fosse encaixada no lugar correto e ele quase que podia ouvir um 'click', como se aquilo não passasse de uma máquina.

Sabia que este seria mais um dos rituais sinistros de sua família, sentia-se atraído pela crescente onda de poder que exalava de todos ali reunidos, uma onda calorosa que acariciava sua própria aura, e por mais que soubesse que se fosse descoberto estaria em apuros, não abria mão de sua insaciável curiosidade.

Entretanto, quando menos esperava, a porta da câmara se abriu e atravessando o umbral ele pode ver seu pai e sua mãe caminhando lentamente em direção a um local privilegiado no círculo humano, sendo que logo atrás deles havia um rapaz que os seguia, este se encontrava completamente tenso e esgotado devido a grande descarga de adrenalina no organismo, provavelmente deveria ter se iniciado no círculo mágico há poucos dias, ficando responsável pelas partes mais mecânicas do ritual.

Não conseguia despregar os olhos da mãe, que neste instante se desfizera da proteção do capuz de sua capa e agora se dirigia até o amedrontado rapaz, puxando-o pela mão e colocando-o no meio do círculo.

- Aqui seu sangue pela primeira vez selará um mago em nome dos Black. – ela murmurou retirando um pequeno punhal da cintura enquanto abria a palma do iniciado e sem piedade cortava-o com a lâmina afiada.

Nenhum som de dor ou reclamação foi ouvido do rapaz, e rapidamente um talho sangrento surgiu na mão do principiante, sendo prontamente apertado por Elizabeth para que grossas gotas de sangue escapassem pela abertura, muitas delas se esparramando pelo chão de pedra.

- Com o nosso sangue ativamos o poder dessa câmara e através da força dos Black exigimos que as correntes mágicas se curvem ao nosso chamado e nos auxiliem nessa noite. – a mulher disse como se explicasse algo muito complicado a uma criança, e neste momento uma estranha brisa para um lugar fechado soprou por todos os lados fazendo as capas farfalharem enquanto causava arrepios em Sirius.

Era por coisas como aquela que ele temia sua mãe, Elizabeth Black, maga suprema de sua família, que de tão poderosa era capaz de realizar feitiços complicados sem o auxílio de uma outra fonte mágica.

No local onde se encontravam, abaixo da mansão, havia círculos esculpidos nas pedras do piso, enfeitados por símbolos, que serviam como ímãs para as energias que guiavam o mundo. Era ali que seus pais, tios e primos entravam em contato pela primeira vez com a magia suprema, e era ali também que quando morressem teriam seus corpos encerrados e cremados.

Enquanto ele observava, até mesmo sua mãe e o rapaz ocuparam um lugar no círculo completamente formado, a porta se abriu dando espaço para dois servos que puxavam pelos braços uma mulher praticamente desfalecida, que tropeçava nos próprios pés e não conseguia nem por um instante manter o próprio equilíbrio. Com plena certeza deveria ter sido enfeitiçada ou envenenada para que não tentasse escapar.

Do fosso onde se escondia ele não conseguia observar quase nada das feições da intrusa. Sabia que seus cabelos eram completamente brancos e que possuía uma estrutura frágil, mas apenas com a luz das tochas era impossível divisar outros detalhes.

Os servos rapidamente se aproximaram do círculo, os dois em total silêncio com a respiração descompassada. A prisioneira simplesmente foi empurrada com brutalidade para o centro da formação caindo no chão de forma desajeitada, permanecendo imóvel enquanto os encarregados de trazê-la até ali andavam rapidamente para a saída e trancavam a porta atrás de si.

Um momento carregado de tensão se fez logo em seguida e Sirius simplesmente não compreendia que perigo aquela mulher poderia representar para que toda sua família se reunisse para julgá-la. Vendo-a na meia luz parecia uma velha indefesa, mas sabia que era errado se precipitar nas suas impressões sobre as outras pessoas.

- Escarlate, você sabe por que está sendo julgada, não sabe? – de repente a voz firme e poderosa de seu pai ecoou no salão e Sirius se encolheu um pouco.

- Injustiça... – ele ouviu a mulher sussurrar em tom baixo, acordando de seu estranho transe e falando quase como se praguejasse.

- Seu crime contra esta família nos dá plenos direitos sobre você. – Edward Black continuou. – E é por isso que ninguém será capaz de revogar nossa decisão.

E neste instante todos do círculo ergueram os braços e num instante milhares de velas negras se acenderam nos cantos da câmara, iluminando-a plenamente e deixando Sirius em estado de choque por alguns instantes.

- Malditos! – ele ouviu a mulher gritar agora, ficando de pé um pouco encurvada enquanto apontava o dedo para sua mãe. – Não ousem fazer nada comigo. Não sabem do que sou capaz.

Elizabeth soltou uma gargalha cruel ao ouvir a mulher e Sirius nunca poderia ter acreditado que sua própria mãe fosse capaz de ser tão fria.

- Acostume-se com seu destino, Escarlate! – ela exclamou com os olhos brilhantes, e a maga julgada ergueu o rosto soltando o que pareceu um leve rosnado, que Sirius escutou amedrontado.

Ao contrário do que ele imaginara, no centro do círculo não havia uma velha, e sim uma jovem, de pele pálida e aparência terrivelmente doentia. Ela permanecia de pé, com os olhos fechados, e ele sabia que ela fincava as próprias unhas nas palmas das mãos, e só de observá-la ele sentia-se entorpecido e temeroso.

Como num sonho, todos os Black se concentraram e começaram a entoar um canto lamurioso, modificando a atmosfera do local e fazendo com que a temperatura caísse.

- Que os céus caiam sobre sua cabeça, Elizabeth! – Escarlate urrou enquanto a mãe de Sirius continuava a evocar o encanto daquela noite. – Bruxa maldita, sua família não terá futuro, seu filho será um desgraçado, um impuro.

Mas ninguém parecia ligar para suas palavras e continuavam a cantar, a chama das velas cada vez mais brilhantes, o ar gelado, a energia do local ainda mais pungente.

Sirius podia sentir que algo grandioso estava acontecendo, no entanto havia aquela estranha sensação de queimação em sua garganta. Mantinha os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento dos presentes, ansioso por ver tudo, mas sua visão lhe pregava peças e por um breve instante ele pode jurar ter divisado ao lado da mulher, olhando para ele, um pequeno animal de olhos amarelados, com os dentes a mostra e o pêlo completamente eriçado.

Ele esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos esquecendo-se do ritual e agora completamente fascinado por sua visão, só que no instante em que tornou a olhar para o mesmo local o animal desaparecera, e agora quem o observava era a bruxa julgada, que finalmente abrira os olhos e parecia ver através de sua alma.

- Que o espelho entre os mundos sele sua alma! – alguém dentre os Black gritou, mas Sirius não deu atenção, estando completamente envolvido pelo que via.

_Black... _uma estranha voz ecoava em sua mente, _Sinto o cheiro de seu sangue, Black! Gosta do que vê?_

E Sirius parecia não acreditar no que acontecia, balançando a cabeça fervorosamente.

_Você é o herdeiro destes malditos, Sirius Black, você continuara proliferando a semente da magia desta família de ladrões e assassinos. Você não merece viver._

A dor agora em sua garganta parecia ter se proliferado pelos seus membros fazendo sua pele arder enquanto sua cabeça ameaçava explodir.

_Eu o amaldiçôo, fruto do pecado! Você não viverá para amar, não tocará ninguém, não sentirá o que as pessoas normais sentem._

E enquanto a voz em seus ouvidos parecia ir e voltar, ele caiu sentado ofegando, as mãos contraídas e os olhos arregalados. Escarlate abrira os olhos voltados na sua direção, eles eram completamente negros, desprovidos de brilho, parecendo um lago escuro que o tragava para que se afogasse.

Neste instante o círculo parecia ainda mais embaçado e no meio uma neblina dava espaço a um espelho que flutuava, e Sirius não conseguia definir da onde ele surgira.

_Sente a dor? A agonia? Elas o perseguirão por toda sua vida!_

E a bruxa sorria enquanto seu reflexo se dissolvia na superfície espelhada.

- Sua alma não pertence a este mundo! – os Black começaram a dizer em uníssono e Escarlate desviou rapidamente os olhos de Sirius para encarar o grupo. – Sua alma foi vendida, será selada entre os demônios presos as dimensões.

A brisa que antes percorria o salão se tornou um vento potente e Sirius sentiu as primeiras lágrimas de dor escorrerem por suas bochechas. Não podia chorar, se seus pais soubessem que estava bisbilhotando o ritual o matariam, só podia morder os lábios para conter os soluços, sentindo como se sua pele fosse espetada por milhares de agulhas. E foi nessa turbulência que o grito agudo retumbou pelo local. A bruxa gritava, e sua voz ia além das barreiras humanas, parecendo transcender tudo para tocar a alma dos presentes.

- Rezem agora, malditos Black! – ela urrava, e Sirius com os olhos entrecerrados pode ver que ela lentamente era tragada pelo espelho. – Agradeçam pela paz deste instante, pois eu os amaldiçôo, vermes. Que o sangue em suas veias apodreça, que a riqueza de seus cofres sejam tragadas pela terra. Não há futuro para essa família, não há herdeiro para seus propósitos.

E a dor de Sirius atingira o máximo e sem que ele notasse um grito escapou de sua garganta.

Elizabeth que olhava satisfeita para Escarlate se assustou ao ouvir o próprio filho naquele local, e assim como todos imediatamente desviou os olhos para o fosso onde ele se escondera, sem poder se mover para não romper o círculo de magia.

- Eu os prendo aos laços do destino que eu determino daqui por diante. Seu filho, bruxa desgraçada, não terá herdeiros. Sua família irá secar, se extinguir... – e Escarlate apontou o dedo para Elizabeth que com a face lívida a encarou vendo os últimos resquícios de seu corpo serem tragados pelo espelho. – Malditos! – a bruxa gritou mais uma vez, e como num passe de mágica seu corpo desapareceu plenamente enquanto sua gargalhada ficava para trás e ecoava.

Elizabeth abandonou a formação no mesmo instante em que apenas o espelho restava no meio do círculo e correu para o fosso da onde vinham os gritos de dor de Sirius, que agora se contorcia e se debatia com uma quantidade assustadora de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz.

A bruxa não sabia o que fazer para apaziguá-lo e retirando forças do além o puxou para fora por entre as grades, tentando controlar o movimento de seus braços que socavam o ar. Sirius sentia como se seu sangue tivesse sido substituído por ácido, sua cabeça girava, sua mente se turvava e ainda havia o som daquela maldita risada, a imagem dos olhos negros da bruxa que o enlouqueciam.

- Edward, pelo amor de deus o ajude! – Elizabeth gritou entre lágrimas vendo o marido se aproximar igualmente assustado. - Ela o amaldiçôo! Meu menino precioso, ela o amaldiçôo.

E Sirius continuava a gritar enquanto sua mãe o apertava entre os braços. Edward caminhou decidido até a esposa e o filho sendo observado pelo restante da família. Não sabia o que fazer, não tinha idéia do teor da maldição, mas vinda de Escarlate só poderia ser irreversível, e os gritos de Sirius só pioravam a impressão do quão sofrível aquilo parecia.

Sem pensar direito sobre o que fazia, ele se ajoelhou diante de Elizabeth que agarrada ao filho se balançava para frente e para trás murmurando que tudo ficaria bem, e antes mesmo que o menino tornasse a gritar novamente, Edward ergueu a mão e a mirou na nuca de Sirius, descendo rapidamente num golpe preciso que fez o grito de dor morrer imediatamente em sua garganta, restando apenas os soluços de Elizabeth.


	2. O Bom Samaritano

**Velas Negras**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – O Bom Samaritano **

Sirius estava irritado com Bellatrix. Sua prima lhe saíra uma perfeita víbora ao lhe fornecer uma informação errada sobre uma misteriosa bruxa que vivia na fronteira entre a Inglaterra e a Escócia. Fora uma viagem de ida e volta até o inferno, para no final ele se ver diante de uma charlatã, uma velha gagá que mal conseguia diferenciar um ovo de uma galinha.

_Não posso mudar seu passado, meu filho! Sim, um passado muito sombrio!_, ela lhe dissera fazendo-o revirar os olhos irritado. _Mas seu futuro está bastante claro para mim e ele trará mudanças, sim, terríveis mudanças. _

E aquilo fora simplesmente o ápice da criatividade da mulher, que insistira em tocar sua mão, o que ele veementemente recusou levantando-se da sua cadeira, saindo porta a fora muito fulo com tudo para sequer se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás quando uma garota surgiu indignada gritando com ele por seu comportamento desrespeitoso.

Que todos explodissem. Que o mundo acabasse, não faria falta mesmo. Sua vida já era uma completa merda como estava, uma desgraça a mais ou uma desgraça a menos não faria diferença.

Pulando de um prédio para o outro, despreocupado com a altura e habilmente parando na borda do último andar, ele olhou para baixo enquanto acendia um cigarro e o saboreava lentamente, observando a cidade pacífica. Aquela era uma região tranqüila, sem tumultos, podendo-se ver vez o outra apenas algumas pessoas atravessarem apressadas a rua ou um o outro casal de namorados passeando pela calçada.

Era simplesmente ridículo que ele estivesse ali, mas não sentia vontade de retornar a mansão Black para participar de uma das malditas festinhas organizadas por Narcissa. Todo final de semana era sempre a mesma coisa, milhares de magos famosos dos clãs mais obscuros de Londres apareciam na porta da mansão carregando algum presente para a anfitriã e trazendo sorrisos luminosos. Para os que estavam de fora dos portões da propriedade tudo poderia não se passar de uma festa de grã-finos, mas entre as paredes dos opulentos salões a realidade era completamente diferente.

Tudo começava com o vestuário. A maioria era apta do negro, alguns pendendo para cores berrantes como o vermelho, mas todos, sem exceção, dignificavam-se a se vestir como se vivessem no maldito século XVII, as mulheres com vestidos imensos, com quilômetros de tecidos e os homens em suas casacas pesadas, exibindo cabelos geralmente longos e bem cuidados.

Sirius particularmente odiava aquela moda antiquada. Não negava que um longo vestido de tecido fino caia muito bem em Bellatrix, combinando com seus olhos profundos, mas não abriria mão de sua calça jeans e sua jaqueta de couro acompanhada de luvas feitas do mesmo material. Naquela forma descontraída sentia-se livre, uma sensação que raramente dignificava-se a ter para si.

Tragando suavemente a fumaça e expelindo-a com cuidado, ele vasculhou com os olhos o alto das casas, sentindo a brisa da noite acariciar seu rosto, deixando suas bochechas um pouco vermelhas pelo frio. O inverno estava se aproximando, seu aniversário de vinte cinco anos também, e mais uma etapa de busca se iniciaria sem nem ao menos sugerir quando finalmente iria acabar.

Ele estava cansado daquelas constantes viagens, das visitas às pessoas desconhecidas e das humilhações pelas quais passava, perdido numa vã tentativa de encontrar uma cura. Odiava aquela maldição. Odiava a si mesmo por ter sido tão tolo quando criança, e odiava principalmente a seus pais, pelos crimes terríveis que estes cometeram, tão grandiosos que eram capazes de alimentar um imenso ódio que inexplicavelmente contaminava toda sua alma.

Jogando finalmente o cigarro fora e caminhando pela borda do prédio, ele suspirou despreocupado pulando para a outra construção como um felino hábil, parando para observar a nova rua. Queria ter nascido como aquelas pessoas dentro daquelas casas, dormindo tranqüilamente depois de um dia de trabalho, sem se preocupar com magias ou inimigos poderosos que desejassem acabar com suas vidas.

Desviando os olhos e notando num curto espaço de tempo um vulto pequeno e hábil atravessar a rua em menos de um segundo, ele franziu o cenho desconfiado. Nenhum humano seria capaz de atingir tamanha velocidade e aquilo não parecera ser fruto de nenhuma magia, afinal não conseguia distinguir nenhuma aura estranha.

E foi neste instante que diversos carros invadiram a rua, iluminando tudo logo abaixo de si, deixando bem claro que provavelmente perseguiam o estranho vulto pela cidade a fora.

Curioso Sirius se viu correr acima dos prédios até o pequeno beco onde julgara ter visto a criatura se abrigar, e foi de camarote que assistiu as viaturas estacionarem na frente da viela sem saída, despejando para fora alguns policiais uniformizados e impiedosamente armados.

Agachando-se na beirada do novo prédio e observando tudo de uma altura mortal, ele finalmente se deu conta do que estava sendo perseguido.

Diante de olhos inexperientes o animal de porte médio teria se passado por um lobo um tanto quanto estranho, de pêlos castanhos mesclados com negros, mas para um Black, aquilo era claramente um licantropo, e por sua atitude quase que pacífica, Sirius poderia jurar que ele fora selado.

- Mas isso é ilógico. Se o tivessem selado ele não estaria se movendo livremente pela cidade. – pensou franzindo o cenho, vendo os policiais mirarem suas armas para a cabeça do bicho enquanto se preparavam para atirar.

Estavam definitivamente resignados a matar a fera. O chefe do grupo fazia questão de manter o local iluminado, fazendo o licantropo mostrar os dentes sentindo-se ameaçado, afinal não tinha com o que se preocupar, ao menor movimento seus homens disparariam inúmeras balas na direção do animal, pondo fim a sua vida. Aquilo era pura adrenalina, como uma incrível caçada através de uma floresta escura e perigosa.

- Fiquem todos atentos! – Sirius pode ouvir um deles dizer, não podendo distinguir muito bem quem.

Estava imaginando o que poderia acontecer, provavelmente capturariam o animal e o levariam para um zoológico, para na manhã seguinte acordarem todos chocados com a visão de um homem dentro da jaula onde deveria estar uma fera. Seria engraçado se não fosse o lado trágico da maldição que um lupino carregava.

Mas suas cogitações rapidamente foram interrompidas por um uivo amedrontado vindo do lobisomem, e como se algo houvesse sido acionado, um tiro logo em seguida pode ser ouvido, dando lugar a um terrível ganido de animal ferido.

- Atirem todos, atirem! – vociferou o chefe não ocultando a satisfação na própria voz, e sem entender exatamente o porquê, Sirius deixou seu corpo reagir por conta própria, intervindo naquela situação.

Por puro impulso, antes mesmo que outro tiro pudesse ser ouvido, ele rapidamente mergulhou a mão num dos bolsos de sua jaqueta retirando um fino papel de odor adocicado, que rapidamente lançou para baixo, observando-o cair numa velocidade imprópria para o tipo de material.

Logo em seguida ele saltou na escuridão, tendo seus ouvidos preenchidos pelo estranho som de disparos, enquanto usando de sua magia ele pousou de forma graciosa no chão, próximo ao corpo do lobisomem que gania baixinho.

Inexplicavelmente as luzes dos carros a sua frente haviam se apagado e os policiais gritavam assustados atirando a esmo. Sirius não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com balas, o papel enfeitiçado que lançara dera origem a um eficiente escudo mágico, que dar-lhe-ia tempo mais do que necessário para resgatar o licantropo das garras dos humanos.

Apanhando a fera que agora lhe parecia mais um animal dócil do que propriamente um lobisomem feroz, ele pode ouvir um ganido baixo quando o ergueu do chão e o prendeu entre os braços. Aquilo era ridículo, era como se houvesse se transformado num misterioso justiceiro, mas alguma coisa naquela criatura o intrigava e de qualquer forma, mesmo estando na forma de um monstro, não deixava de ser um homem preso dentro de uma capa mágica de pêlos e focinho.

Dando um forte impulso para cima com as pernas flexionadas, ele facilmente alçou um breve vôo até o alto do prédio. Não poderia chamar aquilo de feito fantástico, mas com um pouco de concentração podia basicamente quebrar qualquer regra imposta pela gravidade, e altura era uma delas.

Abaixo dele, no pequeno beco, os tiros milagrosamente cessaram e ele supôs que seu encantamento houvesse finalmente chegado ao fim. Ajoelhando-se, apoiando o corpo do lobisomem ferido no chão, tentou divisar rapidamente onde a bala o havia ferido, sorrindo de lado enquanto imaginava o susto dos policiais ao notarem que a fera desaparecera. A imagem da cara espantada dos homens foi mais do que o suficiente para melhorar seu humor.

Virando o animal de barriga para cima e olhando para um pequeno furo logo abaixo de seu pescoço, no local que provavelmente poderia classificar-se como ombro, ele refletiu no quanto àquela criatura tinha sorte por ter sido atingida por uma bala de metal comum, e não por uma feita de prata.

Aproximando da região atingida dois dedos cobertos por sua luva de couro, ele concentrou-se para expelir apenas uma pequena quantidade de carga mágica através de sua pele, e em poucos instantes os nós dos seus dedos se iluminaram, emitindo uma luz roxa que reagiu como um ímã, atraindo o projétil para fora do corpo do licantropo.

Sirius apanhou a bala entre os dedos e suspirou, guardando-a num dos bolsos da jaqueta. Fixando os olhos logo em seguida na fera a sua frente, ele notou que lentamente esta começava a se modificar, os pêlos desaparecendo, as patas dando lugar a pernas e braços e o focinho encolhendo-se, tomando o formato de um nariz humano.

Diante dos seus olhos o lobisomem voltava ao normal e Black imaginava que a madrugada ia longe, não tardando em raiar o Sol. Em poucos instantes a estrutura peluda a sua frente deu lugar ao corpo de um homem pálido, de aparência um pouco doentia e cabelos loiros que iam até a altura de seu queixo e se pregavam em sua testa empapada de suor. Observando melhor agora, Sirius via aonde a bala o havia atingido, logo acima do coração, próxima a clavícula, e sem pensar muito ele retirou rapidamente sua jaqueta ficando apenas com sua camiseta de mangas cumpridas, cobrindo rapidamente a nudez do desconhecido enquanto erguia-se com ele novamente nos braços. Passando a caminhar decidido na direção da mansão, ele pensava que talvez, quem sabe, sua prima Andrômeda pudesse ajudar de alguma forma aquele rapaz.

* * *

- Sirius Maltus Black! Seis horas da manhã! Seis da manhã, isso são horas de se chegar em casa? – Bellatrix guinchou descendo rapidamente as escadas e caminhando na direção de Sirius que nem ao menos parou e rapidamente começou a descer na direção das masmorras, onde com toda certeza já encontraria Andrômeda a pleno vapor. – Isso é um descaso sabia? Todos perguntaram por você ontem à noite, Narcissa ficou em frangalhos pela festa ter sido um completo desastre, e tudo isso é culpa sua. 

- Bella, por favor, sem sermões logo de manhã! Cissa organiza festas todo fim de semana, um ou outro fracasso não a matara. – Sirius resmungou empurrando a porta para o andar debaixo com as costas, dando oportunidade para que a prima divisasse o estranho corpo que ele carregava.

- Por demônios, o que é isso? – ela exclamou chocada levando uma das mãos ao peito palpitante.

- Um cara desmaiado, não está vendo? – o rapaz tornou a retrucar descendo as escadas talhadas na pedra.

- Sim, consigo muito bem ver que é um rapaz, é quase impossível não notar isso pelo estado desnudo em que ele se encontra, o que eu quero saber é quem é ele!

Sirius enquanto caminhava simplesmente deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Não sei.

- Oh, agora deu para você abrigar indigentes nas masmorras? Não sabia desse seu novo hobbie! – ela respondeu ácida e Sirius simplesmente ergueu um dos braços apoiando o corpo com um pouco de dificuldade em apenas um, enquanto erguia o dedo do meio em direção a prima. – Seu mau educado, onde estão seus modos?

Mas dessa vez ele simplesmente sorriu para si mesmo apreciando a indignação da prima enquanto adentrava o corredor da sala que Andy geralmente ocupava.

- Não seja cínico, Sirius Black. Todos estão muito insatisfeitos com seu comportamento, não é só porque você tem um problema irreparável que suas responsabilidades deixam de ser as mesmas. Você é o futuro líder do Clã, deveria agir como tal.

E neste instante uma das portas do corredor se abriu dando espaço a cabeça de Andrômeda enfeitada por seus cabelos castanhos curtos, elegantemente cacheados.

- Quem é o ser enervante que está gritando no meu corredor a essa hora da manhã?

- Bella e seu terrível humor matinal. – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso aproximando-se da prima que lhe retribuiu o gesto e logo em seguida olhou na direção da irmã, parecendo não ter se dado conta do corpo que Sirius carregava.

- Bom dia, Bella, uma bela manhã não acha? – disse ouvindo a outra bufar, deixando-a satisfeita pela provocação bem sucedida. – Mas a que devo sua inesperada visita, Sirius? E ainda mais na companhia de um... – e ela buscou as palavras corretas sem encontrá-las. - ...corpo desconhecido?

- Eu o salvei da polícia. Atiraram nele, no ombro, só que não acho que tenha sido algo grave. Mas achei que talvez você se interessasse por esse rapaz, quero dizer, pode não parecer, mas ele é um licantropo.

- Um lobisomem? – Andy repetiu com os olhos brilhando passando a observar mais cuidadosamente o jovem.

- Ewww, um maldito impuro! – Bella resmungou do seu canto. – Desta vez você se superou, priminho.

- Faça-me um favor, Bellatrix, cale a boca. – Sirius rebateu irritado.

- Traga-o para dentro, Sirius, venha! – Andrômeda o convidou abrindo a porta e dando-lhe espaço para passar. – Ponha-o deitado naquele sofá, sim? Acho que tenho cobertores em algum lugar por aqui. Céus, como ele está tremendo.

A sala era grande e em um dos cantos podia-se divisar uma mesa repleta de ingredientes enquanto logo ao lado dois enormes caldeirões borbulhavam entusiasmados, expelindo uma estranha fumaça. Obedecendo aos pedidos da prima enquanto esta procurava por cobertores, Sirius tomou cuidado ao depositar o corpo do desconhecido de maneira delicada no sofá, e em poucos instantes os três puderam se assentar em poltronas espalhadas pela sala, observando casualmente o estranho convidado adormecido, que agora perfeitamente embrulhado em inúmeras cobertas, resvalava suavemente.

- Você o viu na forma lupina? – Andy perguntou curiosa, tornando a se levantar sem conter a irresistível vontade de se aproximar do licantropo.

- Sim, os policiais estavam tentando matá-lo.

- Não seja ridículo, Sirius, se ele estava transformado poderia muito bem ter matado todos eles rapidamente. – Bellatrix disse fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão, o que enervou profundamente Sirius.

- É verdade. Lobisomens costumam ser muito fortes e quando feridos se recuperam rapidamente, míseras balas não poderiam tê-lo abatido tão facilmente, a menos que fossem de prata pura. – Andrômeda concordou prontamente com a mulher de cabelos negros.

- Então como vocês explicam o ferimento que ele tem no ombro? – Sirius questionou irritado, e no mesmo instante Andrômeda ergueu uma das pontas dos cobertores deparando-se com o pequeno furo na pele alva.

- Que estranho, se conseguiram feri-lo é porque algum mago o selou.

- Acredite-me, Andy, ele não parecia estar preso a uma determinada área mágica, ele se movia livremente, a diferença é que ele fugia ao em vez de atacar.

- Então você está sugerindo que encontrou um lobisomem manso, é isso priminho? – Bella questionou com a voz carregada de cinismo e enquanto Sirius ocupava-se em fitá-la com um olhar assassino, Andrômeda se concentrou em recitar algumas breves palavras que não surtiram efeito algum.

- Bem, ele definitivamente não foi selado em nenhuma área mágica. – ela sentenciou. – Mas por enquanto isso não quer dizer nada, preciso investigar um pouco mais para dar um parecer correto, mas posso adiantar que isso aqui envolve uma magia completamente diferente da que utilizamos.

- O que você quer dizer? – Bellatrix perguntou curiosa.

- Isso pode ser muito bem obra de um alquimista, ou quem sabe até mesmo um poderoso hipnótico. Não posso definir qual dos dois. De qualquer forma quando ele acordar será interessante conversar com ele, imagine só o que ele poderia nos revelar! – Andrômeda acrescentou excitada fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos.

- Já que você encontrou o que fazer, acho melhor eu ir tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Estou exausto! – sentenciou Sirius levantando-se da poltrona e sendo acompanhado por Bellatrix.

- Dormir, não creio que seja hora de dormir. Você deveria é ficar acordado para parar de trocar o dia pela noite.

- Maldição, Bellatrix, pare de me encher o saco, você não é a porra da minha mãe! – Sirius bufou caminhando na direção da porta.

- Crianças não briguem! – Andy advertiu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios observando-os irem embora em meio a uma discussão acalorada.

- Ah, vá para o inferno, Andy! – Bella retrucou enquanto tentava alcançar Sirius para lhe dar um cascudo, mas esse segurou seu braço e a empurrou de leve, e os dois depois desapareceram pelo corredor deixando escapar hora ou outra gritos irritados, o que só fez Andrômeda menear a cabeça enquanto voltava a se concentrar no desconhecido deitado em seu sofá.

* * *

**N/A: Aí **_está, o que acharam? Deixem reviews, incentivem uma pobre alma a continuar escrevendo! xD_


	3. Sangue Impuro

**Velas Negras**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 – Sangue Impuro **

Sirius soltou um breve gemido ao sentir a luz do sol penetrar de forma perversa o quarto, caindo em cheio sobre seu rosto. _Quem havia mexido na maldita cortina?_, pensou se aferrando ainda mais a sua coberta, notando logo em seguida que o colchão se abaixava diante do peso de algo desconhecido. Já estava pronto para dar um safanão no que quer que fosse aquela maldita coisa, quando ouviu uma risadinha travessa.

- Tio! – uma voz de criança ecoou estridente pelo quarto. – Vamos Tio Sirius, acorde!

E o rapaz sentiu pequeninas mãozinhas balançarem seu corpo.

- Nymphadora, ainda é cedo, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho! - Reclamou movendo um pouco a cabeça para amaciar o travesseiro.

- Não e não! Você tem que se levantar. Vamos! – Nym insistiu, ficando de pé na cama enquanto tentava puxá-lo para cima pela mão.

Sirius ergueu o queixo e suspirou, realizando um rápido movimento ele derrubou a sobrinha na cama começando a lhe fazer cócegas.

- Você se acha muito espertinha, não é? – perguntou ouvindo os gritinhos alegres que Nymphadora emitia.

- Pare, pare Tio Sirius! – ela pediu entre gostosas gargalhadas e Sirius finalmente se cansou de provocá-la, abraçando-a com cuidado e voltando a se recostar no travesseiro.

- Muito bem, então você irá dormir comigo,

- Não! – ela gritou divertida. – Não quero dormir! Matilda fez bolo de chocolate e se eu não for comer um pedaço o Tio Regulus irá devorar ele todo! Tio Regulus é mau.

Sirius riu com o tom inconformado da sobrinha e logo os dois estavam gargalhando sem nenhum motivo convincente.

- Foi sua tia que mandou você vir aqui me acordar, não é mesmo? – Sirius perguntou de supetão, parando de rir e tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Sim, Tia Bella me disse que seria divertido se eu viesse acordá-lo. – a garotinha concordou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Muito bem, então acho melhor eu me levantar antes que ela atravesse aquela porta gritando. – ele bufou finalmente sentando-se na cama enquanto passava a mão enluvada pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- Tia Bella gosta de gritar. – Nymphadora começou a dizer erguendo-se e começando a pular no colchão. – Ela é engraçada, quando está com raiva de você fica vermelha como um tomate.

E ao ouvir isso Sirius deu um sorriso de lado, apoiando os pés cobertos por meias negras de algodão no chão de madeira.

- Vamos Nym, seja boazinha e espere lá fora para que eu possa me trocar. – pediu gentilmente, vasculhando o guarda-roupa em busca de uma de suas inúmeras camisetas de mangas cumpridas.

De repente os ruídos da cama pararam e o quarto ficou silencioso, obrigando Sirius a olhar para trás desconfiado da súbita calmaria.

- Não Tio Sirius! – Nym disse emburrada, cruzando os pequeninos braços sobre o peito. – Você quer que eu saia para que você volte a dormir.

O moreno suspirou paciente, caminhando na direção da sobrinha e apanhando-a no colo.

- Eu não voltarei a dormir, gracinha! – disse com um sorriso simpático tocando-a com o dedo na ponta do nariz. – Mas eu não posso descer de pijama, certo?

- Ah, por mim tudo bem, você está usando suas luvas, então nada irá te machucar.

Sirius abriu a porta do quarto e a colocou no chão, agachando-se para ficar na sua altura.

- Seria indelicado da minha parte se eu perambulasse pela mansão com roupas de dormir, você não acha? Tia Bella ficaria furiosa.

- Mas... – Nym começou a protestar.

- Prometo que não irei demorar, certo? – e enquanto dizia isso estendeu-lhe o dedo mindinho para provar que estava falando sério.

- Você promete mesmo? – Nymphadora perguntou imitando seu gesto com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

- E alguma vez o Tio Sirius não cumpriu com suas promessas?

E dizendo isso ele se levantou afagando os cabelos dela com a mão para logo em seguida adentrar o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. A cama lhe parecia tão convidativa, mas se ousasse cair no sono novamente acabaria magoando a sobrinha, então lhe restava apenas começar a se trocar resignado.

* * *

Nymphadora não se contentou em fazer Sirius descer correndo as escadas, ela ainda saiu puxando-o pela mão em direção a cozinha, dizendo que os dois mereciam um gigantesco pedaço de bolo. 

Olhando rapidamente para os ponteiros do antigo relógio da sala, Sirius se deu conta de que já eram quase três e meia da tarde, denunciado que ele acabara perdendo o almoço, embora não sentisse fome alguma.

- Matilda! Matilda! – Nym começou a chamar a cozinheira, entrando no recinto e puxando o tio firmemente pela mão.

Mas antes que ela voltasse a falar Sirius conseguiu escutar um breve diálogo vindo da cozinha.

- Ora, não seja tímido. Você é tão magrinho, tenho certeza que não anda se alimentando direito.

- A senhora é muito gentil, mas eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – alguém que Sirius não conseguiu identificar respondeu numa voz suave.

- Seu bobo, isso não é trabalho nenhum! De qualquer forma aqui está, um belo pedaço de bolo para você. – e Sirius ouviu o ruído de um prato sendo pousado na mesa.

- Ah, muito obrigado! – a voz profunda voltou a agradecer, mas ele não pode escutar mais nada já que Nymphadora começou a falar alto novamente.

- Matilda, vim comer seu bolo e olha só quem eu trouxe comigo! – e os dois finalmente ultrapassaram o umbral, avistando a velha mulher acompanhada de um homem desconhecido.

- Senhor Sirius, acordado a esta hora? – a cozinheira perguntou abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Já estava na hora de começar o meu dia, não acha? – ele retrucou levemente mal humorado com a presença do estranho.

- Bem, então não fiquem aí em pé, sentem-se que eu trarei um pedaço de bolo para os dois.

- Eu quero um bem grande! – exclamou Nymphadora soltando a mão do tio para correr até a ponta da mesa, ocupando um lugar ao lado do visitante.

Matilda se apressou em servir seus senhores e Sirius aproveitando o momento ocupou um lugar ao lado da sobrinha, de frente para o rapaz pálido, o qual observava descaradamente sem se preocupar em disfarçar seu interesse. Agora, prestando mais atenção na sua fisionomia percebeu que aquele era o lobisomem que salvara na noite passada.

- Sirius Black, não? – o rapaz perguntou com seriedade, pousando o garfo ao lado do prato.

- Sim, este é Tio Sirius! – Nym respondeu prontamente, recebendo um sorriso como agradecimento do lupino.

- Sua prima me contou tudo, foi você quem me salvou ontem, não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse intervido.

- Não precisa agradecer, qualquer um teria feito o mesmo. – Sirius retrucou um tanto quanto brusco.

Neste instante Matilda se aproximou com a travessa de bolo depositando-a na frente deles.

- Não acho que alguém fosse se importar em salvar um lobisomem como eu. – o visitante observou abrindo um sorriso triste. – Foi muito honroso da sua parte, se eu pudesse retribuir algum dia, eu...

- Não, tudo bem, quero dizer... – Sirius o interrompeu coçando a cabeça um pouco sem jeito. – Eu não o salvei esperando ser reconhecido, você estava em apuros, eu entediado, apenas resolvi me divertir um pouco.

Nymphadora começou a cortar um imenso pedaço de bolo para o seu tio lambuzando os dedos com a calda.

- Nym você está se sujando toda, cuidado! – Matilda correu na direção da garota, apanhando a espátula das suas mãos e servindo rapidamente avantajados pedaços de bolo para ela e Sirius.

- De qualquer forma obrigada, Senhor Black! – tornou a agradecer o lupino, mas a súbita expressão de desagrado na face do aludido o deixou preocupado. – Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – perguntou delicadamente.

- Tio Sirius não gosta que o chamem de senhor! – Nym explicou ajoelhando-se na cadeira para ficar mais alta. – Chame ele pelo primeiro nome que ele irá gostar.

- Você não se importa? – o rapaz questionou, observando como Sirius fincava o garfo despreocupadamente no pedaço de bolo.

- Tanto faz, mas eu acho que seria mais justo se você me dissesse seu nome também, não?

- Ah, me desculpe. Sou Remus Lupin.

Sirius concordou levemente com a cabeça, levando a boca parte da cobertura que raspara com o talher.

- Remus? Igual àquela história sobre a criação de Roma? – Nym perguntou curiosa enquanto observava de soslaio Matilda lhe servir um copo de leite.

- Exatamente, a diferença é que eu não tenho nenhum irmão chamado Rômulo! – Remus respondeu com uma pequena piscadela matreira, fazendo a garotinha sorrir ainda mais.

Sirius o observava desconfiado, estranhando seu jeito calmo e a forma como ele conquistava rapidamente a confiança de sua sobrinha. Poderia ser até um acesso de ciúmes, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia conceber que um rapaz de aparência tão frágil e pacífica desse forma a um lobisomem.

- O nome do meu tio é o nome de uma estrela, legal né? Pena que o meu seja tão estranho! Nymphadora! Humpft! Não gosto de me chamar Nymphadora, acho que mamãe...

Mas ela não pode continuar, pois neste instante Andrômeda adentrou a cozinha repreendendo-a com um olhar.

- Reclamando de novo do seu nome, Nymphadora Tonks?

E ao ouvir isso a menininha fechou a cara ficando emburrada.

- Ele é feio, todos na escola riem de mim por causa dele. Dizem que eu sou anormal!

- Ora, não ligue para o que esses trouxas falam! – Andy disse sentando-se ao lado de Remus e aproveitando para passar o dedo na borda da travessa de bolo para pegar um pouco de cobertura com chocolate granulado. – Seu nome é especial, tem um significado mágico.

- Não quero um nome mágico, quero um nome normal! – a garotinha guinchou descendo do banquinho e apanhando seu prato com as duas mãos. – Desculpa Tio Sirius, Remus, mas eu vou comer lá fora! – ela exclamou ignorando completamente a mãe e em poucos minutos a viram desaparecer porta a fora, seus passos ecoando através do piso de madeira.

- Ah, essa menina está ficando cada dia mais impossível!

Remus sorriu compreensivo.

- Uma garotinha encantadora, ela se parece muito com você.

- Você acha? – Andy questionou orgulhosa, não ligando para a expressão de descaso que assomava a cara de Sirius do outro lado da mesa pelo pronome casual utilizado. – Mas me diga, seu ferimento ainda dói?

O lobisomem levou a mão por reflexo ao local ferido, comprimindo de leve os lábios.

- Ainda arde um pouco, mas já está cicatrizando. Ao menos isso eu tenho ao meu favor sendo o monstro que sou.

- Nada mais justo! – resmungou Sirius entredentes, contrariado com a súbita atenção que o visitante atraía.

- Não seja indelicado, Sirius. Remus me contou coisas muito interessantes que podem vir a ser de seu interesse! – e no ar Sirius pode captar a mensagem: _Algo que pode nos ajudar a quebra sua maldição. _

- Oh, verdade? – perguntou cínico, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos. – E o que ele poderia ter de tão interessante além de ser um licantropo manso?

- Eu não diria exatamente manso! – Remus interrompeu sem jeito. – É apenas o efeito de uma poção que eu tomo um dia antes da lua cheia.

- Poção? – Sirius questionou azedo, imaginado uma mistura extremamente nojenta borbulhando numa panela.

- Exatamente, primo. O padrinho de Remus é um alquimista.

O mago apenas olhou na direção do loiro tomando um longo gole de seu copo de leite, deixando a atmosfera silenciosa rodeá-lo propositalmente.

Andy comprimiu os lábios em sinal de raiva velada, deixando claro que aquela era uma das raras vezes em que se irritava com Sirius a ponto de desejar estrangulá-lo.

- Mas deixando de lado esses assuntos obscuros, você não gostaria de dar um passeio pela mansão, Remus? – perguntou tentando tomar uma atitude educada – Tenho certeza que você irá gostar, principalmente do nosso jardim, milhares de flores desabrocharam esta semana e dá para sentir o cheiro da porta principal.

- Oh, isso seria realmente interessante! – Remus aceitou o convite se levantando para acompanhá-la.

Andrômeda mal olhou para o primo enquanto saia da cozinha, mas ao contrário dela Remus parecia determinado a conquistar a simpatia do seu salvador.

- Você não vem, Sirius? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não, obrigado, tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer! – respondeu sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, praguejando por ter lhe dado liberdade para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

- Certo! – o lobisomem murmurou desconcertado ficando parado durante algum tempo olhando na sua direção sem saber o que fazer, e depois de um certo tempo acabou se virando para caminhar a passos apressados na tentativa de alcançar Andrômeda.

- Idiota! – Sirius sibilou quando finalmente se viu livre da incomoda companhia, imaginando até quando teria que suporta aquilo.

* * *

- Muito bem, estão todos aqui? – Andy perguntou sentada atrás da escrivaninha do suntuoso escritório no segundo andar da mansão. 

- Sim, acho que não é necessária a presença de mais ninguém além de nós quatro! – Narcissa respondeu estando sentada elegantemente no sofá ao lado de Bella, as pernas cruzadas corretamente, o cabelo loiro caindo em uma cascata comportada ao redor do rosto aristocrático. – Mas diga, o que é que pode ser tão importante para você exigir uma reunião tão urgente?

- Da forma que você fala até parece que temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer numa tarde entediante como esta! – Regulus, com seu típico casaco pesado e cabelos perfeitamente penteados observou sarcástico, mantendo-se recostado a uma das paredes.

- Bem, primo, se você não consegue pensar em nada útil para fazer da sua vida, não quer dizer que sejamos iguais a você! – a loira retrucou apertando suas mãos uma contra a outra mostrando-se visivelmente irritada.

- Ah, claro, como se vestidos e festas mudassem o mundo! – o rapaz provocou abrindo um sorriso.

- Por favor vocês dois! – Bella ralhou com voz arrastada – Se não ficarem quietos Andy não irá nos liberar até conseguir o que ela quer.

- Ah, não se incomodem comigo! – Andrômeda disse exasperada, tamborilando os dedos no tampo da mesa.

- Será que dá para deixar as infantilidades de lado e começarem logo com isso? – Sirius que até agora estivera quieto observando o pôr-do-sol através da janela se manifestou.

- Falou o adulto do grupo! – ironizou Bella sem perder a oportunidade de provocá-lo, mas desta vez o mago apenas cruzou os braços olhando-a com indiferença.

- Certo, certo! Discussões a parte, eu tenho um comunicado a fazer! – Andy finalmente anunciou ganhando a atenção dos parentes. – A partir de hoje Remus Lupin e seu padrinho virão morar com a gente.

- Você só pode estar brincando, né? – guinchou Bella erguendo-se de um rompante. – Eu simplesmente me recuso a morar debaixo do mesmo teto que aquele impuro!

- Remus Lupin? Quem é Remus Lupin? – questionou Cissa piscando rapidamente seus longos cílios.

- Um lobisomem, maninha! – Bellatrix retrucou num grito esganiçado. – Ela quer trazer um maldito licantropo para a mansão.

Andy enervada apenas apoiou os cotovelos na escrivaninha massageando as próprias têmporas.

- Hum, carne nova! – Regulus murmurou lambendo os lábios como um predador. – Por mim tudo bem, prima! – respondeu ganhando um sorriso agradecido de Andy.

- Ah, mas é claro que para você está tudo bem! Você nem pára em casa, vive para lá e para cá com suas prostitutas! – Bellatrix vociferou nervosa.

- Oh, isso foi terrivelmente cruel! – o rapaz respondeu levando uma das mãos ao peito como se o tivessem ferido.

- E você Sirius, não vai falar nada? – Narcissa questionou fazendo todos desviarem a atenção para o outro Black estranhamente silencioso.

- O que eu posso dizer? Não vai adiantar nada mesmo! – ele observou mantendo-se oculto na penumbra do escritório que lentamente crescia, fazendo um terrível esforço para não se alterar como as primas. – Andrômeda é a mais velha de todos nós, é praticamente a pessoa responsável pelas decisões e como eu só terei voz de comando após os vinte cinco anos, com a iniciação, tudo o que posso fazer é ficar quieto.

- Um absurdo! Vocês falam como se Remus fosse um monstro sanguinário! – Andy disse erguendo-se da cadeira fitando cada um deles.

- Tirando o fato dele se transformar em algo peludo que anda de quatro na noite de lua-cheia, bah, ele é praticamente normal! – Bella acrescentou sarcástica tendo Cissa ao seu lado concordando com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ele pode nos ser útil! – justificou-se Andrômeda – O padrinho dele é um alquimista, pode nos ensinar muita coisa e ainda ajudar a produzir uma cura para Sirius.

- Até parece que uma poção mágica é capaz de romper com a maldição de Escarlate! – fungou Narcissa.

- Eu acho que não custa nada tentar, afinal, é de Sirius que estamos falando, não? – Regulus ressaltou tomando partido da prima.

- Não me use para justificar seus interesses Andrômeda! – Sirius sibilou. – Se você quer aquele lobisomem para você apenas admita.

Andy arregalou os olhos ofendida.

- Não seja incoerente! Que eu saiba foi você quem o salvou da morte!

- Uma grande estupidez da minha parte! – ele concluiu de cara fechada, mostrando que não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito com tudo aquilo.

Andrômeda olhou para a face de cada um dos presentes, desde a expressão maliciosa de Regulus até a emburrada de Narcissa. Tomara sua decisão e sentia que estava fazendo a coisa correta, ninguém ali tinha noção do que Remus e seu padrinho estavam enfrentando sozinhos, portanto não voltaria atrás.

- Não adianta vocês espernearem, já está decidido e ele se mudará para a mansão ainda hoje! E você Sirius – continuou apontando o dedo para o primo. – Irá com ele buscar suas coisas!

A atmosfera da sala ficou tensa e Bellatrix foi a primeira a sair intempestivamente, pisando duro.

Sirius acompanhou as primas sairem da sala, seu o irmão ficando por último. Desejava ter deixado aquele maldito lobo morrer baleado.

- Não ouse me desobedecer, Sirius, estou fazendo tudo isso para o nosso bem! – Andy ameaçou sentando-se novamente e olhando-o com firmeza.

Ele apenas destilou-lhe um olhar de ódio saindo sem responder. Do lado de fora, no corredor, ainda se deparou com Regulus a sua espera, parecendo se divertir com a situação e pronto para provocá-lo.

- Eh, maninho, parece que você deixou de ser o queridinho da Andrômeda! – e um risinho cínico escapou de seus lábios.

Sirius o observou na sua pose altiva com os cabelos negros amarrados com uma fita verde escuro, diferentes dos seus cabelos eternamente desajeitados. Os olhos azuis de ambos se encontraram e faíscas pareceram sair deles.

- Porque você não vai cuidar da sua própria vida, Regulus?

O rapaz sorriu de lado, meneando majestosamente a cabeça.

- Ah, mas a sua é tão mais interessante.

E Sirius revirou os olhos afastando-se do irmão, recusando-se a levar a provocação a sério.

* * *

**N/A: **Auuuu! Bem, esclarecendo, Siriuszinhu tá com ciúmes, deu para perceber, né? O meninu adora ser o centro das atenções. Ah, mas as coisas irão começar a mudar, por isso muita calma nessa hora. 

Ah, eu adoraria responder cada uma das reviews, mas esse site tá com uma atitude tão terrorista que é melhor nem me arriscar! De qualquer forma não posso deixar de comentar um recadinhu... hauahau... Sim, meu Sirius é um cara que voa! Hehehe! Quero dizer, não exatamente voa, flutuar seria algo mais adequado, bah, mas essas idéias loucas que me vem à cabeça são todas fruto dos animes que eu assisto! Se vocês prestarem bastante atenção conseguirão identificar algum deles, até a maldição do Sirius me veio a cabeça quando eu estava assistindo um deles. Será que alguém ai conseguiu achar algumas semelhanças? '

Mas... eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente a quem deixou reviews, e please, continuem comentando, certo?

Bom,até a próxima então galerinha!

Kisses!


	4. Três Faces

**Velas Negras**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 – Três Faces **

Sirius amassou o resto do cigarro com a sola do sapato apertando seu sobretudo ainda mais sobre o corpo na tentativa de aplacar o frio. Sua jaqueta de couro, seu xodó, estava de posse do lobisomem e ele preferia morrer a pedi-la de volta.

Abrigando as mãos enluvadas no bolso do casaco, caminhou até a BMW parada em frente à porta principal, impaciente por esperar a boa vontade do licantropo para aparecer.

Aquilo era ridículo, tinha virado babá de lobisomem do dia para a noite, e agora, em plena madrugada era obrigado a ir atrás de um alquimista desaparecido. Exasperante!

Enquanto sentia o vento bagunçar suas mechas negras, amaldiçoando mentalmente até a última geração dos Lupin, notou que milagrosamente a porta da gente se abria dando espaço para um Remus apressado.

- Me desculpe por fazê-lo esperar, Sirius! – desculpou-se sério, o rosto ainda mais pálido do que antes, com imensas olheiras abaixo dos olhos e os lábios trincados. – Acabei dormindo mais do que devia, acho que não percebi o quanto estava exausto.

- Apenas entre no carro – Black murmurou evitando começar um diálogo amigável e ignorando as explicações do lupino.

Em poucos instantes ambos ocuparam os bancos da frente do automóvel, Sirius observando o lobisomem de soslaio, vendo seus pequenos tremores por baixo das grossas blusas de frio que usava, roupas que provavelmente haviam sido compradas por Andrômeda.

Atravessando o restante da propriedade em alta velocidade para ganhar logo as ruas da cidade, acabou se enervando com a visão que captava com o canto dos olhos de um Remus ainda mais trêmulo.

- Aqui! – disse puxando-o bruscamente pela mão, aproximando-o do aquecedor do carro e ligando-o logo em seguida.

- Ah! Obrigada – o outro agradeceu começando a bater queixo.

- O que há de errado com você afinal de contas?

A BMW atravessou uma avenida em alta velocidade, entrando num setor mais calmo da cidade sem a badalação das boates e bares localizados no centro.

- Minha imunidade está baixa – Remus explicou com um sorriso triste – Qualquer mudança brusca de temperatura é capaz de me derrubar! Ali, vire a esquerda – acrescentou em seguida, passando a guiar Sirius até sua casa.

- Vocês moram no subúrbio? – o mago perguntou sem se preocupar em parecer simpático.

- Sim, tentamos encontrar um lugar calmo para nos fixarmos. Seria mais difícil esconder um lobisomem no porão se morássemos num bairro movimentado, então não tivemos muitas opções.

- Bem, parece que isso não adiantou muito, não é mesmo? – Sirius comentou com desdém concentrado na direção. – Uma prova disso foi o seu pequeno passeio noturno de ontem!

Ele ouviu Remus suspirar pesaroso ao ouvir isso, parecia se recordar de alguma coisa, e ele não se preocupar em verificar se estava tudo bem, preferia se dedicar a furar sinais e brincar com a velocidade.

- Vire para a esquerda novamente na próxima rua! – Remus pediu ainda levemente nostálgico, e Sirius apenas moveu um pouco as mãos sobre o volante fazendo uma curva fechada. – É a décima casa, a de portão azul.

Mas antes que o mago se preocupasse em começar a contar, ele sentiu uma imensa explosão mágica vindo em direção ao carro, obrigando-o a desviar por puro reflexo.

A bola de energia explodiu no asfalto e Sirius parou o carro cantando os pneus. Estava furioso, quase capotara e se colocasse as mãos no responsável por aquilo faria-o pagar pela ousadia.

- Diabos! – resmungou ao ver a fumaça escapando do motor, mas logo se esqueceu disso ao ouvir um rosnado baixo vindo de Remus.

- Riddle! – o lobisomem sibilou, as mãos apertando com força as bordas do banco, os olhos subitamente mais brilhantes e as pupilas apenas um risco fino, animalesco.

Sirius estranhou aquela reação, a lua-cheia já se fora, Remus não deveria estar apresentando aqueles sintomas, mas sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida com uma nova explosão mágica ao lado do carro.

- Só podem estar de brincadeira! – murmurou soltando o cinto, pronto para acabar com aquela palhaçada, mas Remus foi mais hábil, saindo primeiro do carro com uma velocidade incrível. – Seu maluco, volte já para dentro, você vai acabar sendo morto! – gritou irritado. Além de ser atacado por um completo desconhecido ainda teria que se preocupar em proteger aquele idiota.

Abriu a porta colocando os pés para fora, uma outra explosão fez o chão tremer e ele estranhou que ninguém das casas ao lado tivesse saído para bisbilhotar, provavelmente estavam achando que aquilo era um tiroteio.

- Merda, mil vezes merda! – começou a xingar vendo os arranhões no carro provocados pelos estilhaços.

Vasculhou ao redor da rua mal iluminada, deparando-se com um Remus mais a frente, parecendo farejar o ar. O que estava acontecendo desta vez com o licantropo? Minutos atrás dava a impressão de que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento e agora agia como um kamikaze.

Um zunido baixo o fez virar a cabeça olhando para o teto de um sobrado, pressentira a concentração de energia e em poucos instantes uma nova bola mágica viajou pelo espaço indo na direção de Remus.

- Cuidado! – ele berrou vendo o brilho vermelho atravessar rapidamente o ar.

Enfiando a mão no bolso apanhou um dos papéis mágicos que usara na noite passada e lançando-o na direção do lobisomem assistiu-o pairar sobre a sua cabeça formando uma esfera mágica que o protegeria do ataque.

Presenciou a explosão de luz e se armou com novos papéis de cheiro adocicado, olhou na direção onde Remus estava para verificar a atual situação e sentiu sua face esquentar quando percebeu que ele desaparecera novamente.

- Era só o que me faltava! – praguejou, resolvendo ignorar aquele assunto por enquanto, preferindo perseguir os engraçadinhos que provocaram estragos no carro.

Correndo na direção de uma das casas, passou a perseguir a aura mágica inimiga. Pulou com habilidade o portão, indo para os fundos da casa conseguindo ouvir alguém dizer irritado:

- O que você pretendia fazer, imbecil? Tom quer o lobisomem vivo!

Ninguém respondeu, mas ele logo surgiu na meia luz do quintal, deparando-se com dois caras vestidos de forma estranha.

- Ora, ora! Um Black!

- Foram vocês dois que tentaram acertar meu carro? – perguntou ajeitando discretamente os papéis entre os dedos.

- Nada pessoal, Black! – um deles respondeu com desdém, elevando ainda mais a raiva de Sirius. – Mas preocupe-se com seus assuntos e deixe que a gente cuide dos nossos.

Ele apertou os olhos e num movimento rápido lançou seus fluxos mágicos na direção deles. Um dos caras escapou com um salto quase sobre-humano, mas o outro ficou preso na teia de aranha feita de linhas mágicas que se formaram a partir dos papéis grudados na parede e no chão.

- Muito bem, agora aonde está o outro babaca? – murmurou para si mesmo, notando tarde demais a imensa lufada de vento que o atingiu do lado esquerdo, fazendo-o cair alguns metros mais a frente completamente zonzo.

Ele tentou se erguer depressa para contratacar, mas sentiu uma fisgada no tórax. Se ficasse ali parado seria presa fácil do outro homem, mas era doloroso demais se mover.

- Os Black são sempre tão intrometidos? – o cara perguntou parecendo estar deliciado com a situação, um sorriso malicioso formando-se em seu rosto.

- Eu não seria tão orgulhoso se fosse você! Atacar os outros por trás não é nada mais do que covardia. – Sirius respondeu com a respiração entrecortada, não conseguindo conter a própria língua nem mesmo quando estava em perigo.

- Que tal ir dar lições de moral no infern... – mas não pode terminar, pois algo sólido caiu em cima dele vindo do telhado, fazendo-o rolar no chão.

Sirius o observou cair de mau jeito e ficar de pé assustado, encarando quem o atacara, e mesmo enxergando apenas as costas de quem o ajudara percebeu rapidamente que era Remus.

- Afaste-se, lobisomem! – o rapaz grunhiu retirando uma faca de prata pura da cintura.

Lupin riu de leve, parecendo latir, e Sirius se surpreendeu ao vê-lo se mover para frente agilmente, abaixando o corpo para se desviar da faca e dando uma rasteira no homem, fazendo-o cair de frente, soltando a faca.

A aura que se desprendia dele era diferente de tudo o que Black já vira, meio-humana, meio selvagem, e liberava uma raiva intensa, praticamente assassina.

Sirius pôs-se de pé, observando o licantropo chutar a faca para longe, pisando com brutalidade nas costas do atacante.

- Perseguir lobisomens ainda parece ser divertido? – Remus perguntou em uma voz gutural.

- Pelo amor de Deus não... minha família... eu... – o homem começou a implorar, parando logo em seguida com um gemido alto de dor.

- Remus o que você está fazendo? Você o venceu, o colocou fora de combate! – Sirius questionou com uma expressão confusa e a mão pousada sobre a região dolorida do tórax.

O licantropo ergueu o rosto para ele, abrindo um pequeno sorriso que fez o mago se arrepiar.

- Ele o atacou, irá pagar pela ousadia! – Remus respondeu com os olhos cintilando na escuridão, as mãos inexplicavelmente pareciam terem ficado mais longas, as unhas ainda mais ameaçadoras.

Sirius o observou retirar os pés das costas da vítima quase desfalecida, começando a rodeá-la como se a analisa-se. Remus se agachou e virou o corpo, o homem tinha os olhos fechados e balbuciava alguma coisa desconexa. Mas o licantropo pareceu não ligar para isso, ergueu uma das mãos, os dedos tomando a forma de garras, prontas para afundar no pescoço de qualquer ser vivo.

- Pare! – Sirius grunhiu assustado, apressando-se em agarrar seu pulso, ficando surpreendido com a força que teve que empregar para impedir que Remus prosseguisse com aquela tentativa de assassinato.

O lobisomem pareceu obedecer o pedido do mago, abaixando o braço e inclinando a cabeça para o lado para vê-lo, como se apreciasse o que via. Mas o olhar intenso logo desapareceu, se anuviando lentamente. Sirius o assistiu parecer murchar diante dos seus olhos, o aspecto frágil retornando com força total, anunciando que Remus Lupin estava retornando a sua consciência humana.

- Droga! – Sirius o ouviu murmurar ofegante, as mãos parecendo feitas de gelatina. – Me desculpe eu perdi o controle! – continuou erguendo o rosto para Black, parecendo sinceramente arrependido das atitudes de minutos atrás.

- É, eu notei! – o mago retrucou erguendo uma sobrancelha diante do sorriso triste do rapaz ainda ajoelhado. – Venha, deixe esses idiotas aí! Ainda temos que achar o seu padrinho! – continuou estendendo-lhe a mão sem perceber que aquele era seu primeiro gesto amigável do dia.

- Obrigado! – Remus agradeceu aceitando a ajuda para se levantar.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo.

- Você só sabe ficar agradecendo?

O licantropo abriu e fechou as mãos por um instante, já de pé, e depois de alguns segundos encarou Sirius.

- Eu o teria matado... – afirmou, e o mago preferiu dar o assunto por encerrado, piscando os olhos e começando a caminhar na direção do portão da frente onde finalmente sairia daquela propriedade.

**

* * *

**

Sirius entrou com cuidado na casa de Remus. Após o ataque o licantropo mal conseguia se manter de pé e vinha se apoiando nas paredes.

O local estava escuro e o mago começou a apertar os interruptores iluminando a sala, Remus tropeçou cambaleando para frente e Sirius foi obrigado a deita-lo no sofá.

- Fique aqui, eu irei procurar pelo alquimista! – o lobisomem concordou com um gesto de cabeça cansado.

Sirius rapidamente vasculhou o primeiro andar se assustando com a incrível quantidade de espelhos, pelo o que se recordava sua família tinha aversão a estes objetos e encarando a superfície espelhada não era tão difícil adivinhar o porquê.

Passando uma segunda vez pela sala em direção a escada notou que Remus praticamente adormecera e olhando o segundo andar da base da escada tudo parecia muito tenebroso.

Sem se abalar ele subiu de dois em dois degraus, observando que todas as portas estavam fechadas. Começou a abri-las uma por uma, mas não viu nada de estranho, todos os quartos estavam desertos.

Aquilo já estava ficando ridículo, haviam perdido viagem, a BMW estava toda arranhada e um bando de loucos tentou matá-los.

Voltou para o primeiro andar exasperado, pronto para arrastar Lupin para o carro e voltar para casa. Mas ficou chocado ao ver que o lobisomem desaparecera. Aquilo já estava se tornando repetitivo.

Ele rapidamente ficou em guarda, atento a qualquer ruído. Um ranger de porta o despertou do topor, guiando-o novamente para a cozinha onde agora havia uma passagem aberta que ele não reparara.

Espiando a escada que levava ao porão ele resolveu desce-la prestando bastante atenção para não tropeçar. Conseguia ouvir o barulho de líquido em movimento, algo fervendo e acertadamente previu que era ali o laboratório do alquimista.

- Abel! – ele ouviu a voz fraca de Remus chamar. – Abel, responda!

Em poucos segundos ele atingiu o terreno plano tendo uma ampla visão do porão recheado de estantes com grossos livros encadernados em couro, caldeirões, tubos de ensaio e aparelhos esquisitos.

- Remus! – ele chamou virando-se para a esquerda e vendo o lobisomem ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de um velho que tinha as pálpebras fechadas com sangue escorrendo pelos cantos como se fossem lágrimas.

- Abel, por favor responda! – Remus o sacudiu parecendo estar prestes a chorar e Sirius se aproximou. – Ele está morto, Sirius, eles o mataram.

O mago apoiou um joelho no chão levando uma mão abaixo do nariz do velho averiguando se ele ainda respirava.

- Ele está vivo, Lupin! Continua respirando. – e o licantropo suspirou aliviado, levando uma das mãos à testa para afastar uma mecha incomoda do cabelo loiro. – Mas nós precisamos sair daqui! – prosseguiu Sirius. – Você consegue andar?

O licantropo apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça ficando de pé. Sirius agachou-se e apanhou o corpo de Abel colocando-o sobre o ombro esquerdo, e assim eles rapidamente foram para o carro largado de forma desleixada no meio da rua. Estavam prontos para saírem dali e irem descansar em um lugar seguro.

* * *

- Céus! – Matilda exclamou levando uma das mãos ao peito com a visão assustadora de um Sirius entrando na mansão carregando um corpo praticamente morto e com Remus no seu encalço, dando passos incertos e vez ou outro tocando de leve as costas do mago para recuperar o equilíbrio. – Mestre Sirius, o que houve?

O rapaz apenas continuou seu caminho, tendo que interromper seus passos no momento em que o licantropo as suas costas praticamente caiu de joelhos quase se agarrando as suas pernas.

Matilda correu na direção dele com um grito abafado que provavelmente acordaria a casa inteira, e Sirius aproveitou para depositar o corpo do alquimista no chão, descansando os braços do peso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – em poucos minutos Andrômeda e praticamente o resto da família apareceu no topo da escada, todos com roupas de dormir e Narcissa lambuzada com sua máscara para a pele.

- O que é isso, mais um indigente? – Bella exclamou horrorizada, vendo parte da roupa do primo manchada de sangue enquanto Remus estava praticamente desmaiado com a cabeça apoiada nos braços de Matilda.

- Remus! Tio Sirius, Remus está bem? – Nym perguntou com os olhos arregalados, fazendo menção de correr para o andar de baixo mais sendo segurada pela mãe.

- Nem pensar mocinha, vá já para o seu quarto!

- Mas... – ela tentou argumentar, mas o olhar de Andy foi mais ameaçador do que nunca.

Com o desaparecimento da pequena no corredor, todos se ocuparam com a atual cena. Cissa praticamente fez uma careta de nojo com aquilo e resolveu voltar ao seu sono de beleza ao perceber que não seria de grande ajuda, e Bellatrix limitou-se a ficar de pé na escada enquanto Andrômeda descia.

- Sirius, o que aconteceu? Você se feriu? – perguntou ao ver o primo com uma expressão cansada e os dois novos visitantes esparramados no chão.

- Nos atacaram! Dois malucos surgiram do nada e começaram a lançar magia. – ele disse de supetão, olhando logo em seguida de forma feia para o rosto desfalecido de Remus. – E esse aí resolveu partir para a briga, saindo no meio das explosões e me obrigando a ir atrás dele.

Andrômeda apenas abriu bem os olhos e se aproximou do licantropo verificando seus sinais vitais.

- Ele está bem! – disse olhando de forma temerosa para Sirius. – Mas o padrinho dele... – e não conseguiu continuar, tentando tomar uma decisão. – Chamarei um médico! – disse por fim, ganhando um olhar aprovador de Matilda que se mantinha ao lado de Remus.

- Faça isso! – o mago simplesmente concordou, desejando apenas um pouco de paz naquele momento. – Eu irei tomar banho! Me sinto sujo, cheio de terra e sangue! – E Andy acenou com a cabeça de forma afirmativa, imaginando o quão terrível teria sido aquela noite.

* * *

Sirius levou o cigarro aos lábios enquanto olhava as estrelas depois das horas exaustivas ao lado de Remus. Repassava mentalmente as imagens do lobisomem atacando aquele homem desconhecido, a forma como movia os braços, e tentava arranjar uma justificativa para aquela atitude selvagem numa época que não era lua-cheia. Sua consciência brincava com a lembrança da forma que ele o olhara, fora algo tão intempestivo que até agora sentia parte de sua respiração se entrecortar ligeiramente ansiosa.

Alguém bateu suavemente na porta de seu quarto e pela aura ele pressentiu quem era. Desejava ficar sozinho, nas próximas horas quem sabe conseguisse tirar um cochilo, mas naquele instante sua cabeça estava cheia de idéias confusas, e somente Andrômeda teria a audácia de ir procurá-lo de madrugada. Sem pestanejar e ainda assim incomodado com a visita, ele finalmente permitiu que ela entrasse.

- Matilda lhe preparou um lanche! – Andy disse entrando com uma bandeja no quarto e vendo o primo recostado nas grades da varanda, olhando-a através da porta que separava os diferentes ambientes.

- Deixe aí em cima! – respondeu displicente, sabendo que não comeria nada daquilo mesmo.

- Você está bem? Não está realmente ferido? – ela insistiu juntando-se a ele do lado de fora, observando-o tragar mais um pouco de fumaça e parecendo hipnotizada pelos movimentos de seus dedos.

- Irei sobreviver! Vaso ruim não quebra fácil.

- Eu sei. – ela retrucou sorrindo de leve, no fundo, no fundo aliviada pela insuperável resistência do primo. – Remus também parece estar okay. O médico o examinou, seu único problema é a fraqueza e a anemia, mas com um pouco de descanso e boa alimentação ele logo ficará bom. Mas quanto ao seu padrinho...

- O que tem ele? – Sirius perguntou curioso, franzindo o cenho.

- Ele está cego! – Andy sentenciou com uma pausa pesada.

O mago apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância, pensativo. Aquela noite fora diferente de todas as outras desde o dia em que fora amaldiçoado. Mesmo que não admitisse gostara da ação, da adrenalina, aquilo o fizera ficar vivo por alguns instantes.

- Você sabe quem mandou aqueles idiotas nos atacarem? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Riddle – Andy simplesmente disse.

- É, foi exatamente este nome que o Lupin disse antes de começar a rosnar como um animal! – completou com um meio sorriso irônico levando o cigarro a boca.

- Não faça isso, Sirius! – ela pediu subitamente, parecendo implorar.

- Não fazer o quê? – ele perguntou surpreso com o tom.

- Tratá-lo dessa forma, falar dele como se ele fosse um nada!

Sirius suspirou ficando sério de repente, perdendo toda a tranqüilidade do momento e começando a sentir-se desgostoso.

- Não gosto dele, Andrômeda, simples assim.

- Asneira! – ela retrucou aproximando-se dele e recostando-se ao seu lado na grade. – Você está é com ciúmes. Remus simplesmente entrou na nossa vida como um furacão, conquistou a minha simpatia e a de Nymphadora, e você está abalado por ele ser capaz de fazer algo que você não pode.

- Tocá-las! – Sirius disse entredentes. – E para você isso não passa de uma estupidez? Como pode ser? Acha divertido ter passado parte da minha vida andando todo embrulhado em roupas?

- Eu não disse isso! Sei como você sofre, mas isso não é culpa de Remus Lupin.

- Eu tenho direito de não gostar dele!

- Mas você nem chegou a conversar com ele, Remus tem um problema tão difícil quanto o seu e nem por isso é amargo.

- Está me chamando de insuportável? Intragável? – Sirius questionou olhando-a furioso. – Para você é fácil defendê-lo. Imagine o quanto é divertido ter quase vinte cinco anos e nunca ter beijado uma pessoa na boca?

- Então é isso o que tanto o incomoda? – Andrômeda questionou com certa astúcia, fazendo Sirius contrair a face numa careta.

- Não leve isso para este lado! – e ela riu ainda mais como uma verdadeira Black faria.

- Sabe, você não iria se arrepender se tentasse ser um pouco mais gentil com Remus. Ele é um bom rapaz, realmente dedicado a agradar as pessoas.

- É, percebe-se! – Sirius acrescentou apagando finalmente o toco do cigarro. – Nunca vi uma pessoa gostar tanto de dizer obrigado.

Andy riu levando as mãos aos cabelos curtos, vendo como Sirius ficava belo a luz da lua.

- O que os Riddle queriam com ele?

Ela fungou e começou a olhar para o jardim do lado de fora da mansão.

- O sangue dele é poderoso. Eu fiz alguns testes para averiguar. Remus não é um lobisomem comum, ele tem três facetas. Ele é humano, mágico e animalesco. Isso o torna forte e por muitas vezes incontrolável.

- Bem, isso explicaria a quase chacina que ele planejava fazer essa madrugada.

Andrômeda balançou a cabeça vendo Sirius erguer por um instante uma das mãos para afastar uma mecha do seu cabelo que cai sobre seus olhos, logo afastando-a temeroso.

- Tendo sangue mágico, a parte animal dele é ainda mais forte que o comum, se ele não consegue controlar seus sentimentos como fúria e medo, o lobo dentro dele acaba ficando incontrolável e submergindo.

- Hum... – grunhiu Sirius comprimindo os lábios. – Eu não diria incontrolável, quero dizer, ele nem fez menção de me atacar.

Andrômeda sorriu de forma debochada virando o rosto para encará-lo e o mago apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é porque ele gosta de você.

- Agora é você quem deve para de falar asneiras! – Black praguejou quase sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

- Não seja tímido, Sirius, é tão difícil assim aceitar que alguém possa apreciar seu gênio terrível?

- Você só pode estar ficando louca Andrômeda!

- Que nada, priminho! Acho que é você quem precisa de um reajuste nessa sua vida solitária! Remus pode ajudá-lo de certa forma, e você não fica atrás.

- Ah, já estou até vendo os planos diabólicos aflorando de sua mente fértil.

- Eu não chamaria minhas idéias dessa forma, mas... se isso o agrada! – ela gracejou com uma piscadela, jogando charme para cima de Sirius.

- Okay, okay! Ande logo e diga o que você quer dessa vez.

- É algo bem simples na verdade. Quero que você o treine magicamente.

- O quê? – os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram ficando do tamanho de pratos.

- Ora, por favor! Quanto escândalo. A idéia tem sua lógica, se ele souber se defender na forma humana, não precisará evocar o lobo para ajudá-lo nas horas difíceis.

- Andy não me peça isso! – Sirius gemeu.

- Por favor! – ela continuou. – Bellatrix é um verdadeiro desastre com magia, Narcissa só usa seus poderes com a própria beleza. E Regulus, bem, temo por Remus perto dele, você sabe o quanto seu irmão costuma ser sexualmente incontrolável. Já você é diferente, você conseguiria com facilidade faze-lo compreender alguns princípios básicos. Ora, não seja tão chato, ao menos dessa vez não me obrigue a usar minha autoridade. Odeio isso, não gosto de te obrigar a fazer as coisas.

Sirius levou as duas mãos à cabeça pensando e começando a caminhar pela varanda.

- Eu não quero que ele saiba da maldição! – disse depressa, fazendo-a olhá-lo com a face brilhando de alegria. – Nem quero que ele comece a pensar que somos amigos ou algo do gênero.

- Sim, sim! – ela continuou concordando como uma criança, esquecendo-se que o segundo pedido não estava ao seu alcance.

Sirius suspirou parando na sua frente, esgotado de lutar contra os pudores internos que o impediam de querer se envolver com as pessoas, de estar com elas.

Com uma careta ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Você é um anjo, Sirius! – Andy disse, aproximando-se para abraçá-lo, mas um abraço quase sem contato, cuidadoso.

- O que eu não faço por você, prima? – o mago respondeu sem retribuir, apenas apreciando o calor dos braços de Andrômeda pousados de leve em seus ombros.

* * *

**N/A: **_A primeira coisa que vocês devem se pergunatr depois deste capítulo é... Quem irá agarrar quem primeiro? O Hehehehe, brincadeira, mas pelo menos uma coisa ficou clara não? Essa suposta apreciação que o lobo tem com o Sirius é meio suspeita... hihihi! De qualquer forma ciúmes a parte, nosso querido Sirrius terá que conviver mais com o Remus, pobrezinho. Imagine que judiação, ficar ao lado de Lupin grande parte do dia! HA!_

_Ah, mas é uma maravilha que vocês estejam gostando. Ignorando minhas costas doloridas com as ameaças de uma certa pessoa que tentou me amaldiçoar com uma varinha para tentar roubar minhas pobres idéias... acho que a coisa tá fluindo! ' Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, fico muito, muito feliz que estejam gostando!_

_Quanto ao próximo capítulo, ele será um pouco mais cômico sabe? Só para apaziguar um pouco!_

_Então beijos imensos para vocês!_


	5. O Desejo do Toque

**Velas Negras**

****

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O desejo do toque **

Gritos. Sim, aquilo eram gritos misturados a risadas. Ele praticamente dormira dois dias seguidos, escondendo-se no próprio quarto, querendo se matar por ter aceitado o pedido de Andrômeda e agora estava desacostumado aqueles sons.

De qualquer forma já era hora de sair da toca. Seu corpo exigia uma refeição descente, quem sabe um pouco de doce de leite, ou torradas com mel, mas o importante é que ele precisava comer algo logo, antes que se deparasse com a prima e ela exigisse que ele cumprisse parte do que prometera.

Só que aqueles sons animados de certa forma o estavam incomodando. Era óbvio que a pessoa responsável por exalar tamanha alegria só poderia ser sua querida sobrinha Nymphadora, mas geralmente era ele o culpado por fazê-la rir daquela forma. Quem seria a outra pessoa capaz de tamanha proeza?

Mas não precisou pensar muito sobre isso quando alcançou a mesa da sala de jantar. Havia ali uma grande quantidade de alimentos distribuídos de forma organizada, suas benditas torradinhas seguras no canto esquerdo, no entanto o que seus olhos captaram em primeiro lugar foi Nym quase pulando em cima da cadeira enquanto movia uma peça no tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Xeque! – ela exclamou entusiasmada, sorrindo para nada mais, nada menos que Remus que pareceu muito surpreso com o movimento.

- Eu não sabia que você jogava tão bem! – ele murmurou refletindo sobre as possíveis jogadas e apreciando a astúcia da pequena.

- Ora, só porque eu tenho oito anos não quer dizer que eu seja burra! – Nymphadora explicou com as mãos na cintura, satisfeita por ter impressionado Remus.

- Ah! – ele suspirou movendo um peão e colocando novamente a partida a seu favor. – Mas por trás de uma grande jogadora deve ter um grande mestre, não? – perguntou astuto, fazendo-a corar.

E foi neste instante que ambos perceberam a presença de Sirius parado na porta com uma cara de poucos amigos. O mago não estava gostando nada, nada que o lobisomem estivesse arrebatando tão facilmente o coração da sua preciosa sobrinha. Poderiam chamá-lo de egoísta, mas só ele tinha o direito de fazê-la ficar tão feliz.

- Tio Sirius, venha sente-se aqui e me veja jogar! – Nym chamou virando-se para ele entusiasmada enquanto batia a mãozinha na cadeira ao lado.

Sirius atendeu ao pedido mais na tentativa de tornar sua presença um incomodo para Remus do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Bom dia! – o licantropo cumprimentou, recebendo uma resposta não muito animada por parte do mago. – Estou impressionado com as habilidades de Nymphadora, já é a segunda vez que ele me põe em xeque! – ele continuou comentando enquanto Sirius fingia não dar muita atenção aquilo e se servia de um pedaço de mamão.

- Todos já tomaram café da manhã? – perguntou ignorando quase que solenemente as tentativas amigáveis de Remus.

- Sim, sim! – Nym respondeu movendo uma peça que logo foi comida pelo peão de Remus, fazendo-a ficar contrariada com a perda. – Mamãe saiu, disse que tinha problemas para resolver, Tia Bella e Tia Cissa foram às compras e eu não vejo Tio Reg há quase três dias. – ela respondeu olhando o tabuleiro de diversos ângulos como se uma boa jogada fosse simplesmente cair no seu colo.

Remus observou Sirius mastigar sem muita apetite seu café da manhã sentindo-se levemente chateado com a frieza do outro. Pareciam ter progredido tanto naquela noite turbulenta, e agora ele simplesmente agia como se fossem estranhos.

Sirius percebeu que era observado, mas resolveu não dar muita atenção ao fato. Tinha mais com o que preocupar, ou seja, com o seu futuro sendo professor daquele licantropo, e só de pensar nisso ficava desanimado. Dando uma olhadela para a prima, percebeu sua expressão angustiada, e sem nem ao menos se dar conta do que fazia, sussurrou uma dica que Remus conseguiu ouvir, mas demonstrando não se importar.

- A rainha! – comentou vendo Nym dar um salto percebendo as intenções do tio.

- Xeque de novo! – ela exclamou movendo a peça satisfeita consigo mesma, vendo Remus sorrir como se aquilo não tivesse sido nada demais.

- Ah, então este é seu mestre, não é? – ele perguntou fazendo Sirius franzir o cenho.

Nymphadora corou de leve e pareceu ficar subitamente acanhada.

- É, Tio Sirius joga xadrez comigo de vez em quando.

O mago resolveu ignorar aquilo e continuou a comer em silêncio. Duas jogadas depois assistiu a um perfeito xeque-mate de Remus, que simplesmente derrubou o rei de Nymphadora que soltou um muxoxo alto.

- Ah não! – ela gemeu contrariada, e Remus rapidamente tentou dizer palavras que a deixasse animada:

- Ora, mas você jogou muito bem! Nunca pensei que encontraria alguém tão talentoso no xadrez.

E aquilo pareceu fazer algum efeito na garotinha, que como num passe de mágica começou a sorrir novamente. Sirius revirou os olhos contrariado com aquela visão.

- Verdade? – Nym exclamou quase saltitando na cadeira. – Mas você tem é que jogar com o Tio Sirius, ele é muito bom! Toda vez que ele e o Tio Reg resolvem competir ele sai vitorioso.

Remus concordou com a cabeça e imediatamente se voltou para o mago, disposto a capturar aquela chance de fazer um novo contato.

- E então, o que acha, Sirius? Jogaria uma partida comigo?

- Hã, o quê? – Black questionou não acreditando que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, e Nym imediatamente começou a falar entusiasmada:

- Vamos, Tio Sirius! Só uma! Vamos! – pediu com cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

O mago ficou levemente contrariado com o pedido, não suportando a expressão suplicante de Nym e a face tranqüila de Remus, enervando-se até a última fibra do seu ser.

- Sinto muito, Nym, mas eu não estou muito bem disposto! – resmungou na desculpa mais esfarrapada da sua vida.

- Ah, não seja chato! – ela continuou puxando a manga de sua camiseta cumprida.

- Partidas de xadrez são chatas e entediantes, eu não estou com pique para isso! – ele sentenciou, mas ele não preparado era para a proposta de Remus.

- Ora, não seja por isso, a gente pode apostar. – o licantropo sugeriu com uma expressão misteriosa, fazendo Sirius fita-lo desconfiado.

- Só se eu puder enterrá-lo no jardim depois que eu ganhar de você! – Sirius concluiu perverso, tomando um gole de suco.

- Tudo bem! – Remus concordou com um gesto de ombros quase fazendo o outro engasgar. – Só que se eu ganhar você irá sair para tomar sorvete comigo e com a Nym!

E ao ouvir isso a garotinha começou a gritar de felicidade enquanto batia palmas.

- Isso, isso! – exclamou, e Sirius viu que realmente não tinha escapatória.

- Certo, então comecemos logo com isso. – ele suspirou acomodando-se no lugar que a sobrinha estivera ocupando e ficando de frente para Remus, que começara a ajeitar as peças no tabuleiro.

Impaciente ao vê-lo perder tempo daquela forma, Sirius fez um leve movimento de mão fazendo com que todas elas rapidamente ocupassem seus lugares como se mãos invisíveis às movessem.

Remus ficou um pouco surpreso com isso reparando imediatamente nas luvas negras, mas logo disfarçou, dizendo displicente para que Sirius fizesse sua primeira jogada. Nymphadora ao lado do Tio participava do jogo dando gritinhos entusiasmados a cada jogada, deixando bem claro que estava torcendo para que o licantropo ganhasse.

Mesmo que Sirius relutasse em admitir, ele estava se divertindo com a partida. Nym ao seu lado parecia não se conter de tamanha felicidade observando-os jogar, e até mesmo Matilda e Hawk, ambos funcionários da mansão, se espantaram em ver aquela algazarra no salão onde eram feitas as refeições, principalmente por Sirius estar em meio a ela. O patrão costumava passar grande parte do seu tempo longe de casa e a maioria dos empregados não compreendiam seus hábitos literalmente vampirescos, muitos deles chegando a temê-lo.

- Hum, pela esquerda... não... – murmurou Remus comprimindo de leve os olhos enquanto Sirius o fitava em expectativa, sem disfarçar o orgulho pela jogada perfeita. – É, dessa vez você quase me pegou! – o licantropo tornou a dizer minutos depois, movendo uma peça e sorrindo docemente para seu adversário.

Sirius sentiu-se contrariado por ter seu xeque superado de forma tão espetacular. Não planejava perder aquela partida, e foi com este pensamento que ele tornou a mover seu cavalo esquecendo-se que sua torre ficaria vulnerável.

Remus rapidamente aproveitou a oportunidade causando-lhe uma incrível vontade de pronunciar todo o seu vocabulário de palavrões, o que e ele obviamente não fez por causa da presença da sobrinha.

- Ora, ora... olha o que temos aqui! Uma reunião familiar! – a voz de Regulus fez todos subitamente desviarem os olhos do tabuleiro para vê-lo se aproximar displicente com uma maçã na mão. – Maninho, maninho, não sabia que esse seu coração de gelo andava tão derretido nestes últimos dias. Quem diria, uma confraternização... – e olhando na direção de Remus com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, os olhos perscrutando o rapaz, como os de um caçador, continuou. - ... com um licantropo.

Ao em vez de se sentir ofendido o lobisomem apenas manteve-se calmo olhando de Sirius para Regulus. Eles eram extremamente semelhantes devido ao parentesco, ambos tinham a mesma altura, o mesmo tipo de corpo, mas a diferença marcante estava naquele ar selvagem que envolvia Sirius, ao contrário do irmão, que mais parecia um boneco estilizado vestido em suas melhores roupas.

- Então você finalmente resolveu aparecer? Se cansou do pequeno bordel daquela sua amiga... como era mesmo o nome... Katarina, não, não, Lydia, ou seria Marta? – Sirius retrucou assistindo o irmão se sentar numa cadeira ao lado de Remus, olhando-o de forma assassina. Nymphadora ao seu lado parecia também irritada com o aparecimento do tio.

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma Katarina, uma Lydia e uma Marta! – retrucou tentando manter o rosto impassivo.

- Tio o que é um bordel? – Nym ao seu lado perguntou mais do que depressa, ignorando plenamente Regulus e não notando a súbita atmosfera tensa que fez Remus se sentir um completo estranho no local.

Regulus riu da pergunta da sobrinha e piscou para Sirius como se dissesse essa eu passo para você.

- Apenas uma casa como outra qualquer, Nymphadora – Sirius respondeu já sem paciência tentando se concentrar novamente no jogo, mas não sem perceber que Regulus agora começava a jogar seu charme na direção de Remus que parecia uma criancinha indefesa. Surpreendentemente aquilo o irritou de forma inexplicável.

- Ah, Lupin, não é mesmo? – o Black mais novo perguntou dando uma mordida calculada em sua maçã enquanto Remus o fitava um pouco encabulado.

- Er, sim, Remus Lupin. – respondeu.

- Interessante, pensei que você fosse mais velho. Vejo que me enganei. Eu sou Regulus Black, Andrômeda comentou sobre o fato de você vir morar uns tempos conosco. – o rapaz acrescentou apreciando os cuidados do licantropo para parecer no mínimo simpático.

- Bem eu... – Remus fez menção de dizer, levemente perturbado com o olhar intenso que recebia, mas logo foi despertado pela voz impaciente de Sirius.

- Sua vez, Lupin!

E o licantropo olhou novamente para o tabuleiro sentido o peso da atenção de Regulus sobre sua orelha. Aquilo era incomodo, praticamente não sabia onde se esconder e o irmão de Sirius provocava-o com aquela atitude insinuante.

Olhando para suas peças e avaliando o jogo o mais rápido o possível, franziu o cenho para o que viu. Erguendo os olhos na direção do adversário, tentando acreditar que o que olhara era verdade, se deparou com dois orbes azuis nada contentes, que pareciam exigir uma reação rápida.

Ele tinha certeza que Sirius entregara o rei de propósito. Não era lógico que depois de jogadas fantásticas ele simplesmente cometesse um erro tão banal. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Não queria ser enterrado no jardim, e qualquer coisa que o afastasse por alguns instantes da presença opressora de Regulus parecia ser uma boa pedida.

- Xeque-mate! – disse sem emoção movendo uma de suas torres na direção da peça principal de Sirius.

Nymphadora deu um gritinho animado ao ver à vitória do lobisomem e começou a cantarolar sobre o passeio que iriam dar.

- Quem te viu quem te vê, maninho! Se me dissessem eu não acreditaria que você acaba de perder de propósito.

Por baixo da mesa Sirius cerrou os punhos para não perder o controle, conseguindo por fim retrucar com um simples "_Não sei do que você está falando!" _

- Ah, sorvete, sorvete, sorvete! Nós vamos tomar sorvete – Nymphadora pulava de um lado para o outro.

- Hum pelo jeito vocês tem um compromisso a cumprir! – Regulus observou pondo-se de pé de supetão sob o olhar de Remus que parecia esperar que ele avançasse nele a qualquer momento. – É uma pena, mas eu não poderia ir, tenho um encontro inadiável, se é que vocês me entendem? – acrescentou piscando um dos olhos para Sirius no ápice da sua presunção, começando a sair do salão como se tivesse o rei na barriga.

- Nhá, ele é tão bobo! – Nym exclamou dando língua para o nada e fazendo o licantropo rir. Sirius ainda sentando apenas comprimiu os lábios em visível irritação.

Remus desviando a atenção da garotinha olhou para o mago vendo sua face alterada. Não compreendera o motivo para tanta tensão entre os irmãos, mas de toda forma pode comprovar o quanto Regulus conseguia ser intimidante e incomodo. Talvez fosse por isso que Sirius não gostasse dele, poderia não conhecer o rapaz a muito tempo, mas a breve conversa que ouvira lhe mostrou que Reg adorava provocar o irmão mais velho.

- Se você não quiser ir, nós não iremos! – o licantropo disse de repente, o mais baixo possível para que Nym não escutasse.

Sirius ergueu os olhos na direção dele fazendo-o se arrepiar sem motivo algum. Ele observou-o avaliar a sobrinha brevemente para logo em seguida tornar a encara-lo.

- Não, foi uma aposta, eu perdi. – sentenciou já se levantando e deixando Remus boquiaberto.

- Mas você fac... – o licantropo tentou dizer, logo se calando com o olhar de aviso que Sirius lhe deu.

- Sorvete! – Nymphadora gritou mais uma vez correndo na direção do tio para abraçá-lo, e Remus apenas assistiu levemente impressionado o quanto o mago era cuidadoso com a sobrinha.

* * *

Sirius estava no mínimo incomodado com a quantidade surpreendente de pessoas a sua volta. Nymphadora ia logo à frente parecendo extasiada com qualquer coisa que via. Remus ao seu lado caminhava sorrindo ao ver a pequena tão realizada.

O mago praticamente não sabia o que fazer, já estavam chegando no parque e ele se encontrava praticamente exausto de ter que desviar de alguns pedestres descuidados. Era insuportável ter que ficar desviando de cada pessoa que se aproximava, ele simplesmente não conseguia relaxar, era como se a qualquer momento fosse ser atacado.

Era por isso que não gostava de sair de dia, não apreciava lugares movimentados e sentia-se exausto com apenas dez minutos de caminhada. Agradecia por Nymphadora e o licantropo não repararem no seu desconforto, e com uma expressão de angustia substituindo a irritação, ele continuava caminhando ao lado de Remus, suspirando levemente aliviado por estarem chegando a um local mais espaçoso e menos movimentado.

Remus fingia não notar a estranha tensão que envolvia Sirius. Por muitas vezes enquanto caminhavam o viu se virar bruscamente para um lado evitando um simples roce com um pedestre. Estranhou aquela atitude e de certa forma aquilo pareceu normal se tratando do mago. Pensava se o rapaz tinha alguma fobia contra o toque, refletindo melhor sobre isso se recordava também do fato de Sirius usar luvas mesmo de dia. Tudo muito estranho afinal.

Decidiu parar de pensar em Sirius Black um pouco. Aquilo era o que mais vinha fazendo desde que fora salvo por ele. Era simplesmente inevitável, não conseguia descrever a sensação, não era apenas gratidão, era puro fascínio. Gostava de analisar cada expressão do mago, apreciava sua personalidade fria, e se muitas vezes se chateava com suas palavras bruscas, sentia-se recompensado com outras mínimas atitudes, como quando ele lhe estendera a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

- Olha, ali, um carrinho de sorvete! – Nym parou na frente deles apontando para um homem de idade que vendia picolés para uma verdadeira trupe de pestinhas.

Sirius olhou aquela multidão infantil ao redor do carrinho com horror. Só de imaginar aquele monte de crianças correndo para lá e para cá perto dele já ficava sem ar, e de repente Remus começou a rir sem motivo nenhum ao seu lado. Ele não compreendeu aquilo, estava mais ocupado em buscar um lugar bem afastado do tumulto.

- Sabe, elas não mordem. – o licantropo sussurrou de forma maliciosa, fazendo-o corar pela primeira vez ao ser pego de surpresa daquela forma.

Remus continuou rindo baixinho, ficando um pouco surpreso com a reação do mago, mas nem por isso igualmente satisfeito.

- Ah, vamos comprar alguns, vamos! – Nym começou a dizer puxando a manga da blusa comprida de Sirius. – Vamos, Tio. Quero um de chocolate. Vamos até lá tio, vamos.

O simples pedido de Nymphadora para se aproximarem dos garotos fez Sirius gelar, e para sua surpresa mais do que rápido Remus tomou seu partido e se ofereceu para acompanhá-la. Enquanto os dois se afastavam, o mago decidiu buscar algum recanto bem seguro embaixo de qualquer árvore. Agora sim tinha tempo para se irritar corretamente com a atitude do licantropo de minutos atrás. Quem ele pensava que era para rir dele daquela forma? E como diabos ele havia notado seu desconforto?

E foi pensando nisso que ele se assustou brevemente quando Remus parou logo a sua frente estendendo-lhe uma casquinha com sorvete de chocolate. Ele estava recostado no caule de uma árvore, os braços cruzados e a expressão emburrada, e na concepção de Remus estava simplesmente adorável.

- Aqui! – o licantropo disse estendendo-lhe o que comprara para ele vendo o mago pousar seus olhos sobre sua mão como se estivesse com medo dela. – Nym disse que você gostava deste sabor, então não vi problema algum em comprar uma casquinha para você, espero que não se incomode! – disse ainda segurando o sorvete.

Sirius estava indeciso em estender a mão e aceitar a gentileza ou simplesmente dizer que não queria. Sabia que se fosse tão frio o licantropo com toda certeza se magoaria, e com algum esforço ergueu a mão direita lentamente, evitando tocar os dedos do lobisomem e apanhando o que lhe era oferecido. Uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente começava a provocá-lo dizendo que ele nunca se importara em ser rude com alguém, porque agora estava sendo diferente?

Remus sorriu contente quando ele apanhou o sorvete, e num movimento breve recostou-se na árvore ao seu lado, lambendo devagar a própria casquinha.

- Nymphadora foi brincar com alguns garotos naquele campinho! – disse apontando com a mão livre na direção correta, encantando-se com a visão da garotinha conversando feliz com uma menina mais nova que ela.

- Tudo bem! – Sirius suspirou dando de ombros, ainda sem provar o sorvete e olhando para ele como se fosse um bicho estranho.

- Você não quer? – Remus perguntou solicito franzindo o cenho.

- Não. – o mago respondeu depressa. – Não, quero dizer, sim, eu quero! – acrescentou confundindo-se com as palavras fazendo Remus rir.

Sirius de repente desejou ter um buraco para se enfiar naquele exato instante, e sem pensar levou a casquinha a boca para manter-se ocupado e parar de agir como um idiota na frente do licantropo.

Depois de um tempo Remus parou de rir e passou a comer em silêncio, olhando para o céu e hora ou outra observando Sirius e sua minuciosa arte de comer casquinha.

- O que você tanto olha? – o mago perguntou de supetão fazendo-o se assustar. Não reparara que estava dando muita na telha ao ficar encarando Sirius de cinco em cinco minutos, e dessa fez foi ele quem ficou vermelho.

- Er... você come casquinha de forma estranha! – finalmente respondeu, tentando ser afável. – Parece nunca ter provado uma.

- Isso é porque eu realmente nunca provei. – Sirius respondeu imediatamente, fazendo o lobisomem se virar na sua direção surpreso.

- Você está falando sério?

- Porque eu mentiria? – o mago retrucou, e o licantropo ficou em silêncio, desviando os olhos na direção de Nymphadora vendo-a correr atrás de uma bola, a casquinha já desaparecida, provavelmente completamente devorada.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram e até mesmo Remus terminou seu sorvete, sobrando apenas Sirius, que comia o seu devagar, vez ou outra se atrapalhando com alguns pingos do doce derretido, fazendo o licantropo ter que disfarçar o quanto achava a cena engraçada.

- Andy me disse que você irá me treinar, isso é verdade?

Sirius pareceu despertar de um sonho, virando-se para olhar o lobisomem.

- Sim. – disse sem muita emoção e Remus mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu vi o que você fez com as peças de xadrez, lembro-me vagamente de você lançando magia naquele dia que fomos buscar meu padrinho, mas... – parou parecendo indeciso sobre o que dizer. – Eu não sei se sou tão mágico a este ponto.

O mago pareceu indeciso sobre o que dizer, ainda olhando-o meio perdido, os dois se encararam por um bom tempo, era uma nova forma de se verem que surpreendeu ambos, mesmo que nenhum deles admitisse. Pela primeira vez Sirius reparava na brisa movendo os fios de cabelo de Remus, nos seus olhos amendoados e o rosto ainda pálido só que com um aspecto mais vigoroso. _O que estava fazendo?_, se perguntou sem muita força de vontade, e foi com um esforço que conseguiu responder.

- Você tem aura mágica, Lupin. Não se preocupe com isso. – e desviou os olhos pensando que aquilo poderia ficar pior, e uma corrente elétrica percorreu sua espinha. Como assim ficar pior? No que ele estava pensando? De manhã praticamente desejara cozinhar o licantropo vivo, e desde a inoportuna visita de Regulus vinha agindo de forma estranha.

- Me desculpe! – Remus disse de repente, fazendo Sirius se assustar.

- Pelo o quê? – perguntou tentado a acrescentar _dessa vez. _

- Você está praticamente sendo obrigado a suportar a minha presença. Não gosto de obrigar as pessoas a fazerem o que elas não querem.

Sirius ergueu os olhos para o nada, e piscou algumas vezes. Já acabara com o próprio sorvete e ainda sentia o sabor do chocolate.

- Andrômeda não manda em mim! – disse simplesmente, ele mesmo se chocando com as verdades das próprias palavras. Se refletisse bem, chegaria a desconfortável conclusão que naquele tempo todo decidira ajudar o licantropo por vontade própria, e uma prova disso fora à primeira vez que o salvará.

Remus o olhou comovido e o estranho contemplamento entre eles retornou com força total, fazendo Sirius sentir um estranho frio na barriga. O primeiro desejo que ele teve foi uma incontrolável vontade de tocar o licantropo mais se deteve, engolindo em seco quando este lhe abriu um sorriso.

- Fico feliz por não ter me enganado com você! – o lobisomem disse de repente fazendo-o ficar confuso.

- Se enganar comigo? – perguntou vendo Remus dar um passo para frente, sentindo os dedos formigarem com a nova necessidade de sentir calor humano, a proximidade ainda mais pungente acompanhada do brilho estranho nos olhos do licantropo. Ele já vira aquele brilho antes.

Mas o instante se dissolveu com um grito de Nymphadora que os fez despertar. Ela vinha correndo para eles, os cabelos bagunçados, a roupa suja de terra e um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Voltei! – ela exclamou entre risos.

Sirius viu Remus piscar os olhos várias vezes parecendo despertar, se virando para a garotinha com gentileza.

O que acontecera ali, afinal? Sentia-se temeroso de tentar descrever o que se passara, estava estupefato com a coragem de Remus ao se aproximar sem sequer pedir permissão, e ainda havia a sua estranha relutância em se afastar.

Olhou para a nuca do licantropo horrorizado consigo mesmo, dando-se conta das bruscas mudanças que começavam a acontecer. Ele desejara tocá-lo. Nunca em sua vida desejara tocar ninguém além dos integrantes de sua família. Porque isso agora? Porque logo com Remus?

* * *

**N/A: **_Uaaa! E este foi o capítulo que mais demorou sair. Porque será que foi o maior? Mistério! Uaaa! Hehehehe! Bem, antes de tudo perdoem os errinhos que com certeza apareceram. Não tive tempo nem paciência de revisar tudo com calma, estava ansiosa por postar logo, então... sejam compreensivos, sim? ' _

_ E, jogando as favas as idiotices desse dessa vez faço questão de agradecer as reviews. Sim, sim! Primeiro a amabilidade da **Amy Lupin **(Nhá, você viu só que sexy o Siriuszinhu? E a olhada foi impagável, eu tinha que fazer o Remus olhar para ele daquela forma! E pode deixar, prometo que o Sirius não morrerá BV! Huahauahua!), **Paulili **(Bem, não digo que a ação chegará rápido, será em pequenas doses, sabe! Olhares daqui, gestos dali, neste cap. mesmo o Sirius tá bem assustado com suas novas... cof... percepções!), **Jéssica Potter** ( Ah, dessa vez o Sr. Black flutuou, sim sim, mas foi nos olhinhos do nosso querido Remus. Viu só? O que um lobo num faz com uma pessoa, ham? Será q Sirius começou a desenvolver ciúmes pelo Remus tb? Aquela ceninha com o Regulus... hummm!), **Moony Ntc **(puppy eyes Você viu Loveless? Naummmmmm! Ahhh eu adoro esse anime. Hauahua! Sobi arrasando o coraçãozinho do Ritsuka! puppy eyes novamente Ah, as luvinhas do Subaru-kun, sim sim, eu tive a idéia das luvas com ele, mas a maldição veio de outro lugar, Fruits Basket, já ouviu falar? Pois é... Quanto a descontroles em si, eu acho que Sirius anda meio abalado coitado, será pq? hehehe), **Sra. Kinomoto **( Hum, será que vai ser o Sirius? Vou te contar um segredinho, próximo capítulo você vai ter uma idéia do quanto isso vai ser um pouquinho complicado. expressão maligna Pobre Remus! Nhaaaa!), **Sophia **( Oie! Eu acho que tô atualizando rápido, né? Bem, espero que sim, eu sei muito bem o quanto é ruim ficar esperando por novos caps. '), **usaqui no ashi **( Bem, sua pergunta foi respondida! Hehehe! Sirius notou Remus, na verdade foi algo bem suave, se é que posso chamar assim. Ah, mas que ele notou, notou. A vontade de tocar o lobinho num pode ficar batida, né?), **Drika **( oioioi moça. Bem, vejamos, Kamikaze na época da Segunda Guerra Mundial, eram os pilotos que simplesmente se dispunham a morrer para atacar um navio, eles literalmente se jogavam com o avião e tudo mais para fazê-los naufragar. Basicamente é um ataque suicida! O povinho de 11 de setembro eram kamikazes. Sem noção, né?), **Katrina **(Obrigadinha pelos elogios adoráveis, espero que você continue gostando do que está lendo.), **Dorayaki **( Ele é lindo naum? Um lado selvagem, um lado doce. Quero um pra mim! Emburrada!). _

_Uou! Grande isso! Hehehe! Bem, espero que tenham gostado do cap. Eu achei uns defeitos nele, mas já que nada mais pareceu aflorar facilmente da minha mente, paciência. Como vocês viram Remus e Sirius elevaram um nível. Nos próximos caps. as coisas começaram a esquentar um pouco mais, e assim, as coisas irão evoluir para o tão satisfatório R/S que td mundo gosta. Mas enquanto isso não acontece, não se esqueçam da maldição heim! E como presentinho, devo dizer que Jamezito vai parecer nessa fic, vcs axam que eu o deixaria de lado? E a Lily tb! Aguardem. _

_Well, espero que tenham gostado dessa minha viagem! Cometem, okay? .! Kisses e obrigada a tds vcs! _


	6. Cemitério de Flores

**Velas Negras**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 – Cemitério de Flores **

Sirius moveu o braço provocando pequenas fagulhas elétricas que atingiram diversos lugares do extenso quintal. Remus com o olhar compenetrado se esforçou para reagir, mas apenas conseguiu desviar dos golpes, como sempre.

- Maldição, Lupin! Defenda-se e ataque. – Sirius ralhou caminhando na direção do rapaz ofegante que caíra sentado na grama depois que o mago resolveu lhe dar uma trégua.

Era um fim de tarde agradável e fresco. Já estavam no quarto dia de treinamento, que sempre começava às três da tarde e ia praticamente até a hora que Black considerasse apropriado. Sirius não poderia reclamar do seu aprendiz, Remus era forte e habilidoso, conseguira realizar simples feitiços já no primeiro dia, mas quando se tratava de lutas ele parecia se recusar a contratacar.

- É impossível! – o licantropo bufou. – Você é muito rápido, não consigo fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Para isso existem campos de força, barreiras mágicas, escudos... – o mago começou a enumerar parando ao lado dele puxando-o para cima pelos ombros, fazendo-o ficar de pé em poucos minutos. – A melhor defesa é o ataque, enquanto você não parar de fugir, nunca vai conseguir ganhar de nenhum adversário. Agora vamos, Lupin, mais uma vez!

-Ah, não! – o lobisomem gemeu. – Que tortura! Será que dá para você pelo menos me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

Sirius se afastou já concentrando energia em uma de suas mãos.

- Só farei isso se você parar de correr como uma galinha assustada e começar a me atacar como deve!

Remus suspirou resignado desviando da esfera de luz e sentindo parte do seu sapato ficar chamuscado. Sirius era um ótimo professor, mas era difícil ele se soltar completamente, tinha medo que dessa forma o lobo viesse a tona, e só faltava uma semana para a lua-cheia, ou seja, sua parte animalesca começava a se fortalecer lentamente.

- Mais uma vez! – murmurou Sirius para si mesmo, e maldosamente atacou com um golpe especial, que se dividiu em vários raios que percorreram o ar na direção do lobisomem vindo de todos os lados. O mago estava mais do que disposto em abusar da habilidade do licantropo de se desviar.

"Faça uma barreira! Uma simples barreira, idiota!", pensou enervado, e foi neste instante que assistiu a uma de suas magias voar em cheio na direção de Remus, não lhe dando oportunidade de escapar.

O licantropo se assustou com a luz prestes a atingi-lo e por instinto postou as mãos na sua frente. Uma pequena parede transparente, parecendo feita de ar se formou surpreendendo-o ao mesmo tempo em que recebia o impacto do golpe.

A parede não foi o suficiente para suportar todos os danos do raio. No mesmo instante em Remus resistia, no outro era empurrado para trás sendo jogado alguns metros mais adiante. Perante aquela cena Sirius não se agüentou e começou a rir.

- Até que enfim! – comentou se aproximando dele, observando sua súbita expressão irritada que acompanhava sua face pálida. – Viu, não foi tão difícil, só precisou de um empurrãozinho.

- Isso foi golpe baixo, eu poderia ter me machucado de verdade! – resmungou, mas Sirius continuou rindo. – Diabos, pare de rir seu sádico. – exigiu erguendo-se e espanando a terra da roupa, vendo que parte de sua camiseta havia se queimado.

- Ora, Remus, não seja tão rabugento. Foi engraçado. A sua cara... – Sirius continuou as gargalhadas.

Remus pensou em lhe dar um cascudo bem potente, mas um estalo alcançou seu cérebro ao ouvir o mago utilizando seu primeiro nome.

- Ei, você me chamou de Remus! – disse feliz.

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou tentando controlar seu acesso e limpando as lágrimas no canto dos olhos.

- Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome! – repetiu o licantropo.

Sirius se endireitou ainda com uma expressão divertida. Por fora aparentava calma, mas internamente ralhava consigo mesmo pela nova ousadia. Não deveria alimentar aquele tipo de intimidade.

- Bem, este é sue nome, não é? – comentou displicente, virando-se de costas para que o licantropo não visse suas bochechas levemente rosadas. – Acho que por hoje foi o suficiente. Você deveria tomar um banho antes do jantar, ou senão irão pensar que você estava rolando na terra. – acrescentou e Remus apenas o observou se afastar, ignorando a provocação, o coração quase saltando boca para fora.

_Mas o que afinal fora isso? _

**

* * *

**

- Regulus Black! Juro que irei cozinhá-lo, e servir os cachorros com suas vísceras. Volte aqui imediatamente e me devolva isso! – urrou Bella tentando alcançar o primo.

Reg correu para o hall fazendo um gesto com a mão esquerda para colocar uma cadeira no caminho da prima atrasando-a e com a outra carregando firmemente um caderno de couro vermelho.

- Por Deus, que gritaria é essa? – Andy perguntou vindo do porão acompanhada de Abel, que plenamente recuperado passara a ajuda-la, mesmo estando cego.

O alquimista sentia-se grato pela ajuda e fazia de tudo para compartilhar seus conhecimentos com a estudiosa Black. Neste exato instante buscavam Sirius e Remus para conversarem sobre a próxima lua-cheia, mas no meio do caminhos e depararam com uma típica guerra entre Bellatrix e Regulus.

- Regulus, me devolva! Você não tem o direito de bisbilhotar meus encantamentos. – berrou Bella parecendo uma criança ao atropelar a cadeira que estava nos eu caminho seguindo o primo na direção da cozinha, deixando Andy e seu convidado levemente embaraçados pelo tumulto.

- Eles são energéticos, não? – comentou Abel com um braço apoiado no de Andrômeda para que pudesse caminhar sem esbarrar em alguma coisa.

- Nem me fale! Esses dois conseguem ser mais infantis que minha filha de oito anos.

O Alquimista riu com o comentário sendo acompanhado por Andrômeda, mas pararam imediatamente quando ouviram som de passos e Sirius apareceu vindo do quintal, seguido de perto por um Remus imundo e maltrapilho.

- Ah, aqui estão eles, Abel! – Andy comentou dando tapinhas na mão do homem.

- Isso é cheiro de queimado? – o alquimista perguntou de súbito farejando o ar.

Sirius tornou a rir deixando Remus enfezado. Andy observou que o licantropo parecia mais acabado do que nos outros dias que voltara do treinamento, e imaginava que tipo de prova seu primo havia obrigado-o a passar. Não que não confiasse no julgamento de Sirius, mas sabia muito bem que ele conseguia ser bem perverso quando queria.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa rápida! – ela anunciou séria, fazendo com que o mago parasse de rir para prestar atenção as suas palavras.

- Bem, algum problema? – Remus perguntou logo em seguida, se esquecendo de tentar assassinar Sirius com o olhar.

- Creio que vocês dois terão uma pequena missão para esta noite. – Andy continuou com Abel ao seu lado aguardando pacientemente.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo. Queria tanto descansar naquele dia, pelo jeito não teria paz tão cedo.

- Certo, o que é dessa vez? Teremos que caçar vampiros? – o mago perguntou recostando-se na parede e recebendo um olhar de repressão da prima.

- Você é sempre tão irritante, Sirius! Escute ao menos antes de chiar. – ela ralhou e continuou em seguida sem ignorar o olhar que Remus lançou na direção do primo que apenas soltou um "O que foi?" irritado. Ela enxergou cumplicidade naquelas ações, e aquilo a deixou alegre. – A lua-cheia está chegando, como vocês sabem. E eu e Abel precisamos preparar a poção para selar Remus quando ele completar a transformação, mas para isso falta alguns ingredientes, portanto pensamos em deixá-los encarregados em consegui-los.

- Bem, mas o que falta? – Lupin questionou depressa, disposto a ajudar com uma grande boa vontade.

- Grande parte deles pode ser comprados em alguma loja na cidade, são ervas e essas coisas, mas Abel quer testar uma nova composição, por isso vocês terão que fazer uma visitinha aos mortos esta noite. – ela comentou se permitindo fazer uma pequena brincadeira.

- Visitar os mortos? – Sirius questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É. Queremos usar as pétalas de uma flor rara, mas ela só cresce perto de túmulos. Alguns costumam chamá-la de Adormecer Vermelho, e creio que será bem fácil vocês colherem algumas no cemitério principal de Londres.

- Ah, só o que faltava! Daqui a pouco irei virar coveiro. – o mago reclamou.

Andy ignorou e continuou a dizer.

- Será que vocês poderiam ir lá hoje?

Remus olhou para Sirius deixando claro que a decisão era sua, e o mago endireitou-se irritado.

- Porque você não manda a Bellatrix, ou o Regulus fazerem isso? Além do mais, se é só para colher flores não acho que seja necessária à presença de duas pessoas.

- Por favor, primo, não crie problemas. Precisamos dessa flor o quanto antes, a poção terá que ser preparada até amanhã para conseguir atingir um tempo ideal de maturação. E você sabe muito bem que a boa vontade daqueles dois é tão grande quanto à de um bicho preguiça.

- Okay, okay! Eu farei o que você está pedindo, mas o Lupin vai ficar aqui. – completou apontando para o lobisomem.

- Remus tem que ir, você não saberá identificar a flor. – Abel se pronunciou pela primeira vez, fazendo Sirius olha-lo com certo descaso.

- Ora, me mostrem uma ilustração dela e problema resolvido.

- Não creio que você consiga ver uma ilustração dessa planta! – Remus disse apressado. – Ela não tem uma aparência agradável, parece uma erva daninha e é raro que sua foto apareça em livros de botânica.

Sirius respirou resignado.

- Eu só posso estar pagando por todos os meus pecado. – resmungou balançando a cabeça. – Tudo bem, nós iremos juntos senhor lobisomem! – acrescentou fingindo não ver o sorriso do licantropo. – Mas você terá que tomar um banho antes disso, me recuso a andar ao seu lado com você fedendo deste jeito! – completou com uma expressão provocativa.

Remus cerrou os punhos irritado.

- Eu não estaria assim se você fosse justo quando está lutando! - observou começando a se encaminhar para o seu quarto antes que ficasse tentado a iniciar uma discussão. Era incrível que quanto mais convivesse com Sirius mais provocativos ficavam um com o outro. Não sabia o motivo para isso, mas algumas vezes era simplesmente impossível se manter impassível.

- Eu o acompanho, filho! – Abel disse rapidamente estendo uma das mãos para o nada sendo logo aparado por Remus. – Então é você quem está fedendo queimado? – comentou em seguida, fazendo o licantropo desejar enforcar Sirius por aquela situação chamuscada.

Logo os dois desapareceram escada acima deixando para trás Andy e Sirius, que permaneceram no corredor escuro por mais alguns instantes.

- Pelo jeito ele anda progredindo. – ela disse com um sorriso satisfeito olhando para Sirius e vendo-o fingir que não estivera observando o licantropo se afastar.

- É, ele é bom! – o mago admitiu.

- Hum, um elogio vindo de você, priminho, que progresso! – provocou vendo as faces de Sirius ficarem vermelhas.

- Não seja, idiota, só estou dizendo a verdade.

Ela riu fazendo-o ficar ainda mais nervoso, mas logo mudou de assunto tornando a ficar serena.

- Vocês terão que tomar cuidado esta noite. Tendo em vista aquela outra noite, Riddle pode muito bem tentar atacá-los. Aqueles bruxos não ousariam invadir a mansão Black, mas se ambos estiverem fora da propriedade creio que ele não irá se conter.

- Tudo bem! – Sirius deu de ombros. – Se ele aparecer eu poderei me divertir um pouco, será bom fazer alguns exercícios.

- Ora, não brinque com isso, eles podem conseguir ferir vocês ou capturar Remus.

- Eles não irão capturar o Lupin! – Sirius retrucou mais rápido que o normal com um olhar duro.

Andrômeda apenas balançou a cabeça demonstrando que compreendera e tentando ocultar sua surpresa pela reação tempestiva acrescentou:

- Já que isso já foi resolvido, então não se esqueça que amanhã vocês também terão que ir até a cidade na lojinha dos Snape. Eu farei uma lista de compras com os ingredientes que ainda faltam.

- Eu realmente terei que ir na loja daquele seboso? – o mago comentou com um suspiro.

Andy fez cara de poucos amigos.

- Quando é que você vai crescer, heim Sirius? Não posso acreditar que você ainda insista em ficar brigando com Severus Snape, chamando-o por estes nomes horríveis.

O mago bufou dirigindo-se para a sala passando pela prima dando-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro.

- E eu lá tenho culpa dele não lavar o cabelo? – perguntou com um sorrisinho que ela não pode resistir tendo que concordar que a oleosidade do cabelo de Severus Snape não era uma coisa normal.

- Você tem certeza de que esta maldita flor existe? – perguntou Sirius recostado num epitáfio particularmente grande, observando Remus vasculhar ao redor do túmulo.

- Não, Sirius, tudo isso não é nada mais nada menos do que fruto da minha mente doentia. – Remus respondeu impaciente, não conseguindo ficar calmo diante das provocações do companheiro.

O mago deu de ombros ignorando a resposta mal criada enquanto apanhava no bolso interno do casaco um maço de cigarros. Acendendo um deles com habilidade, passou a tragá-lo lentamente, observando Remus ficar ora ou outra de joelhos, caminhando de um lado para o outro.

- Nós já percorremos meio cemitério, sabe? Nunca pensei que poderia ver tumbas tão sem graça como essas. – comentou virando-se para ver o lobisomem ficar de pé, abanando o ar ao seu redor para espalhar a fumaça do cigarro.

- Você ainda irá morrer por causa disso! – observou caminhando para o próximo epitáfio.

- Importa-se? – Sirius perguntou travesso lançando parte do que tragara na direção de Remus.

- Nenhum pouco! – este respondeu já de joelhos novamente, sem se dar o trabalho de olhar para trás.

Sirius continuou a fumar em silêncio, saboreando o sabor incomodo. Era uma bela noite, boa para caminhar pela cidade e não para perambular no cemitério. Mas fazer o que? Aquele era seu dever.

Embora reclamasse estava gostando do silêncio do local, da tranqüilidade que havia em cada corredor cheio de velas acesas com o cheiro pungente de flores, mas enquanto refletia sobre isso, sentiu que sua paz era interrompida por presenças mágicas que se aproximavam do local onde estavam.

Lançou a quimba no chão apagando-a com a sola do sapato. Pelo jeito as coisas ficariam mais interessantes, pensou ficando mais entusiasmado.

Remus continuava a procurar pela flor de forma incansável, ele se aproximou do lobisomem parando logo atrás deste, que ergueu a cabeça ao notar sua presença.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Temos companhia! – Black limitou-se a responder e Remus deu um salto quando olhou ao redor e notou a sombra de quatro tipos estranhos que os encaravam com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto.

- Melhor que roubar doce de criança! – um deles comentou rindo, e o licantropo sentiu um arrepio frio percorrer sua espinha.

- Bem que Andy me avisou sobre isso. – Sirius comentou tranqüilo, ajustando as mangas de sua roupa preparando-se para o combate.

- Você não está pensando em lutar sozinho contra estes quatro caras, não é mesmo? – Remus sussurrou ao seu lado sinceramente preocupado.

- Ora, mas que consideração Lupin. É claro que eu aceito a sua ajuda. – Sirius respondeu olhando-o de lado com um sorriso maroto, mas olhos demonstrando seriedade.

O lobisomem ficou momentaneamente boquiaberto com a constatação de que não iriam fugir. Estavam em nítida desvantagem e ele ainda nem conseguira lutar corretamente durante os treinamentos para que agora pudesse ajudar Sirius.

- Está vendo aquele mais baixinho ali? – perguntou o mago em voz baixa aproximando-se do licantropo e olhando-o nos olhos. – Ele é o mais fraco deles. Vou deixá-lo com você.

- O quê? – Remus conseguiu perguntar depois de engolir em seco.

- Ora, não seja bobo, considere isso como um treinamento. – Sirius sentenciou, olhando para os desafiantes com uma expressão confiante. – Muito bem cavalheiros, - disse de forma articulada ignorando os protestos mudos de Remus contra aquilo. – comecemos o show! - acrescentou.

E Remus só teve chances de saltar para o chão quando uma explosão de luz se fez num estalo, sendo acompanhada de uma saraivada de raios mágicos.

- Ah! – gemeu cobrindo a cabeça com os braços na esperança de evitar ser atingido.

- Não fique parado na linha de ataque, imbecil! – ouviu Sirius dizer ao seu lado, erguendo-o pelo braço e fazendo-o sair do meio das explosões para um local mais seguro.

Remus o observou formar uma rápida barreira evitando o ataque de uma esfera de energia, revidando logo em seguida fazendo algumas pedras levitarem indo na direção dos atacantes.

- Eu estou falando sério dessa vez, Lupin. Pare de fugir e lute! – Sirius ralhou soltando o braço de Remus e correndo mais a frente, aproveitando a distração de um dos caras para acertá-lo com o chute.

Remus viu o rapaz mais baixinho correr na sua direção e desviou de um de seus ataques. Não iria desapontar Sirius daquela vez deixando-o na mão, e logo se viu envolvido numa luta acirrada com o estranho mago, conseguindo se sobressair muitas vezes e atacando-o timidamente vez ou outra.

Sirius foi cercado pelos três magos, mas não pareceu muito preocupado com isso. Com uma barreira mágica se formando ao seu redor, ele evitou ser atingido e retalhou com uma verdadeira chuva de agulhas luminosas.

Os inimigos se afastaram desviando e ele lançou um olhar rápido na direção de Remus, vendo satisfeito que o licantropo estava lutando como devia, se defendendo e atacando. Por causa do momento de distração ele viu uma estranha flecha vindo na sua direção tendo que fazer um movimento brusco para se desviar.

- Maldição! – praguejou ao notar que ela lhe arranhara o rosto, e pronto para contratacar lançou de uma vez só inúmeras esferas mágicas que os magos trataram de desviar, sendo que um deles foi atingido em cheio.

Sirius riu ao ver que derrubara pelo menos um, sabendo que este estava praticamente inconsciente, e se tornando mais confiante em sua superioridade, continuou com seus ataques, só notando que Remus estava em apuros quando ouviu um grito.

Olhando para trás assustado ele viu que o lobisomem tropeçara e agora era presa fácil para o inimigo. Esquecendo-se da própria batalha e correndo na sua direção, ele lançou-se na sua frente, produzindo um escudo mágico com uma das mãos numa velocidade incrível, evitando que o impacto do ataque ferisse ambos.

Esse sacrifício rendeu-lhes problemas, pois um segundo depois outra esfera de luz veio na direção dos dois e Sirius foi obrigado a aparar duas barreiras ao mesmo tempo.

Remus desejou fechar os olhos para aquilo, mas assistiu tudo horrorizado, vendo o mago evitar ambos os golpes com dificuldade.

Sirius sentiu-se ser empurrado pelo impacto, e não podendo evitar viu o escudo que mantinha com a mão esquerda se desfazer antes que a magia inimiga fosse plenamente consumida, sendo que imediatamente sua luva entrou em combustão.

Desconcentrando-se no mesmo instante com a dor da mão em chamas, ele esqueceu-se da outra barreira e foi atingido pela magia, sendo jogado para trás ferido no tórax, tentando freneticamente tirar a luva com a mão ilesa para evitar que se queimasse ainda mais.

Remus se pôs de pé no mesmo instante correndo na sua direção vendo-o jogar o que restou da luva longe dele, apalpando a mão ferida com uma careta de dor enquanto tentava se levantar.

O lobisomem já ia perguntar se estava tudo bem, mesmo vendo que ele estava ferido, mas seus propósitos foram interrompidos com os sons de passos quando os três magos se aproximaram deles.

- Ridículos! – um deles sussurrou observando Remus olhá-los assustado, enquanto Sirius tentava se levantar não conseguindo por causa do golpe que recebera no estômago.

- Quando Riddle disse que vocês eram bons, pensei que seria mais difícil derrota-los! – outro deles comentou, e risadas enchera a noite, fazendo algo em Remus despertar como da última vez em que na presença de Sirius eles haviam sido atacados.

- Vocês irão pagar por isso! – o licantropo urrou finalmente deixando o lobo sair, seus caninhos se sobressaindo imediatamente na boca curvada numa espécie de rosnado mudo.

- Remus, não! – Sirius atrás dele pediu vendo-o se transformar novamente naquela espécie de fera meio humana, meio lupina.

- Olha, o idiota está irritado. – um deles provocou, e isso foi o estopim para que Remus desse um salto na escuridão na direção dele.

O mago foi pego desprevenido e quando viu Remus já o havia derrubado, empurrando com força sua cabeça na direção do chão com uma das mãos que agora parecia uma pata. Ele gritou podendo jurar que ouvira um rosnado macabro escapulindo da garganta de Remus, e mais do que depressa seus companheiros se disponibilizaram a ir ajudá-lo.

Sirius assistiu a tudo aquilo tentando desesperadamente se levantar para ajudar o licantropo, e foi quando ficou de joelhos, pronto para usar um de seus papéis, que um estranho rapaz postou-se na sua frente, tapando-lhe parte da visão do que estava acontecendo.

- Sempre se metendo em confusões, heim Sirius Black? – ouviu a voz brincalhona dizer, e surpreso com a súbita aparição observou o rapaz esticar os dedos das duas mãos para frente, movendo-o com uma habilidade incrível enquanto linhas pareciam se desprender deles para enlaçarem as pernas dos dois outros magos que pretendiam atacar Remus. Aquela era a habilidade de manipular a matéria como se ela fosse uma simples marionete, e Sirius só conhecia uma pessoa com tal conhecimento. – Hum, pensei que seria mais difícil! – tornou a dizer o estranho, e novas linhas capturaram agora os braços dos inimigos.

Remus por sua vez puxou a cabeça de sua presa para cima, fazendo-a chocar-se novamente contra o chão. Podia sentir o calor pulsando através das veias do homem indefeso, e desejou cravar os dentes na sua carne macia na intenção de prová-la. Mas antes que continuasse algo pareceu se prender a sua cintura, afastando-o mais do que depressa do mago já desacordado.

Ele urrou furioso tentando se desprender, mas uma voz risonha tentou acalma-lo.

- Calminha, lobinho! – e enquanto a expressão se perdia no vento Sirius conseguiu finalmente ficar de pé ainda sentindo-se zonzo.

- James Potter! – disse com a voz um pouco fraca. – Nunca pensei que ficaria tão satisfeito em te ver. – continuou lançando um sorriso para o amigo que lhe deu uma pequena piscadela, terminando de amarrar todos os magos na sua linha mágica, deixando-os amontoados num canto.

- Hum, que bela fera você arranjou. Não sabia que você era chegado ao sadomasoquismo! – disse logo em seguida matreiro, notando que Remus parava de se debater e voltava a ficar consciente.

Sirius o olhou com uma expressão de dor ignorando a brincadeira, que foi a primeira coisa que o licantropo reparou depois de sentir-se preso por linhas invisíveis.

- Me desculpe! – James disse fazendo um gesto de dedos e deixando-o livre. – Mas foi necessário! Você quase devorou aquele cara! – continuou apontando para o mago baixinho que estava junto dos companheiros completamente imóvel.

Remus nem ao menos reparou no que ele disse e imediatamente correu na direção de Sirius que agora tentava avaliar o estrago principalmente de sua mão, que ardia de forma intensa.

- Você está bem? – o lobisomem perguntou afobado, estendendo-os dedos num movimento ágil para capturar a mão de Sirius afim de dar uma bela olhada na queimadura.

Mais do que depressa Sirius deu um passo para trás afastando a mão de Remus.

- Não me toque! – o mago retalhou brusco.

- Mas, Sirius, você está ferido!

- Não interessa, Lupin, nunca mais ouse tentar me tocar. – ele respondeu ríspido, vendo a expressão preocupada de Remus ser substituída por mágoa velada.

- Você está bem, cara? – James ao seu lado perguntou notando o clima e compreendendo num piscar de olhos a situação.

Sirius confirmou que sim com um gesto de cabeça, sentindo-se em frangalhos, e por sua vez Remus limitou-se a afastar-se cabisbaixo.

- Sobreviverei, Pontas! Não se preocupe com isso! – o mago completou com um sorriso forçado, que o amigo retribuiu sem deixar de dar sua opinião sobre o ocorrido de minutos atrás.

- Você pegou pesado com ele! – disse olhando Remus parar recostado em um epitáfio levando uma das mãos a testa parecendo perdido. Sirius deixou escapar um suspiro não sabendo o que fazer. Não fora aquela sua intenção, mas quando vira que o licantropo estava prestes a tocá-lo se atrapalhara todo.

Sobre o pequeno túmulo Remus sentia-se desolado, de repente era como se o tivessem golpeado mortalmente, fazendo-o sangrar até o fim. Aquilo era nojo? Black o desprezava tanto para não admitir qualquer espécie de consideração que ele viesse a ter?

Francamente não compreendia porque ficara tão magoado. Desejara tanto ser amigo do mago? Olhando-o agora acompanhando do estranho rapaz, com uma mão no abdômen dolorido e a mão queimada ao lado do corpo, mesmo tendo sido afastado por palavras tão cruéis, ainda se preocupava com ele e sentia uma imensa vontade de tratar suas feridas. Era estranho ser envolver assim como outra pessoa em tão pouco tempo, principalmente quando se tratava de alguém tão paradoxal quanto Sirius Black.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Meus queridos! ALOWWWW! Hihi! Bem, dessa vez eu não tenho muito tempo para agradecer devidamente as almas caridosas que me presentearam com reviews bacanas, estou atrasada para a maratona do vestiba e talz... masssss... ai está o cap! _

_Acho que demorei mais a postar este, naum? De qualquer forma, ai está Jamezito, uma aparição curta por enquanto, mas melhorará depois. Próximo cap, só para aguçar msm, conversa entre Sirius e Remus, o lobinho está magoado. Ahh! James fala da sua busca por uma espécie de fada! OHHH! E provavelmente seboso Snape, gatíssimo, nos dará o prazer de ver a alvura de sua pele oleosa. Hum... fora que teremos mais olhadelas e coisas do gênero. Entom... espero que tenham apreciado! _

_Bjus! _


	7. Uma Nova Espécie de Dor

**Velas Negras  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 – Uma nova espécie de dor **

_"Hitorikiri kurayami no naka _

_Kimi no namida no imi wo shitta _

_Negau basho fumidashita kedo _

_Dare mo kizutsuketakunakute" _

_**- Blood+ -**_

- Ah, então você conseguiu encontrar o moleque travesso do meu primo, heim, James! – Andrômeda entoou em voz alegre entrando na sala de jantar, mas sua expressão alegre logo desvaneceu quando se deparou com um Sirius ofegante e sujo estendido numa das poltronas. – Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou correndo na direção do primo.

- Isso não foi nada, Andy! Eu estou perfeitamente bem! – o mago respondeu com a voz levemente descompassada.

- Bem? Você mal consegue falar e tem coragem de dizer que está bem?

Remus recostado num canto escuro da sala apenas observava tudo um tanto quanto ressentido, invejando aquela atmosfera terna.

- Você não muda mesmo, não é Sir? – James observou lhe dando um apertão amigável no ombro. – Sempre osso duro de roer!

Sirius revirou os olhos sentando-se mais ereto com certa dificuldade, fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Foram simples arranhões, eu preciso apenas é de uma boa ducha e uma noite de sono. – sentenciou, mas não pode se levantar para escapar da preocupação da prima, pois ela o empurrou com firmeza fazendo-o ficar quieto.

- Não seja uma criança teimosa. Eu irei cuidar dos seus ferimentos antes de mais nada. – e olhando para a mão do primo continuou. – Ainda guardo alguns ungüentos mágicos feitos por nossa avó. Eles irão aliviar grande parte da sua dor.

- É, cara, você acaba de ganhar uma babá! – James comentou enquanto passeava pela sala tocando e olhando alguns objetos pitorescos.

- James, me faça um favor, sim? – Andy pediu com delicadeza. – Chame, Bellatrix para mim e peça-lhe que traga o baú de cobre que está no meu quarto. Ela vai entender o que estou pedindo.

- Tudo bem! – Potter concordou com um sorriso, saindo da sala.

Andrômeda suspirou depois disso, preocupada com a face cansada do primo, que fechara os olhos como se pretendesse tirar um cochilo.

- Remus! – ela chamou de repente, olhando ao redor e vendo o licantropo parado ao lado da janela, a expressão triste, carregada de uma dor que não era física. – Remus, e você? Está ferido?

O lobisomem virou a cabeça para fita-la e Andrômeda caminhou na sua direção. Ele não se preocupou em responder a pergunta, apenas manteve-se em silêncio enquanto ela o avaliava.

- Você cortou o rosto! – ela disse com simplicidade tocando sua face, ele apenas curvou os lábios, mostrando que não se importava.

Atrás deles Sirius abriu os olhos, observando por uns instantes a face de Remus. Teria que conversar com ele. Sentia-se deslocado com a necessidade de confortá-lo quanto ao incidente daquela mesma noite. Ele era tão desajeitado com as pessoas. Não sabia nem qual era a melhor forma de se explicar, mas ver aquela expressão do licantropo o estava corroendo por dentro.

- Andrômeda, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas como você ousa mandar isso ir atrás de mim? – Bella questionou fazendo sua típica entrada tempestiva, apontando com desprezo para James que vinha logo atrás.

- Ah, eu sei que você me ama, baby! – Potter a provocou com uma piscadela e ela bufou.

- Não mereço isso! – comentou com descaso forçado, mas se esqueceu de todas as suas implicâncias ao ver o estado lastimável do primo. – O que significa isso? – perguntou horrorizada, caminhando com o pequeno baú na direção de Sirius, mostrando-se subitamente preocupada, o que não lhe era uma característica comum.

Sirius apenas sorriu de leve, reconhecendo o estranho carinho da prima, vendo-a se ajoelhar ao seu lado começando a apalpá-lo, erguendo seus braços, cotovelos, pernas, analisando todos os cantos fazendo um inventário dos estragos.

- Bella, eu estou inteiro! Não deixei nenhuma perna ou braço para trás. – ele suspirou, mas a Black não ouviu, analisando tudo e deparando-se com sua mão ferida, que instantaneamente a fez arregalar os olhos.

Nada mais do que a imagem de um lobisomem atacando Sirius passou pela cabeça da bruxa. Pode visualizar vivamente todas as oportunidades possíveis que o lobo mágico tivera de devorar seu adorado parente. E foi pensando nisso que seus atos passaram a se guiar por instintos igualmente cruéis.

- O que você fez com ele, seu monstro? – ela urrou possessa, pondo-se de pé em poucos segundos apontando um dedo em riste para Remus. – Eu sabia que não podíamos confiar em você! Um lobisomem, um... – mas ela não pode continuar porque Sirius a interrompeu, com um humor nada amigável, apertando firmemente seu pulso.

- Basta Bellatrix. Remus é tão vítima quanto eu. – anunciou numa voz autoritária, não reparando que o licantropo limitou-se a abaixar a cabeça parecendo ter sido ferido.

- É claro que ele tem culpa. Desde que essa praga apareceu todos nesta casa estão irreconhecíveis, principalmente você. – ela continuou de forma mordaz, deleitando-se com o estado do licantropo.

- Irmã... – suspirou Andy levando uma mão a testa em sinal de cansaço.

- Bellatrix Black! Mais uma palavra e eu serei obrigado a enxotá-la daqui! Não interessa o quão ferido eu esteja! – Sirius se proclamou, a voz baixa e perigosa, os olhos faiscando.

James deixou escapar uma risadinha debochada diante da situação, observando Bella se encolher, e olhou de soslaio para Remus que erguera o rosto e parecia bastante impressionado com a atitude do mago.

O licantropo já não sabia o que pensar ao ouvir as palavras de Sirius em sua defesa. Horas atrás ele quase o matara quando tentara tocá-lo, e agora o defendia da prima, parecendo não estar brincando quando disse que a expulsaria da sala se ela continuasse com as ofensas.

Ainda estava magoado, na realidade a frase _"Não me toque!"_ não o deixava em paz, ecoando sem parar por sua cabeça, mas não conseguia evitar que seu coração disparasse com o que estava acontecendo agora.

- Por favor! Vamos parar com essas rixas, certo? – Andy começou a dizer quebrando o súbito silêncio que se instalara. – Sirius está ferido Bella, então não o provoque! – e aproximando-se da irmã apanhou o baú de suas mãos, postando-se ao lado do primo com uma expressão compenetrada. – Você consegue caminhar?

- Andy, eu já disse que não foi nada! Eu fui ferido, isso não significa que amputaram minhas pernas. – Sirius bufou revoltado e ela apenas sorriu.

- Okay, okay! Turrão! – ela exclamou. – Então ajude este teimoso a se levantar, certo James?

E em poucos instantes o trio saiu da sala, Sirius sendo apoiado por Potter, se esforçando para não demonstrar a verdadeira dor que sentia.

Bellatrix apenas apertou os lábios vendo o primo naquele estado.

- Não importa o quanto ele te defenda, lobisomem, você é culpado por tudo isso! – ela disse olhando mais uma vez para Remus deixando claro que se considerava superior. – A vida dele já é suficientemente problemática para você ficar rondando por aí trazendo mais desgraças para essa família. – concluiu erguendo o queixo de forma rude, retirando-se logo em seguida. Se não tivesse sido pela intervenção de Sirius ela teria realmente atacado o licantropo, e nada poderia assegurar que ele conseguiria sair inteiro. Ela tomaria o cuidado de destruí-lo pedacinho por pedacinho.

De qualquer forma Remus não demonstrou ligar muito para a opinião de Bella, sua expressão facial não se modificou ao vê-la sair, contentou-se apenas em olhar através da janela sentindo-se triste e exausto daquela vida.

_Porque você faz com que eu me sinta assim, Sirius Black?_, pensou deprimido, sabendo que aquela ainda seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Sirius não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas desde pequeno, sempre que se machucava tinha o costume de sonhar que estava comendo grandes quantidades de chocolate. Sua mãe costumava dizer que isso era porque o doce era como um energético, que aquele era um sinal de que ele estava enfraquecido e em poucos segundos ele se via sendo paparicado e entupido de comida.

Naquela manhã logicamente não seria diferente. No escuro do quarto ele delirava em meio a bolinhos, cremes e bolachas de chocolate, e era quase possível sentir o gosto das guloseimas. As coisas começavam a ficar ainda melhores quando uma jarra de leite apareceu do nada, mas todo o seu prazer foi bruscamente interrompido quando alguém entrou em seu quarto falando alto e escancarando as cortinas.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida! – a voz retumbante de James o fez se encolher embaixo do edredom, tentando escapar ao mesmo tempo da claridade e daquele timbre esganiçado. – Ah, vamos morceguinho! Hora de se levantar e aproveitar a manhã. Temos sol, vento e um céu sem nuvens.

- Nhum... – Sirius gemeu tapando os ouvidos quando o amigo começou a cantarolar uma melodia de forma desafinada. – James! Pediu sendo ignorado. – James! Pelo amor de Deus você vai estourar meus tímpanos desse jeito! – quase gritou sentando-se depressa na cama, vendo o amigo de costas para a janela, olhando-o amigavelmente.

- Ora, ora, como estamos bem-humorados hoje, hum? – Potter provocou puxando as cobertas de Sirius e expondo seu dorso nu e sua calça de pijama cinza. – Hum, esta é a primeira vez que não o vejo embrulhado em panos. – observou catando uma das camisetas com manga cumprida no guarda-roupa e jogando para ele. – Avaliando bem, até que você é bem aproveitável! – comentou com uma piscadela marota que foi solenemente ignorada.

- Sabe, eu pensei que pessoas feridas mereciam um bom descanso. – Sirius resmungou catando a camiseta e começando a vesti-la emburrado.

- Sirius Black, ferido? – James exclamou fazendo pose e erguendo um dos braços de forma sonhadora. – Amigo meu não tem dessa de ferido. Está sempre bem vestido, disposto e pronto para arrasar. E de qualquer forma aqueles ungüentos mágicos fedidos da sua avó já devem ter dado uma boa ajeitada nas suas queimaduras e roxos. Portanto sem manha, bebezão!

O Mago apenas olhou para as suas ataduras avaliando que realmente os locais que haviam sido atingidos na noite passada não indicavam nenhum sinal de dor.

- Certo, certo! Minha mão está realmente melhor, e agora que eu já vi essa sua cara feia não iria conseguir dormir novamente mesmo, então é melhor encarar o dia!

- Oh, tão cruel! – James se fingiu de ofendido. – Se não fosse pelos seus diversos probleminhas de pele, eu me vingaria apertando suas bochechas até a morte.

- Argh! Que visão terrível você me fez ter, Pontas! – Sirius exclamou fazendo uma careta divertida que se desfez com a chegada de Nym.

- Tio James! – a garotinha trotou pelo quarto gritando, abrindo bem os braços para saltar sobre o rapaz e ser erguida no ar.

- Ora, se não é a mulher mais bela dessa casa! – o mago observava a cena com um sorriso.

- Ah, eu já disse Tio James que você não faz meu tipo, gosto de homens intelectuais! – Nymphadora respondeu toda pomposa, apalpando os cabelos de Potter como sempre gostava de fazer, se deliciando com sua forma bagunçada.

- Que pena! E eu que estava pensando em construir uma casa de marshmallows para nós!- James fungou com cara de cachorrinho perdido, mas logo voltando a ficar radiante. – Mas o que você acha de me ajudar a pentelhar seu outro tio emburrado ali?

Nym apenas fez uma cara sapeca gritando um "Ehh!" e James a pôs em cima do colchão, no qual ela começou a pular animada enquanto Sirius a observava demorando um pouco para vestir suas luvas.

- Oba! Festa! – de repente Andy surgiu no umbral, sorrindo para todos e tendo um "mamãe" gritado por nym. – Bom dia para todos! E então, não vão descer para tomar café da manhã?

E essas foram às palavras mágicas para fazer Nymphadora quietar o facho e apostar com James uma corrida até o andar debaixo.

- Sirius, eu já te disse que esse seu amigo tem sérios problemas psicológicos? – Andy perguntou vendo o primo ficar de pé devidamente calçado.

- Milhares de vezes! – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você se sente melhor?

- Ah,como se estivesse novo e em folha!

- Ótimo, então vamos! – Andrômeda concluiu enlaçando seu braço no dele, fazendo com juntos se dirigissem para a sala principal, planejando desfrutar um calmo café da manhã antes que James e Nymphadora devorassem até os pratos, não deixando sobrar nada.

* * *

Remus nem chegara a dormir naquele dia. A lua cheia se aproximava e ele sentia como se seu corpo subitamente se enchesse de energia, sua apetite aumentando assustadoramente e sua aparência tornando-se ainda mais intimidadora. Não pregara o olho um minuto sequer, mas seu rosto parecia o de uma pessoa descansada e o corte na sua bochecha milagrosamente desaparecera, não deixando rastro de nenhuma cicatriz.

Ainda pensava em Sirius quando o sol começou a raiar no horizonte o fazendo notar que passara o restante da madrugada de pé na sala de visitas, observando o lado de fora através da janela. Agora que o recinto se encontrava mais claro, ele pareceu despertar do topor e começou a prestar atenção no local.

Um relógio antigo no canto esquerdo fazia um compassado _tic-tac_, trazendo-lhe uma estranha calma, e perguntando-se se deveria comparecer ao café da manhã, correndo o risco de enfrentar Bellatrix e os outros membros da família, ele começou a caminhar observando os móveis, surpreendendo-se com a idade e a forma de alguns deles.

Chegando a uma pequena prateleira de mogno, ele contemplou os diversos retratos espalhados. Conseguia distinguir fotos de Nymphadora e Andrômeda quando a pequenina ainda era um bebezinho, havia também um retrato das três irmãs, e mais adiante ele se deparou com diversas outras recordações, todas elas com a presença de Sirius, que na maioria delas se mantinha sério ou emburrado.

Ele sorriu imaginando que o mago odiava tirar fotos, ao contrário das primas e do irmão, que sorriam abertamente, nas suas melhores poses.

Alisando umas das molduras e apanhando-a para avaliar melhor o que via, ele contemplou um Sirius Black nos seus dez anos, sentado debaixo de uma árvore num dia completamente ensolarado. Ele sorriu. Sirius quando criança fora simplesmente adorável, mesmo quando carrancudo, e foi avaliando a figura séria do garoto que ele finalmente percebeu que já naquela época o Black usava luvas e roupas cumpridas.

Franzindo o cenho ele devolveu o porta-retratos ao devido lugar e começou a avaliar as outras fotos. Em todas elas não havia a menor dúvida, Sirius estava devidamente coberto por suas costumeiras luvas e roupas pesadas. Remus não compreendeu ao certo o que aquilo significava mais ficou intrigado. Até mesmo num dia tão quente como aquele da foto da árvore o mago se embrulhava em panos como se fosse época de frio. Aquilo era estranho, e subitamente sua curiosidade foi aguçada.

Remus suspirou. Cada vez mais se envolvia com os dramas dos Black. Não que se esforçasse para isso, pelo contrário, antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta era tragado por diversos mistérios que não o deixavam desviar sua atenção de Sirius.

Mas agora não era o momento ideal para ficar refletindo sobre toda a situação naquela sala. Logo alguém apareceria a caminho do café da manhã e ele não queria compartilhar de nenhuma companhia, sentia-se esgotado de estar rodeado de tantas pessoas, precisava de um pouco da sua antiga solidão para se centrar.

Subindo silenciosamente a escada principal, ele cruzou o corredor na direção do seu quarto. Sua cama se encontrava intocada como deveria estar e ele se sentou na borda do colchão, retirando languidamente seus sapatos e pousando os pés no piso frio.

Em poucos segundos ele se despiu e adentrou o luxuoso banheiro anexado ao quarto. Nada como um bom banho quente, e fechando os olhos ele sentiu a água quase fervente tocar seu corpo.

Gostaria de parar de pensar em Sirius por alguns instantes, acalmar a estranha vontade de vê-lo que o assolava nos últimos dias. O sorriso, os pequenos gestos. Era desgastante, parecia uma droga pela qual ele estava se viciando. Nunca pensara que ficaria tão dependente de alguém.

Meia hora depois, devidamente vestido e com os cabelos úmidos levemente bagunçados, ele se estendeu de bruço na cama, fechando os olhos, desejando dormir e apenas esquecer. O relógio do criado-mudo indicava que ainda era sete da manhã e ele se permitiu relaxar.

Pareceu não se passar mais do que poucos minutos quando alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Seu cabelo já secara, lá fora o Sol já ia mais forte e quando ele levantou o rosto para verificar as horas se surpreendeu por ter conseguido dormir por três horas ininterruptas.

Levantou sentindo-se um pouco mole e finalmente atendeu ao chamado. Do outro lado Andrômeda aguardava com um sorriso caloroso, e ele tentou despertar completamente coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Bom dia! – ela cumprimentou entrando no recinto e caminhando rapidamente na direção das cortinas para abri-las.

- Bom dia. – ele respondeu com um bocejo, a voz mais grave do que o normal, não deixando transparecer sua surpresa com a visita. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou em seguida, franzindo o cenho.

- Não, nada demais! – ela respondeu virando-se para ele, observando a luz do sol fazer seus fios loiros faiscarem. – Na realidade vim aqui para dizer que você deve se aprontar. Sirius, James e Nymphadora farão uma visita ao mercado central para comprar os ingredientes restantes para sua poção e como eu não confio naquelas criançonas, gostaria que você fosse para se certificar de que eles não irão arranjar nenhum problema.

Remus só conseguiu começar a pensar em alguma desculpa para ficar trancado no quarto sem ver ninguém.

- Andy, seu primo e Potter já são bem crescidos para saberem se comportar em público. E de qualquer forma seria melhor se eu ficasse... – mas ela não o deixou continuar.

- Não, não! Sem desculpas esfarrapadas. Você até parece o Sirius com essa mania de ser anti-social. – e quando ela falou o nome do mago ele tentou ignorar a estranha reação de seu corpo. – Sair um pouco lhe fará bem, sabe? Tomar ar, ver gente, e além disso acredito que Sirius planeja levá-los a algum restaurante diferente, vai ser divertido.

Remus fez uma pequena careta e ela riu dando-lhe um tapinha no braço.

- Ora, sem cara feia, até parece que é tão difícil andar com aquele três malucos! – e ela abriu o guarda-roupa começando a escolher uma camiseta para ele.

- Eles já estão se arrumando?

- Hum, hum! – Andy confirmou. – Ah, essa aqui está perfeita. – ela elegeu apanhando uma peça verde escura e lhe estendendo-a em seguida.

Remus a apanhou parecendo um pouco perdido, e a Black não conseguiu evitar pensar que toda aquela melancolia tinha alguma coisa haver com Sirius.

O licantropo entrou no banheiro para começar a se trocar e Andrômeda sentou-se na cama aguardando. Não pensava em deixá-lo só para que ele tentasse escapar de estar com outras pessoas, e repentinamente sentiu uma necessidade estranha de se desculpar pelo primo.

- Não sei o que ele fez, Remus, mas você não dever dar muita importância para isso. – ela declarou de forma doce. Dentro do banheiro o lobisomem paralisou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. – Sirius nunca soube lidar com as pessoas, principalmente com aquelas com as quais ele se importa, e pode não parecer, mas ele se importa com você.

Remus engoliu em seco um pouco trêmulo. Sirius realmente se importava com ele? Não sentiria nojo de seu sangue impuro, amaldiçoado pela licantropia?

Criando coragem ele finalmente saiu para o quarto um pouco mais corado que de costume. Andy o viu e sorriu satisfeita, levantando-se e aproximando-se para pentear com os dedos seu cabelo, como uma mão cuidadosa faria.

- Perfeito! – ela exclamou, e Remus tentava adivinhar no que ela estaria pensando depois de dizer tudo aquilo para ele.

* * *

Sirius caminhava com as mãos no bolso e ao seu lado James parecia cintilar na luz do sol. Já faria algum tempo que ele não sai de casa para um passeio como aquele, e embora não quisesse admitir sentia-se feliz e estava adorando observar Nym andando mais a frente puxando Remus pela mão para que ele a acompanhasse.

O licantropo parecia estar se sentindo bem, e ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da sua figura.

- Quando é que você vai parar de ficar apenas olhando para ele e vai tomar uma atitude? – James questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Está com vergonha, é? – provocou.

Sirius fuzilou-o com os olhos, deixando que ele passasse cuidadosamente um dos braços sobre seus ombros.

- Eu vou me desculpar com ele, Pontas. Só estou esperando o momento certo.

- Hum, momento certo, sei! Será que você não queria dizer clima certo? – o outro perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Por Deus, James, não delire! – Sirius replicou cruzando os braços e ficando levemente corado.

- Você precisa ter atitude, homem! Quem mais poderia domar aquela fera? Olhe só para ele... – James pediu num gesto teatral, apontando para frente, destacando um Remus muito sem graça que sorria para um pedestre pedindo desculpas pelo fato de ter esbarrado nele. – Esperando que você tome a iniciativa.

Sirius rosnou com o último comentário estendendo a mão enluvada para dar um cascudo no amigo que escapou na última hora, rindo.

- Uah! Sir está apaixonado! – Pontas continuou como uma criança feliz, e o mago sentiu-se de uma hora para outro mais irritado que o normal, como se tivessem tocado em um dos seus pontos delicados.

- Larga de ser idiota, Potter!

E James escapou de um novo golpe, parando para imitar com gestos perfeitos um beijo apaixonado entre o licantropo e Sirius.

- James Potter! – o mago gritou, fazendo com que diversas pessoas se virassem, inclusive Nymphadora e Remus, para assisti-los correndo como dois malucos pela calçada cheia de pedestres.

* * *

A lojinha na esquina de um dos becos mais escuros do centro de Londres emitia uma atmosfera misteriosa e macabra. Subitamente parecia que o ar ficara mais frio e rarefeito sem nenhum motivo plausível, e Remus se encolheu dentro de suas roupas.

James e a Nym se apressaram em entrar primeiro, a porta abrindo com o som de uma estridente sineta e o licantropo acabou ficando um pouco para trás, agora na presença de Sirius.

Remus viu o mago respirar pesadamente olhando para o letreiro de madeira acima de suas cabeças, onde havia pintado em letras negras a palavra _Slytherin. _

- Só Andy para me fazer passar por isso! – Remus o ouviu praguejar resignado para logo em seguida entrar na loja.

O ar frio da rua não era nada comparado ao de dentro. No canto esquerdo, distante da entrada, havia uma pequena lareira onde um fogo crepitava suave, longe das prateleiras repletas de livros e objetos estranhos, mas nem isso parecia conseguir manter o ambiente aquecido.

No centro da sala eles encontraram James e Nym olhando ao redor em busca de alguém. A pequena Black parecia estar perdida entre o encantamento e o medo, assemelhando-se muito a Remus, que agora esfregava os braços, completamente arrepiado.

Todos os três pareciam estar mais confortáveis com a temperatura, ao contrário do licantropo que só podia definir aquele frio como algo mágico com o qual ele ainda não aprendera a lidar.

- Tome! – Sirius surpreendeu-o de repente, estendendo-lhe o próprio casaco, que certamente numa circunstância comum ele teria recusado. – Snape provavelmente lançou um feitiço na sala para que pessoas que não possuem sangue plenamente mágico fiquem incomodados.

Remus surpreendeu-se ao se dar conta que aquele preconceito contra sangue impuros era maior do que pensava.

- Quanto cavalheirismo! – James murmurou quando Sirius passou por ele, e este apenas respondeu:

- Agora não, Pontas! – sendo prontamente atendido.

O mago aproximou-se do balcão notando seu aspecto empoeirado. Ele sabia pelos relatos mais aprofundados das irmãs que Severus Snape, filho de Ryan Snape, mantinha um macabro laboratório de poções nos fundos da loja, assegurando a tradição iniciada por seu pai, e ele previa que era ali onde o responsável pelo atendimento estava.

Atrás de si, o restante do grupo avaliava o local. Mesmo agora estando agasalhado Remus ainda sentia alguns calafrios e Nym ao lado de James parecia estar subitamente encantada por um tubo de vidro que continha em seu interior um líquido rubro e viscoso, semelhante a sangue. A garotinha não pode evitar estender a mão para tocá-lo, mas antes que pudesse sequer roçá-lo uma figura alta pareceu surgir do nada num dos cantos da loja.

- Não toque em nada! – uma voz sibilante deixou Nym de cabelos em pés e todos se viraram para encarar o homem vestido em roupas negras e longas, a capa dando-lhe o aspecto sinistro de um morcego, fato ainda mais destacado por seus cabelos negros e escorridos.

- Snape! – Sirius cumprimentou-o com uma curvatura de desgosto no canto dos lábios, que foi retribuída por um sorriso escarninho.

- Black! – Severus murmurou ácido. – Eu deveria ter imaginado que essa garotinha intrometida só poderia ser parente sua.

Sirius grunhiu e Snape se encaminhou na direção do balcão, não sem antes dar uma olhada de reconhecimento na direção de James. Remus em silêncio só pode concluir após ver aquele rapaz que a atmosfera polar do local era combinava muito bem com o estilo receptivo daquele indivíduo bizarro.

- Então, em que lhe posso ser útil? – Snape falou no seu costumeiro sibilo, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão como queixo preso às mãos, os olhos como duas ônix brilhantes pousando com um súbito interesse em Remus.

Sirius limitou-se a não abrir a boca para não correr o risco de perder as estribeiras e apenas retirou um pedaço de papel amarelado do bolso da calça, pousando-o sobre a bancada e empurrando-o na direção de Severus, deixando para trás um rastro na capa de poeira do móvel.

Snape enrugou um pouco o nariz em forma de gancho enquanto apanhava a lista, passando a ler a relação de ingredientes com uma calma irritante.

O grupo o observou erguer uma sobrancelha após uns segundos, tudo isso para voltar a fitar Sirius com um _quê _de indagação.

- Anda se envolvendo com lobisomens e criaturas das trevas ultimamente, Sr. Black? – questionou lascivo e ninguém deixou passar sua olhadela significativa na direção de Remus.

- Não acho que isso seja um problema seu. – o mago retalhou e Severus deixou escapar um som de ironia pelo nariz.

- Realmente, não acho que seu péssimo gosto para companhias seja problema meu.

E um olhar mais atento de James o deixou alerta para o fato de que o amigo apertava os punhos com força e parecia lutar bravamente contra a vontade de voar no pescoço do morcego.

Snape desapareceu por uma porta solitária deixando-os sozinhos e pela primeira vez Remus se permitiu dar uma olhadela mais cuidadosa para as desagradáveis vísceras expostas em todas as prateleiras.

Alguns longos minutos se passaram e ninguém se aventurou a iniciar um diálogo. Depois de um tempo Snape finalmente apareceu com uma sacola nas mãos, e Sirius após conferir seu conteúdo iniciou o pagamento desejando sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

Com a conta já devidamente paga Remus assistiu os olhares ferozes trocados entre Snape e Black, anunciando o fim daquela trégua temporária.

Eles finalmente seguiram para a saída, todos muito juntos como se temessem se perder um do outro, e quando Sirius, o último a sair, pôs um pé para fora da loja, à voz se Severus ecoou parecendo amaldiçoado aos seus ouvidos.

- Você já deveria saber que nada de bom pode vir de meros sangue impuros, Sirius Black!

E quando o mago se virou para enfrentá-lo, Severus já havia desaparecido na penumbra do local.

* * *

**N/A: **_Ua gomem pela demora! ' aiaiaiaia! Eu sei que este demorou sair, mas vejam pelo lado bom, domingo eu já irei postar o outro capítulo. Na realidade era para ser um capítulo só, mas a criança ficou enorme, umas vinte página, eu tive que dividir, por isso tenham paciência._

_ De qualquer forma eu espero sinceramente que você estejam gostando da história. Eu sei que tem muita influência de animes, mas essa foi realmente a minha intenção, hehehehe, pintar e bordar com todas as idéias que eu já vi rolando soltas por aí. Portanto espero que aproveitem._

_ Sra. Kinomoto(Aiaiaia! Desculpa pela demoa, mas aí está! Sirius se recuperou bem graças as tralhas da vovó, e Jamezito com a língua mais incontrolável do que nunca. Pode saber que ele veio pra pentelhar. hehehehe!), Amy Lupin ( Moxa, se eu te contar o quanto foi difícil eu pensar em algo diferente para o James como forma de luta, porque tipo, espada todo mundo tá cansado de ver, e as outras armas simplesmnete não entravam na minha cabeça... entom eu pensei... porque não linhas imaginárias? Ai lembrei de Hellsing e a coisa fluiu... hehehehe! E sim sim, Sirius e Remus, um fica olhando pro outro com cara de peixe morto e as antas nunca percebem o quanto querem fazer as pazes. Esses meninos! xD), Moony Ntc. ( Bah, Remus é muito complexo, pior que mulher! Hehehehe!Eu acho que ele pensa demais, por isso que eu adoro colocar o lado lobo dele para fora... assim as coisas andam! E o Sirius, eu não acho nenhum pouco que ele acharia ruim ser atacado pelo lado selvagem dele... UAH! Mas vejamos no que isso vai dar, eles primeiro tem que ficar amigos! Depois é que a coisa esquenta! risada maléfica), Jessica ( Concordo! Uahhh! James é um cara fodão, merece uma entrada triunfal! Hauahauahau! Fora que ele sabe lutar pakas, se que aguarde, esses três ainda farão da vida do Riddle um inferno! hehehehe! E eu não sou malvada, só sadomasoquista! hihihi!), Haruechan ( Haru, thanx, thanx pelos elogios! è meio difícil manter o ritmo de uma história, mas farei de tudo para conseguir isso! Por isso espero realmente que você continue se divertindo.), Watashinomori ( Se eu amo Tokyo Babylon? Ahh! Vicío atual, se bem que os OVA's não são lá essa coisa em comparação ao manga, mas continua bom do mesmo jeito. Quanto aos X-Men, juro que não tinha pensado neles até agora, hehehe! Mas sim, minha personagem preferida é a Vampira e O Noturno! Ambos rulezzzz! hihi! E já que você catou o Subaru, eu fico com o Seichi-kun! .! Deus como eu amo esse homem! Tãããoooo malllllll!)_

_ Bem, é isso aew! Very thanx pelas reviews, todas perfeitas... e como promessa é promessa, domingão, ou até mesmo antes, seu eu terminar de digitar tudo, posto o próximo capítulo, e muita calma nessa hora, tem reconciliação do Sirius com o Rem, por isso esperanças!_

_Bjuuusss! _


	8. Tentando Te Alcançar

**Velas Negras**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 – Tentando te alcançar **

Com a chegada a um restaurante tropical com uma adorável varanda para a rua, a sensação entre eles mudou significamente. James não deixou de comentar o quanto à loja dos Snape lhe dava arrepios e que Severus provavelmente era filho de um vampiro, e sua animação em degradar a imagem do "nariz de gancho" _(apelido que ele mesmo inventou)_ era tão grande que fazia com que todos o acompanhassem no seu bom humor.

De forma recatada Remus hora ou outro ria das piadinhas contadas, mas limitava-se a ficar em silêncio, saboreando o que servira, um pouco sem jeito pela quantidade de comida que colocara no prato e que dava a impressão de que ele era um mendigo prestes a morrer de fome. Não tinha culpa por estar tão faminto, não tomara café da manhã naquele dia e sua apetite estava mais aguçada do que nunca, o que fez de seu prato uma admirável montanha de todos os tipos de iguarias.

Enquanto tentava comer com tranqüilidade, contendo a ferocidade do lobo, observava as gracinhas de James e Nym com a comida, mas tudo isso intercalando olhadelas rápidas na direção de Sirius e sua parcela explicitamente carnívora de comida.

E foi numa dessas escapadelas visuais que seus olhos inevitavelmente se encontraram com os de Sirius, fazendo-o abaixar a cabeça com as bochechas em chama.

_"Ele sabe que eu estou olhando para ele! Ele sabe!" _

Do seu canto o mago pode apenas ficar confuso com aquela reação, imaginado que isso era porque o lobisomem mantinha-se chateado com ele.

Após a agradável refeição, uma imensa taça de sorvete foi servida para cada uma, e todos se divertiram bastante ao verem o bigodinho de cobertura de chocolate na boca de Sirius. E foi nesse novo clima agitado que eles ganharam as ruas novamente.

Nymphadora quase entrara em prantos pedindo para que eles retornassem ao parque que haviam visitado dias atrás e eles acabaram se rendendo a vontade da criança.

James habilmente conseguiu ser o acompanhante de Nym que queria procurar pelos coleguinhas que fizera da outra vez, e quando Sirius o assistiu se afastar na companhia da sobrinha acenando para eles, soube que tudo aquilo fora feito para deixá-lo a sós com Remus.

Os dois continuaram caminhando observando o movimento do parque. A verdade é que temiam ter que parar e finalmente enfrentar um ao outro, e na concepção de Sirius o licantropo estava mais arisco do que nunca, olhando-o de soslaio a todo minuto, atento aos seus movimentos por menores que fossem.

Eles não poderiam ficar naquele impasse para sempre, certo? E ele já admitira para si mesmo que sentia falta das iniciativas amigáveis do licantropo, e como aquilo não passava de uma situação gerada por sua estupidez, cabia a ele contorná-la.

- Hum... é... – ele tentou começar sem jeito, coçando o topo da cabeça enquanto Remus olhando para frente evitava encará-lo, afinal se fizesse isso ficaria parecendo um bobo com as bochechas rosadas. – Você está muito bravo comigo? – Sirius perguntou por fim, odiando aquele estranho frio na barriga, achando ridículo estar se sentindo como um pré-adolescente carregado de hormônios, sem saber iniciar uma conversa de forma descente sem fazer uma pergunta completamente idiota. Era lógico que o licantropo estava chateado com ele. Qual seria o outro motivo para estar evitando-o?

- Não. – Remus respondeu prontamente. Ainda vestia o casaco de Sirius e perceber isso fizera com que o cheiro dele se tornasse ainda mais forte e passe a impregná-lo, sufocando-o. – Você tem o direito de não querer que eu me aproxime de você, de querer que eu não te toque. Eu respeito isso.

O mago respirou descompassado e parou de caminhar, obrigando Remus a parar também e se virar para encará-lo. Afinal de contas, aquele licantropo era cego, burro ou qualquer coisa do gênero? Se ele tivesse nojo dele já estaria a quilômetros de distância daquele local. Aquela ingenuidade só fez com que seu sangue fervesse.

- Você terá que me desculpar, Remus, mas o que aconteceu naquele dia não tem nenhuma relação com o fato de você ser um lobisomem. – retrucou com a voz um pouco alta demais.

O licantropo arregalou os olhos com a fala intempestiva do outro, e mesmo havendo poucas pessoas no local, algumas delas olharam de forma estranha para eles.

- Como não tem nada haver comigo? – Remus replicou nervoso. – Eu estava preocupado com você, queria te ajudar e você me tratou como se me repudiasse. Você por acaso tem nojo de mim, me acha desprezível?

Sirius ficou surpreso com as palavras dele, e tomando uma decisão apressada o puxou pela mão para um lugar mais calmo e praticamente deserto, onde poderiam conversar sem serem tachados como loucos por ficarem gritando.

Embora o mago usasse luvas, Remus não pode deixar de se surpreender com a calidez de seu toque, e se o tivessem visto mais de perto naquele momento notariam sua face vermelha como um tomate.

Sirius parou e o soltou, sem nem ao menos tomar um pouco de fôlego para continuar falando.

- Eu não me importo de você ser um licantropo. Não me importo se na lua cheia você cria um focinho e fica peludo, tanto faz. Não sinto nojo de você, não o desprezo, acho-o melhor que muito gente. E se eu de alguma forma não o quisesse por perto, ao meu lado, não me preocuparia em me desculpar.

O coração de Remus disparou enquanto ouvia aquelas palavras e era como se alguém o aquecesse e o deixasse mais leve.

- Não é que eu não queria te tocar – Sirius continuou na sua típica personalidade impulsiva. – Eu quero tocá-lo! – acrescentou sem se dar conta do peso de suas palavras. – Eu simplesmente não posso.

O licantropo corou de prazer ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não sabia como algo tão simples o fizesse se sentir tão bem, era como se estivesse no paraíso e Sirius fosse seu anjo.

- Você quer me tocar? – foi só o que conseguiu dizer após alguns segundos de silêncio, vendo como Sirius ficava sem jeito dando-lhe uma imensa vontade de sorrir diante daquela imagem.

- Eh... sim ! – O mago respondeu incrivelmente vermelho pelo o que deixara escapar.

- Então no final das contas tudo não deixou de ser minha culpa por ter sido tão criança! – Remus declarou.

- Porque você sempre tem que ficar se culpando pelas coisas?

- Eu não posso evitar. – o licantropo retrucou e Sirius deu uma meia gargalhada.

- Foi só um mal entendido, certo? Você não poderia adivinhar que eu tinha um problema como esse! – o confortou.

- O que exatamente você tem? Quero dizer... como isso aconteceu? – Remus perguntou curioso.

- Quando eu era pequeno, desrespeitei as ordens de meus pais e tentei assistir escondido a um ritual de punição de uma bruxa famosa.

- Seus pais eram responsáveis por isso?

- Sim, eles lideravam o clã, e essa era uma responsabilidade de qualquer patriarca. Eu me lembro que a mulher se chamava Escarlate e cometera diversos crimes contra os Black. De qualquer forma como vingança contra os meus pais ela acabou lançando uma maldição em mim.

Remus observou como a face de Sirius ficava triste ao relembrar aquilo. Então era por este motivo que ele era tão fechado e desajeitado com as pessoas. Isso explicava também as estranhas fotos onde o mago aparecia sempre vestido com roupas compridas e de luvas. Devia ser terrível viver dessa forma. Ele tinha vontade de poder abraçá-lo e consolá-lo.

- É por isso que? – ele verificou apontando para as mãos de Sirius que confirmou com um simples gesto de cabeça. – Mas o que acontece quando você toca uma pessoa?

O mago fitou os próprios dedos movendo-os lentamente enquanto preparava-se para responder a pergunta.

- É estranho. Na maior parte do tempo é como seu eu não sentisse nada plenamente, nem frio, nem calor. É por isso que tanto faz estar quente ou não, eu não me incomodo em usar roupas pesadas. – Remus piscou os olhos absorvendo avidamente o que ele dizia. – Eu posso tocar animais, objetos, mas é como se eu estivesse anestesiado, no entanto seu eu tocar outra pessoa... é como se várias agulhas me espetassem ao mesmo tempo. Não sei explicar exatamente, mas basta um simples roce para eu não conseguir nem ficar de pé, e é só me afastar para tudo voltar ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas não existe nenhuma cura? Deve haver um contra feitiço ou até mesmo uma poção.

Sirius sorriu para ele e caminhou até um banquinho do parque, sentando-se, logo em seguida.

- Todos os dias da minha vida até hoje eu vivi procurando uma cura! – declarou. – É por isso que Andrômeda está tão interessada no seu padrinho, ela acha que ele pode me ajudar.

- Será que Abel é capaz de achar uma cura para você? – Remus lhe perguntou acomodando-se ao seu lado, sentindo-se um inútil naquele exato instante.

- Sinceramente, eu já cansei de acreditar que algum dia irei conseguir dar um basta nisso. – Sirius declarou cabisbaixo. – Já vivi tanto tempo com essa maldição que é como se ela já fizesse parte de mim.

Remus abaixou a própria cabeça na direção da do mago tentando encontrar seus olhos, e mesmo que este não estivesse derramando nenhuma lágrima podia perceber como seu coração estava simplesmente estilhaçado.

- Ei! – ele chamou suavemente sua atenção. – Você não pode desistir assim. De certa forma nós dois somos iguais, sabe? Eu me transformo numa fera nas luas cheias, tenho medo do que posso fazer se minha natureza selvagem me controlar e por muitas vezes estive a ponto de desistir de tudo. Quando nos conhecemos, naquela noite do beco, acho que parte de mim desejava morrer, por isso que eu nem ao menos tentei fugir.

- Quer dizer que você, um provável maníaco suicida está tentando me passar um sermão? – Sirius brincou fazendo o licantropo ficar sem jeito.

- Bem, alguém tem que bancar o adulto numa hora como essa.

- Bah, você é certinho demais, Lupin!

Remus riu e com uma piscadela carinhosa retrucou:

- Essa é apenas uma das minhas múltiplas personalidades.

Sirius não resistiu e começou a rir deixando o licantropo desconcertado.

- Bem, além dessa eu só conhecia o lobo que aparece sempre que você está em perigo.

Remus apertou os dedos e sem pensar respondeu:

- Eu não gosto dele.

Sirius parou de rir de repente.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho medo dele. Ele é sádico... ele... gosta de brincar com as pessoas, jogar com elas.

O mago se arrepiou ao ouvir aquilo, lembrando-se imediatamente de como vira Remus agir na primeira vez que foram atacados pelos capangas de Riddle. Era difícil esquecer a imagem daquele rapaz pálido brincando com a vida de uma pessoa como se ela não valesse nada.

- Você consegue se lembrar do que você faz quando ele te domina?

O licantropo ergueu os olhos com uma expressão inteiramente nova.

- Eu e ele, Sirius, somos duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mas mesmo assim iguais. – o mago franziu o cenho confuso e Remus continuou. – Quando essa minha parcela selvagem desperta, eu perco o controle do meu corpo, mas não a consciência, eu assisto a tudo o que ele faz.

- Você quer dizer que quando você está na forma de lobisomem sua parcela humana está desperta?

- Não completamente. Na lua cheia o lobo se fortalece. Quando eu me transformo é como se meu senso de certo e errado adormecesse. Eu sinto o que está acontecendo, mas estou fraco demais para reagir.

Sirius compreendeu o que ele quis dizer e não pode deixar de ficar fascinado. Um lobisomem era uma criatura mais complexa do que ele imaginara.

- Então a Poção Mata-Cão...

- Simplesmente enfraquece o lobo – Remus completou – E com ele fraco fica mais fácil para que eu o controle.

O mago observou o sorriso resignado do licantropo por alguns instantes pensando que talvez aquela sua mania de auto-piedade fosse uma vergonha diante da disposição daquela pessoa a sua frente.

Remus era alguém simples de se decifrar. Ele tinha um grande problema, na maioria das vezes se penalizava pelos atos que cometia mesmo que não fosse culpado por eles, e ainda assim era doce e conseguia fazer com que Sirius se sentisse bem, distante de qualquer preocupação que pudesse ter.

O licantropo também aproveitava aquele momento inteiramente novo para vagar os olhos pelos cabelos rebeldes de Sirius até a charmosa linha do seu pescoço, que descia até sua camiseta passando a ser ocultada pelo tecido. Seus dedos pareciam formigar de vontade de tocar aquela pele, ele quase que podia sentir o calor de Sirius, e por uns breves instantes, sem que percebesse, teve que morder o lábio inferior simplesmente para conter qualquer movimento que pudesse tentar fazer.

Os olhos dois se encontraram por alguns instantes e Remus sentiu o quanto seu rosto estava quente. No que é que ele estava pensando? Sirius acabara de lhe contar o quanto era doloroso ser tocado por outra pessoa e ali estava ele imaginando como seria a textura de sua pele. E sustentando aquela estranha e nova intimidade ele quase ficou horrorizado ao perceber que Sirius quase que podia adivinhar seus pensamentos. Ele viu o mago apertar os lábios por alguns momentos, parecendo tomar uma difícil decisão, e antes mesmo que pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia a estranha frase alcançou seus sentidos.

- Tudo bem! – Sirius disse num suspiro profundo, virando-se um pouco mais de lado e inclinando-se levemente para frente.

O licantropo engoliu em seco, indeciso sobre como agir diante daquilo. Sirius confiava tanto nele que era capaz de suportar a própria dor para satisfazer um ínfimo capricho seu? Ele queria poder simplesmente negar a oferta, mas o desejo de senti-lo era maior do que qualquer outra coisa que já experimentara.

- Você não acha que isso... quero dizer... eu... – e enquanto ele buscava as palavras certas o mago apenas fechou os olhos respondendo um pouco ríspido:

- Ande logo, Lupin, não temos o dia todo.

E o mundo pareceu parar por alguns instantes, e a mão direita de Remus, um pouco trêmula, ergueu-se na altura do rosto de Sirius enquanto ele respirava rápido demais imaginando se aquilo machucaria muito o rapaz a sua frente.

A primeira sensação que alcançou a ponto dos seus dedos foi à maciez da bochecha do mago, e quando ele finalmente alisou a pele pálida alcançando o queixo de Sirius, ele ficou encantado com seu calor. Sem que percebesse ele se inclinou para frente, agora passando os dedos sobre os lábios de Sirius, a respiração de ambos descompassada, e era como se Remus estivesse enfeitiçado, perdido num mar de sentimentos inteiramente novos que misturados com um desejo impediam que ele notasse o quando Sirius apertava o próprio maxilar e se esforçava para não emitir nenhum sinal que demonstrasse a dor que sentia.

Apertando os olhos com uma tremenda força, segurando as próprias lágrimas, o mago podia notar com perfeição a proximidade do licantropo, a respiração deste cada vez mais perto de si, roçando sua bochecha enquanto os dedos deste permaneciam em sua boca. Ele suportaria toda a dor que fosse necessária para que Remus fizesse o que tinha intenção de fazer. Ele tinha plena certeza que o lobisomem o beijaria, podia calcular, mesmo perdido na dor que sua pele emitia fazendo sua cabeça latejar, que havia apenas alguns milímetros de distância entre seus lábios e os de Remus. E ele queria tanto beijá-lo. Era uma vontade mais forte do que qualquer dor ou maldição. Ele simplesmente queria que aquela tortura tivesse fim e que a boca do licantropo devorasse a sua sem se importar com as inúmeras agulhas espetando sua pele.

E era exatamente o que Lupin pretendia fazer, prensar seus próprios lábios contra os dele, deslizar suas mãos para sua nuca e quem sabe faze-lo esquecer de tudo, mas todos seus ideais de luxúria simplesmente desapareceram quando notou uma pequena lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de Sirius, como um aviso do provável erro que estava cometendo.

Em choque Remus simplesmente se afastou em um rompante, mantendo suas mãos o mais distantes possíveis de Sirius. Assistindo pesaroso a expressão do mago um pouco mais pálida que o normal tornar a ficar com uma aparência mais saudável, enquanto este relaxava os músculos da face e piscava várias vezes os olhos tentando esconder o quanto aquilo fora doloroso.

- Me desculpe. – Remus rapidamente disse assistindo-o limpar o rastro de lágrima que ficara em sua bochecha evitando olhá-lo. – Eu não queria te machucar, eu perdi o controle, não deveríamos ter feito isso.

- Você deveria ter ignorado tudo e simplesmente seguido em frente.

O licantropo abaixou a cabeça pesaroso. Ele teria continuado o movimento se não tivesse percebido que o outro estava sofrendo. Fora egoísmo de sua parte ter feito tudo aquilo, e agora que raciocinava melhor, queria poder enfiar a cabeça na terra ao se dar conta que estivera prestes a beijar Sirius na boca.

Que espécie de monstro ele era? Queria poder colocar a culpa no lobo, na lua-cheia, mas em meio aquele mar de sensações ele sentia que estava sozinho, que o que guiara fora seus próprios desejos e que tudo aquilo fora uma atitude tomada sem a influência de uma nenhuma vontade da fera adormecida dentro de si.

Ele pode ouvir Sirius suspirar ao seu lado enquanto se recostava no banco. O clima estranho voltara a rodeá-los, só que agora sob uma nova forma. Parecia que ambos haviam descoberto um terrível segredo. O mago admitira o toque de Remus, mesmo sabendo o quanto seria doloroso, e o licantropo se deixara levar por uma vontade que até aquele instante imaginara ser pura amizade.

Mas que amizade era aquela onde ele quase ficara cego de vontade de beijar Sirius na boca?

E porque Sirius simplesmente suportara a dor em silêncio e ainda reclamara por ele não ter ido em frente?

Tudo aquilo estava atingindo um grau de importância maior do que ele alguma vez chegara a imaginar. Olhando agora de soslaio para Sirius ele podia muito bem ver que este estava com a cabeça na lua, pensando sobre alguma coisa muito importante para ter os olhos tão desfocados.

E agora existia aquela nova sensação. A cada maldita vez que o olhava tinha vontade de agarrá-lo, simplesmente agarrá-lo e tocar cada parte de sua maldita pele.

_Diabos!_, pensou grunhindo para si mesmo. E foi com estes pensamentos culposos que ele sentiu a mão de Sirius coberta pela luva puxa-lo pelo braço na sua direção, fazendo-o se recostar no banco muito próximo de si, passando seu braço esquerdo por sobre seus ombros num meio abraço que naquela instante valia mais do que palavras.

Remus sentiu-se como se fosse um criança muito tímida. Sirius não olhara na sua direção nenhuma vez sequer, apenas realizara aquele simples gesto e seu coração já parecia não se conter de tamanha felicidade.

- Apenas esqueça o que aconteceu, okay? Eu estou bem! – o mago murmurou olhando para o céu, e o licantropo apenas concordou em silêncio.

_Droga, mesmo agora eu ainda quero beijá-lo! _

E foi dessa forma, sentados em silêncio naquele pequeno banco do parque que James e Nymphadora os encontraram. A pequena parecia muito satisfeita com um pacote de balas, e Pontas trazia um sorriso maroto no rosto que se alargou mais ainda ao vê-los tão próximos, como se ele soubesse um segredo e fizesse questão de deixar bem claro que não contaria para ninguém.

- Então, vamos embora? – Potter convidou vendo Sirius acordar de seus devaneios para finalmente ficar de pé, enquanto Remus ficava vermelho igual a um tomate ao sentir o braço do mago afastar-se de seu corpo.

Aquela tarde provavelmente mudaria o rumo da vida dos dois, talvez mais até do que eles imaginavam. Remus não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas se apaixonara pela imagem silenciosa de Sirius, e o mago, ainda inexperiente quando o assunto se tratava da sua própria humanidade, não podia deixar de sentir mais do que amizade por aquele estranho licantropo de olhos dourados.

Será que algo como aquele sentimento, condenado desde o princípio, poderia ser chamado de amor?

* * *

**N/A: **_Aiaiaia! Não me matem! Culpem o vestibular, a UNICAMP, a UNB e universidades afins! Ah! Sério mesmo! Mil e uma desculpas pela demora! Mas eu finalmente consegui postar o capítulo! Primeira fase já passou, as coisas estão mais tranquilas então eu pude revisar o que escrevi em paz._

_De qualquer forma ai está? E então, o que acharam? Demorou mas valeu a pena, heim? hehehehe! Vocês acham que estes dois já estão apaixonados? Imagina né!_

_Hehehe!_

_Mas deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam. Esta foi a primeira vez que as coisas entre os dois ficaram mais quentes e eu quero saber se vcs estão gostando._

_Bem, próximo cap., que eu espero postar o mais rápido possível, James vai dizer o que descobriu nos seus passeios mundo a fora, o lobinho vai estar mais descontrolado e carente do que nunca, e teremos a transformação... mas... será que o novo ingrediente que Abel está testando vai dar certo? Imaginem só um lobisomem furioso solto na Mansão Black! E Lily Evans! Quem será essa tal Lily de quem James ouvi falar... hummmm... continua no próximo capítulo._

_hehehe!_

_MUIIIITTTOOOO Obrigada pelo carinho e atenção de vocês! Continuem firmes!_

_Bjocas!_


	9. Queimando por Dentro

**Velas Negras**

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 - Queimando por Dentro **

Aquela luta estava simplesmente mais interessante que o normal. Seria o primeiro dia da transformação de Remus e este insistira em treinar, mesmo conhecendo as atuais circunstâncias e alegando que quanto mais cansado fisicamente estivesse, mais dócil o lobisomem ficaria a noite.

Mas aquele treino ao ar livre estava diferente, não sendo compatível com o desempenho do lobisomem semanas antes. Remus parecia ter sido possuído por algum tipo de espírito guerreiro, para não dizer demônio. Ele não desviava dos ataques como costumava fazer, e agora atacava sem piedade. Inúmeras vezes Sirius teve que abusar da própria agilidade para escapar. O licantropo unira luta física com sua própria capacidade mágica, reunindo na palma de ambas as mãos bolas de energia e lançando-as na direção do mago.

-Hum! Acho que alguém acordou inspirado hoje! - Sirius provocou, dando um salto para o lado para desviar de um ataque estranhamente rápido, que o fez ter que parar um pouco sem fôlego para só depois revidar.

- Com medo, Black? - o licantropo murmurou sorrindo de forma selvagem, os olhos dourados brilhando na luz da manhã.

O mago franziu o cenho diante daquilo e se atrasou alguns segundos ao lançar o seu feitiço, dando para Remus o tempo necessário para se desviar e desaparecer do seu campo de vista.

- Maldição! - o mago grunhiu girando rapidamente no próprio eixo, tentando a todo custo localizar o adversário por meio de sua sensibilidade mágica.

- Me procurando? - ele ouviu Remus murmurar de forma maliciosa na base do seu pescoço, sobressaltando-o. O licantropo estava muito próximo, ele podia senti-lo sorrir e por alguns instantes Sirius pode jurar que ele tivera claras intenções de lamber sua nuca, e isso o fez se arrepiar.

Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginara que iria acontecer, Remus riu suavemente e Sirius sentiu seu braço ser agarrado, para logo depois ser puxado e girado com uma força incrível, fazendo-o ser lançado numa moita alguns metros à frente.

- Wow! - Sirius disse balançando a cabeça para ver se o mundo ao seu redor parava de girar.

Com a visão mais focada ele olhou para frente, e foi aí que teve certeza de que Remus perdera o controle da fera dentro de si. Seus dedos estavam esticados de forma anormal, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados de forma selvagem e suas pupilas eram apenas riscos alongados em seus olhos dourados.

- Remus... - ele ofegou apressado, tentando pensar rápido em alguma coisa que contornasse a situação. Sabia que era impossível escapar, para qualquer lado que corresse o lobisomem logo o alcançaria.

- Ora, ora! E não é que as coisas estão ficando interessantes? - Remus fungou com a voz surpreendentemente dengosa, e Sirius notou como sua postura mudara.

- Eu não quero ser rude, mas acho melhor terminarmos essa luta amanhã, não? - o mago disse prevendo que as coisas iriam piorar ainda mais, e praguejando mentalmente, amaldiçoando sua sorte, ele tentou ser racional, apoiando uma mão na terra fofa para se levantar. Mas seu movimento pareceu despertar algo no lobisomem, que num salto suave caiu sobre ele, às mãos de cada lado de sua cabeça.

- Você acha que eu te deixarei escapar assim tão fácil? - e o mago arregalou os olhos ao ver o licantropo passar a língua nos lábios de forma sensual. - Hoje você é minha presa!

- Remus, por Deus, se controle! - ele murmurou ainda estático por causa do choque.

E diante disso o licantropo apenas sorriu, apoiando o peso no tórax do mago e guiando a mão direita na direção do rosto do outro rapaz.

- Simplesmente adorável! - rosnou numa meia voz sem esconder o próprio desejo, e o mago teve que fazer um movimento rápido para desviar de seus dedos. Isso pareceu deixar o licantropo furioso, e Sirius soube que estava encrencado.

O mago não sabia o que fazer para não ser tocado. Se ao menos não existisse aquela maldição... não se importaria nenhum pouco em ser prensado daquela forma por Lupin, mesmo que fosse sua parte selvagem que estivesse no controle.

- Grr... - ele ouviu o longo rosnar escapar da garganta do licantropo, que moveu-se de forma rápida, como um raio, agarrando seus cabelos e os puxando para trás, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça com um pouco de dor. Pelo menos o lobo não havia tocado sua pele.

O lobisomem moveu-se languidamente sobre o corpo do mago e aproximou a face da garganta de Sirius, fechando os olhos e farejando a própria presa.

- Cravo! - fungou apreciando o odor. - Eu preferiria que estivéssemos em um quarto, com mais privacidade, mas já que isso prolongaria muito as coisas... façamos o que temos que fazer aqui...

- O quê? Do que diabos você está falando? - Sirius vociferou em voz esganiçada, sabendo muito bem que aquilo não envolvia nenhuma carnificina e sim uma luta corporal, mais uma luta muito diferente da que ele estava acostumado a ter com seus adversários.

- Ora, não precisa ficar com medo! Você sabe que eu nunca o machucaria, não é mesmo? Eu quero você para mim, Sirius Black! Para mim... - Remus murmurou numa meia gargalhada, divertindo-se com o esforço de Sirius para controlar o próprio choque e encontrar uma forma de escapar.

Em poucos segundos a mão do licantropo que repousava no cabelo do mago escorregou com uma serpente para o lado do corpo de Sirius indo parar em sua coxa, ficando muito próxima do feixe de sua calça.

- Apenas relaxe! - o lobisomem suspirou brincalhão e foi com surpresa e horror que Sirius sentiu aqueles dedos longos em seu cinto.

- Deus, Remus, pare com isso. Afaste-se! - ele gritou numa última tentativa desesperada, recebendo em troca um meio sorriso e um apertão prolongado numa região extremamente sensível que não deveria ter sido tocada.

_Isso definitivamente não pode estar acontecendo!_, ele pensou com a mente nublada, tentando afastar com algum esforço os dedos matreiros do lobisomem de suas partes baixas, ouvindo-o rir de seus gemidos baixos e a forma lenta que ia perdendo a força necessária para lutar contra aquilo.

- Com medo de não resistir? - a fera grunhiu, e o silêncio que se seguiu foi corrompido por uma arfar de Sirius, que parecia estar cego agora que sua calça começava a ser desabotoada.

Mas o momento de tortura foi interrompido pelo som de passos, que fez o lobisomem parar de repente e erguer a cabeça, verificando o odor presente no ar para prever quem se aproximava.

- O que diabos você está fazendo com ele, Remus Lupin? - a voz de James soou como uma bóia de salvação em mar aberto, e pelo tom que o amigo utilizara Sirius sabia que ele estava bastante sério. - Você quer machucá-lo, é isso? Você sabe muito bem que não deve tocá-lo com as mãos nuas.

E isso foi o suficiente para que o licantropo despertasse de eu transe. Sirius assistiu a rápida mudança na face de Lupin, que em poucos instantes ficou mais pálida que o normal enquanto ele se dava conta da posição de suas mãos e o quão próximo seus lábios estavam dos do mago.

- Você está bem? - foi só o que Sirius conseguiu dizer, vendo o outro rapaz erguer-se num movimento rápido e arisco, ficando sentado sobre suas pernas por alguns segundos.

- Eu... Sirius... eu... me desculpe... eu... - ele começou a dizer parecendo descontrolado, afastando-se definitivamente do corpo de Black, ficando de joelhos na grama, as mãos cobrindo a própria face.

James olhou de relance para o amigo, interessado na sua possível reação, tentando ignorar num esforço tremendo a vontade de rir ao ver a visão cômica de Sirius com sua calça meio aberta. Nunca em sua vida pensara que flagraria o amigo numa situação tão constrangedora.

- Ei, Remus, acalme-se! - Sirius murmurou de forma carinhosa, posicionando-se na frente do lobisomem, as mãos em seus cabelos, acariciando-os na tentativa de consolá-lo.

- Me desculpe, Sirius! Ele foi mais forte que eu... eu perdi o controle... - Lupin dizia com a voz fraca desculpando-se sem parar, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, e o mago olhou com desespero para James, como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer.

Pontas revirou os olhos diante do olhar de cachorro perdido do amigo, pensando no quanto ele era lento quando se tratava de situações como aquela, e de má vontade fez um gesto com os braços movendo a boca numa ordem mais do que clara: _"Abrace-o!" _

E Sirius fez o que o amigo disse sem nem ao menos pensar direito. Passou os braços envolta do corpo trêmulo do licantropo de forma um pouco desajeitada, sentindo como Remus se colava a ele e agarrava sua camiseta com força.

- Isso foi tão doentio... o lobo... eu o odeio, eu me odeio... - ele continuava a balbuciar perdendo-se nos próprios pensamentos.

- _Sh!_Está tudo bem agora.

E durante dez minutos inteiros eles ficaram abraçados, Remus acalmando-se lentamente, com Sirius observando-o cuidadosamente, preocupado com seu estado.

- Melhor? - perguntou ao sentir Remus empurra-lo de leve, limpando o canto dos olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

O licantropo confirmou com a cabeça fazendo o mago abrir um sorriso satisfeito. Ele sentia-se tão profundamente envergonhado de seus atos. Sua mente alucinada o convertera numa aberração. Nunca imaginara que o lobo dentro de si tivesse coragem o suficiente para encurralar o mago e atacá-lo aquela forma. E ele não poderia ignorar o fato de que aquela criatura estava rindo satisfeita em algum recanto oculto de seu cérebro, murmurando de forma malévola que Sirius gostara de ser tocado, obrigando-o a reviver as memórias dos suaves suspiros que o mago deixara escapar, parecendo apreciar imensamente tudo o que acontecia.

Argh! Mas ele tinha que parar com aqueles pensamentos pervertidos imediatamente, no exato instante o mais indicado era uma boa ducha fria.

- Eu acho melhor eu entrar. Eu... hum... preciso me encontrar com meu padrinho depois... e... hum... você sabe... - ele tentou se explicar sem muito sucesso, dizendo coisas completamente sem nexo.

- Bem, é... - Sirius tentou responder, mas Remus simplesmente se levantou evitando olha-lo, para logo em seguida atravessar o jardim como se estivesse sendo perseguido pela morte.

O mago sentou-se na grama sentindo-se um pouco confuso. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, observando Remus desaparecer, e só desviou a atenção da porta por onde ele passara quando sentiu que James soltava um longo suspiro e ocupava um lugar ao seu lado.

- É, e eu que pensava que vocês eram lentos - Potter provocou com um sorriso brincalhão. - Mas pelo visto estão mais para um casal em lua-de-mel, fazendo coisas indecentes em qualquer lugar. Tsc, tsc, tsc... eu esperava tudo de você, Sirius, meu camarada, mas um amasso no meio do quintal de casa? Sabe, existem outros lugares mais interessantes, tipo um elevador, uma banheira...

Black apenas grunhiu em resposta tentando não voar no pescoço de James e estrangula-lo até que sua alma tivesse sido carregada para o inferno.

- Eu não estava dando amassos no quintal, e por favor, me poupe dessa sua mentalidade mórbida. Isso é doentio, sabia?

- Bem, eu estou feliz! Eu pensava que você estava mais para o estilo voyerista, sabe? Quando eu te vi partindo para ação, quero dizer, sendo obrigado a agir, eu simplesmente fiquei emocionado. - e James fingiu enxugar algumas lágrimas. - Oh, mas você cresceu tanto. - fungou agarrando Sirius pelo braço.

- Maldição, James, você está parecendo a minha mãe! - o mago esbravejou.

- Ouch! Você é tão cruel! - Potter continuou com seu tom choroso, enquanto o outro rapaz previa mais uma leva de ladainhas, dessa vez recheadas com as costumeiras chantagens emocionais do amigo. - Eu vim aqui, preocupado com você, querendo te contar algo do seu interesse, e só porque eu interrompi sua seção tórrida de sexo você me trata assim?

Sirius lhe deu um olhar assassino que foi recebido sem receio por James.

- Se você acha que eu conseguiria fazer sexo sem envolver contato físico, acho que você é mais anormal do que eu imaginava!

- Hum... pensando no assunto... - James assumiu uma expressão pensativa.

- Não definitivamente você não irá refletir sobre isso! - Sirius exclamou levando uma mão a testa, completamente envergonhado.

- Ora, não é para tanto. Você e o lobinho podem muito bem utilizar outros métodos para uma satisfação mútua. Para isso existem luvas e mãos, heim? - Potter anunciou com uma piscadela. - E de qualquer forma, você tem que admitir, Remus é a pessoa mais sexualmente tensa que eu já conheci! Quando ele chega perto de você chega a sair faíscas. Não me surpreende ele ter te agarrado, talvez seja muito tesão acumulado por causa de anos de frustração... se bem que o seu caso não é tão diferente.

E Sirius se viu rangendo os dentes, completamente fulo com o rumo daquela conversa.

- Será que dá para você parar de falar da minha vida sexual como um sexólogo? Afinal de contas, você não tinha algo mais interessante para me dizer não, seu pervertido?

James soltou uma gargalhada e lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Não fique assim garanhão, da próxima vez em que tivermos que conversar sobre o assunto eu lhe darei uma camisinhas extras e quem sabe alguns conselhos sobre qual a melhor forma de...

- James! - Sirius urrou mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Certo, certo! Eu já parei! - Pontas anunciou levantando as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. - Deixarei as banalidades de lado para tratar de assuntos mais sérios.

- Acho que minhas preces foram ouvidas! - Black murmurou olhando para o céu agradecido, abraçando os joelhos.

James lhe deu um soquinho no braço, mas não continuou com suas brincadeiras, apenas assumiu uma postura mais séria e finalmente entrou no assunto que lhe trouxera até aquele local a princípio.

- Você se lembra que no fim de semana passado eu fui obrigada a ir para a casa dos meu tios, hum? - James começou entediado com esta parte da história.

- Se eu me lembro? - Sirius rosnou enquanto pegava seu maço de cigarro todo amassado no bolso da calça e apanhava um. Aquele era um hábito tão desnecessário na sua vida que ele mal se lembrara de fumar naquela semana, provavelmente o responsável por isso fora Remus. Analisando toda a situação até em seus hábitos diários o lobisomem vinha lhe influenciando. - Pontas, você ficou um dia inteiro pendurado no pé do meu ouvido, implorando para que eu o raptasse porque você estava indo para a forca, que ficar na casa de dois bicentenários era o fim da sua juventude... blá, blá, blá...

James abriu um sorriso sem graça e o mago aproveitou para acender o próprio cigarro tocando sua ponta com os dedos cobertos. O outro observou seu gesto com visível desgosto, sabia que o amigo só começara a fumar porque considerava aquele um jeito _bacana _de lentamente por um fim na própria vida .

- Pois é, eu tive que aturar por dois dias inteiros minha amada Tia Charlotte, contando como minha mãe gostava de roubar seus docinhos, tive ainda fui obrigado a beber o whisky mais nojento que eu já provei em toda a minha vida e para fechar com chave de ouro virei a celebridade da vila, o que no final das contas foi minha salvação contra os planos malévolos dos meus tios de me levar a uma festa de idosos.

- Sim, sim! Dá para você ir logo ao ponto principal dessa fantástica narrativa? A coisa toda deve ter sido tão chata que só de escutar eu já estou ficando sonolento. - Sirius observou dando um trago e soltando devagar a fumaça, o que obrigou o outro rapaz a abanar o ar a sua volta.

- Bem, na última noite eu fui parar num pequeno pub da cidade.

- Ah, agora as coisas estão ficam interessantes! Você vai me contar que finalmente arranjou uma mulher Sr. James Potter? - o mago começou a rir.

- Sirius, para o meu horror, não tinha pessoas maiores de dezoito anos no local e sim maiores de setenta!

Black simplesmente teve um acesso de riso imaginando o amigo beijando uma velhinha e tendo que ampará-la desesperado porque sua dentadura saíra do lugar.

- Não acredito! Você andou catando uma vovozinha? - ele perguntou quase sem fôlego, vendo a cara de assassino de James. - Céus, você é mais pervertido do que eu imaginava, tudo isso era desespero?

- Para sua informação, a mente pervertida e doentia aqui é a sua. E não, eu não teria estômago para agarrar uma mulher que mal consegue ficar de pé sem reclamar das próprias câimbras, fora que um relacionamento sexualmente ativo com uma pessoa tão seria praticamente necrofilia.

Sirius tentou se controlar um pouco e lentamente parou de rir, enxugando as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos.

- Mas ignorando a faixa etária da vila será que dá para conversarmos seriamente sem envolver minha vida amorosa? - James continuou.

- Bem, Jamezito, foi você quem começou minutos atrás com aquele papo de dicas e camisinhas extras. - Sirius observou encurralando o amigo.

- Certo, então deixemos _nossas _vidas amorosas fora dessa conversa, sim?

- Tudo bem não vou mais dizer que você é um encalhado! - Sirius retrucou tampando a boca para não rir e fingir seriedade.

- Sir! Eu não sou encalhado, sou um solteiro bem resolvido por livre espontânea vontade. - Pontas respondeu estufando o peito.

- Ah, claro! Mas diz logo, o que é que sua visita ao pub-asilo tem haver com o interessante assunto que você tem para me dizer?

- Eu conheci um senhor lá, não sei se posso defini-lo como velho, mas ele me pareceu bem sábio. Na verdade a aura mágica dele era um tanto assustadora, um pouco semelhante a sua, mas um pouco mais fraca, e como nós dois éramos os únicos magicamente ativos no local acabamos compartilhando uma garrafa de bebida e ele me contou umas coisas muito interessantes sobre uma bruxa que mora em Devon.

- Certo, já temos um velho assustador e boatos sobre uma bruxa no sudoeste da Inglaterra. E o que essa bruxa tem de tão especial para que sua fama esteja se espalhando? - Sirius questionou apagando seu cigarro e olhando mais interessado para James.

- Hum, ela é uma vidente! Dizem que suas previsões nunca falham, e que além das visões ela pode ver o que quiser, como se todas as informações do mundo estivessem em escritas num livro e ela tivesse acesso a ele.

Sirius esperou que ele terminasse de falar e só ai demonstrou seu desapontamento com um gemido sofrido.

- Ah, não, Pontas, outra vidente não. Bella já se divertiu o suficiente as minhas custas me fazendo ir atrás até uma velha gagá que estava mais preocupada em falar do meu futuro casamento do que qualquer outra coisa.

James revirou os olhos.

- Certo, Sir! Mas dessa vez é diferente, essa bruxa é especial.

- Especial, heim? Especial porque? Ela descobriu o Triângulo das Bermudas? - Sirius ironizou.

- Não, idiota! - James retrucou impaciente. - E não é a primeira vez que eu escuto o nome dela. Muitas pessoas andam comentando suas habilidades.

- E você acha que eu devo ir consultá-la?

- Há uma grande chance dela ser capaz de te ajudar, certo? - o mago fez uma careta mostrando que não estava tão animado com a perspectiva de alimentar novas esperanças sobre aquele assunto. - E não se preocupe, dessa vez eu irei com você.

Sirius ficou sinceramente surpreso com a amabilidade do amigo, mas lá no fundo da sua mente sabia que havia segundas intenções por trás do gesto e não demorou muito para ele questionar o fato.

- Certo James, eu sei que você me ama, mas pode dizer, o que você quer com essa bruxa para estar disposto a sair da comodidade de Londres e ir se embrenhar em num maravilhoso pântano**(1) **no meio do nada?

As bochechas de Potter coraram um pouco e ele pareceu refletir entre dizer ou não o que queria.

- Bem... eu ouvi dizer que ela tem sangue de elfos... então eu pensei que... - mas Sirius o interrompeu.

- Por Deus, Pontas, você não pode estar achando que este rumor é verdadeiro. Elfos? Por acaso estamos vivendo na Terra Média sem eu saber e você quer confirmar se as orelhas dela realmente são pontudas? - Sirius bufou diante daquele absurdo, pendendo entre a irritação e a situação cômica em que James se encontrava por causa da vergonha em ter considerado de verdade o assunto. - Francamente, James! Daqui a pouco teremos aliens em Liverpool.

- Okay, okay, eu já captei a mensagem! Mas ela pode muito bem ter sangue dos antigos magos correndo em suas veias, certo? Ela pode ser descente de alguma linhagem famosa, ou quem sabe conhecer alguma coisa diferente sobre magia. - o rapaz tentou argumentar dando de ombros.

- Claro, se ela for descendente de algum mago famoso tenho certeza de que descobririamos rapidamente sobre isso. Você se esqueceu que os Black existem desde de não sei quantos centenas de séculos atrás? Como ela se chama? - ele perguntou por fim.

- Evans. Lily Evans! - James respondeu prontamente.

Sirius enrugou o nariz pensando por algum momento nas famílias tradicionalmente mágicas que já ouvira falar, mas não reconhecia nenhum sobrenome que lembrasse o daquela bruxa.

- Evans, eu não acho que exista alguma linhagem famosa relacionada a este nome, e você sabe que quando o sobrenome tem poder na sociedade mágica é muito raro que um casamento ou alguma espécie de acordo seja capaz de substituí-lo por outro.

James deixou escapar um suspiro cansado e balançou a cabeça em concordância.

- Tudo bem, você venceu, mas ainda assim eu irei te acompanhar. De qualquer forma eu estou bastante curioso para conhecer os métodos de adivinhação que ela usa.

- E quem disse que eu estou disposto a ir até Devon atrás dessa bruxa?

- E quem disse que você não vai? - James retrucou cruzando os braços sobre o peito indignado. - É da sua maldita vida que estamos falando, Sir. Não seja teimoso! Mesmo que tenhamos que visitar o mundo todo e descobrir que todas as pessoas que procurávamos eram farsantes eu não permitirei que você desista.

Sirius fechou a cara contrariado. Odiava ter que concordar com aquelas buscas infrutíferas. Sempre era a mesma coisa. Sempre era enganado e acabava se sentindo pior que antes.

James viu como ele ficou chateado e suspirou cansado. Sabia que era difícil ser iludido tantas vezes com promessas de possíveis curas, mas não poderiam desistir tão cedo.

- Veja por este ângulo, Sirius, você pode levar Remus com você. Aposto que ele será uma distração e tanto. - ele sugeriu sabendo que suas palavras teriam o efeito que ele desejava sobre o amigo, substituindo a tristeza pela irritação momentânea.

- E o que diabos você está sugerindo, James Potter? - o mago questionou se virando de um rompante e encarando o amigo com o cenho franzido.

- Nada, nada! - James balançou a mão na frente do corpo já preparando mentalmente uma rota de fuga. - Só acho que você deveria refletir sobre aquela conversa que tivemos hoje, sabe? Sobre lugares exóticos para se fazer sexo!

E isso foi o suficiente para que Potter tivesse que se levantar correndo antes que Sirius o apanhasse e o pendurasse de cabeça para baixo numa das árvores do jardim.

* * *

Sirius balançou a cabeça sentindo seu cabelo molhado respingar pequenas gotículas no chão do corredor de pedra. Já passava das onze da noite e logo mais começaria a pequena reunião na sala em que Andy mantinha seus experimentos e que atualmente era ocupada por Abel, o qual James insistia em chamar de Dr. Monstro, possivelmente em homenagem ao camarada Frankstein.

De qualquer forma Black não sabia pelo o que esperar, e foi com surpresa que ao atravessar o umbral da porta acabou se deparando com um recinto mal iluminado, cheirando fracamente a ovo podre e alguma outra coisa igualmente nojenta. Tentando acostumar os olhos a claridade, num canto ele pode presenciar Abel mexendo alguma coisa em um caldeirão, sendo acompanhado de perto por uma curiosa Andrômeda, que insistia em fazer perguntas sobre ingredientes com nomes estranhos e métodos de preparo.

Olhando ao redor ele também poder ver James recluso num dos cantos da sala, como se tentasse achar uma brecha para respirar algo melhor do que aquele ar estagnado, e mais a frente estava Remus, cabisbaixo e combinando perfeitamente com o ar de enterro da sala.

- Era para hoje, né Sirius? - Andy exclamou, finalmente dando-se conta de sua chegada e se virando enquanto Abel começava a servir uma pequena dose de sua poção cor verde-musgo num cálice de cobre.

- Que coisa é essa? - foi só o que Sirius conseguiu dizer, ignorando a provocação da prima e sentindo-se enjoado ao ver aquele líquido viscoso.

- Ora, isso? Hehehe. - Abel questionou olhando-o com seus minúsculos olhinhos de besouro. - Essa é a menina dos meus olhos, Sr. Black. A poção Mata-Cão!

E enquanto dizia isso caminhou lentamente na direção do afilhado, estendendo-lhe o cálice, que prontamente foi pego pela mão livre e trêmula de Remus.

- Peraí, você não vai beber isso, não é Remus? - ele perguntou surpreso.

O licantropo ergueu os olhos parecendo tão enojado quanto qualquer outra pessoa da sala, mas simplesmente meneou a cabeça num gesto displicente e entornou todo o líquido garganta abaixo em só um gole.

_Ierc!_ Sirius pensou admirando a coragem do rapaz, principalmente quando a única coisa que poderia se comparada aquela poção era água de privada.

- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha! - Remus respondeu entregando o cálice novamente para o padrinho e escorando-se na parede, a cor da sua pele passando de pálida para um amarelado fraco.

Andy o olhou compadecida e emitiu um claro sinal de _não o importune agora_ para Sirius, que só revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar para o lado de James que se mantinha incrivelmente calado e sério.

- Você acha que isso vai dar certo? - ele perguntou para o amigo, observando o estado lastimável de Remus que parecia estar prestes a vomitar.

- Levando em consideração a sabedoria dos antigos de que tudo o que tem gosto ruim faz bem? - Pontas argumentou. – É, ele vai sobreviver!

E aquilo pareceu dar mais confiança a Sirius, que neste instante observou com atenção Andrômeda caminhar na direção de Remus começando a guiá-lo carinhosamente até uma cadeira do outro canto da sala, centralizada num estranho círculo cheio de símbolos mágicos.

- Venha, querido! Logo, logo a transformação irá começar.

O licantropo obedeceu cansado demais para sequer pensar que estava praticamente sendo puxado pela mulher. Sirius notou como ele tinha dificuldades para caminhar de forma ereta, e de repente todos se assustaram quando ele se curvou para frente, parecendo sentir muita dor.

- Oh, céus, levem-no para o círculo, depressa. A transformação está começando mais cedo do que prevíamos - Abel guinchou quase correndo na direção do afilhado e de Andrômeda, e tanto James quanto Sirius seguiram o mesmo trajeto.

Remus agora havia caído de joelhos a alguns metros distante do selo mágico, e o máximo que Andy podia fazer era se agachar e perguntar se ele estava bem.

Sirius aproximou-se do licantropo, unindo-se ao grupo que o rodeava, e foi assustado que assistiu Remus apoiar as duas mãos no chão começando a tossir sangue.

- Isso... quero dizer... é sempre assim? - James questionou ajoelhado ao lado do rapaz, horrorizado com o sofrimento que estava presenciando.

Abel que permanecia de pé estava um pouco lívido, talvez em choque, conseguindo apenas balbuciar uma resposta incompleta.

- Não, era para ser mais suave. - e enxugando a testa com um lenço acrescentou. - Temos que levá-lo para o selo imediatamente.

Sirius, ainda sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra, foi o primeiro a reagir estando disposto a carregar Remus até o local indicado, mas antes que pudesse dar mais um passo o rapaz soltou um grito de dor. Tudo aconteceu muito depressa e num piscar de olhos braços humanos se transformaram em uma massa de pelos castanhos, que se moveram numa velocidade incrível e lançaram tanto James quanto Andrômeda na direção da parede.

Abel por breves segundos pareceu estar prestes a ter um enfarto, e mesmo que Sirius desejasse se aproximar de Lupin ele sabia que não poderia. A transformação de Remus estava acontecendo de forma muito rápida. Seu corpo não demorou nenhum vinte segundos para encolher um pouco e assumir uma forma definitivamente lupina, e mesmo que fosse possível ouvir seus gritos de dor, estes rapidamente foram substituídos por uivos.

- O que diabos você fez? - Sirius gritou furioso para Abel, sua percepção não falhando ao indicar que alguma coisa estava errada, muito errada.

- Eu... não... eu... - o velho começou a balbuciar, mas foi Andy quem acabou respondendo, começando a se levantar com dificuldade, sendo amparada por James que também parecia todo quebrado pelo impacto do braço do lobisomem.

- Nós colocamos um novo ingrediente na poção. Pensamos que talvez pudéssemos impedir a transformação física além do enfraquecimento da parcela selvagem de Remus.

- Vocês fizeram o quê? - Sirius vociferou levando as mãos a cabeça, tendo que dar um salto para trás quando o meio-lobisomem se moveu bruscamente na sua direção sofrendo com os últimos estágios da transformação.

Todos se encontravam praticamente prensados nos cantos da sala, impossibilitados de correr, principalmente James e Andy que estavam mais distantes da porta.

- Nós temos que por um selo nele, Sirius, ou então colocá-lo no centro do círculo mágico, ele não pode sair daqui. - James gritou para o amigo, abraçando Andrômeda de forma protetora.

Sirius sabia muito bem que deveriam tomar uma atitude, mas era praticamente impossível capturar um lobisomem transformado, até mesmo para a hábil magia com linhas de James, ele se lembrava muito dos incríveis reflexos que Remus possuía.

- Abel, saia daqui! - ele gritou para o velho que estava perto da porta.

- Mas, eu... - Abel tentou argumentar sentindo como se fosse sua obrigação como culpado de permanecer no local, mas a réplica feroz de Sirius foi mais eficaz.

- Saia! Nós três sabemos usar magia, você não! Saia!

E o alquimista concordou sumindo porta afora.

Neste exato instante a transformação de Remus terminou e os três assistiram sua forma lupina parar nas quatro patas, erguendo a cabeça e soltando um longo uivo. A poção com o novo ingrediente não só falhara em reter a transformação física, como também não enfraquecera o lobo.

- Sirius, o que faremos? - Andy gritou desesperada, vendo a fera olhar na direção dela e de James, os dentes agora arreganhados acompanhados de um rosnar baixo.

Sirius simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, só poderia atacar Remus, não havia mais nenhuma alternativa. Era doloroso pensar em machucá-lo, mesmo que ele estivesse transformado, mas a vida de sua prima e de seu amigo estava em risco.

Só que seus pensamentos foram lentos de mais em comparação aos instintos do lobo. E enquanto ele mal decidia o feitiço que lançaria, o lobisomem deu um salto para frente, dando-lhe tempo apenas de gritar desesperado.

Por uns instantes ele praticamente ficou cego, mas no outro ele sentiu o alívio percorrer seus nervos ao notar a forte barreira mágica de Andy agindo como um escudo contra as garras do lobo.

Ele respirou sentindo-se mais leve por alguns instantes, mas a calmaria foi curta, e num giro rápido o lobisomem pressentiu sua presença, farejando o ar e dando passos calculados na sua direção. Ninguém se moveu, ou sequer ousou pensar, era como se tivessem que se fingir de mortos para não serem atacados, e no instante em que Sirius pode jurar que teria a garganta estraçalhada pela mandíbula do lobo, este virou o focinho na direção da porta captando alguma coisa.

Foi com um alívio que Sirius se viu sendo ignorado pelo lobisomem que saiu do quarto desembalado. Andy caiu de joelhos no chão exausta pela tensão, e Sirius permitiu-se ter um pensamento positivo antes de relevar toda a situação, mas foi com um choque que ele ouviu a prima gritar.

- Nymphadora!

E a gravidade do problema que ele tinha em mãos o atingiu-o na mesma intensidade em que o sangue escapou-lhe de sua face. Era isso o que chamara a atenção do lobo, o cheiro de sangue jovem. Não havia nada mais saboroso para um lobisomem do que carne de criança.

Sirius não pensou duas vezes, tudo em sua mente era um amontoado de idéias misturadas com seu desespero e pânico. Ele subiu as escadas do porão que dava para a cozinha com o coação praticamente na boca. Por onde passava havia rastros da fera, e mais acima ele pode ouvir os gritos de terror, provavelmente de suas primas. Ele não estava preocupado com elas, ambas sabiam se defender. O importante era sua sobrinha, o lobisomem já escolhera sua vítima, e esta era Nymphadora e seu atraente corpo jovem.

Correndo como um maluco, subindo as escadas para o segundo andar e mal dando importância para uma aterrorizada Narcissa jogada no chão do corredor, ele sentiu as lágrimas brotando no canto dos seus olhos ao ver que a fera já tivera tempo o suficiente para chegar até ali. O grito de frustração estava preso em sua garganta, ele podia ver a porta do quarto da sobrinha escancarada, a madeira provavelmente toda arranhada, e foi com um enorme peso nas costas que ele alcançou o quarto, já supondo que iria encontrar o corpo de sua pequena Nymphadora sendo devorado pela forma monstruosa de Remus.

Seu coração batia descompassado, seu ouvido zunia e ele podia ouvir a respiração da fera, aquela respiração pesada, e foi com um alívio tremendo que ele ouviu o fungar de Nymphadora, como se ela tentasse se controlar e chorar baixinho. Alcançando o umbral do quarto ele vislumbrou uma cena extraordinária. Parada na frente de Nym estava Bellatrix parecendo furiosa, a energia mágica que emanava de seu corpo intimidava completamente o lobisomem que receava atacar.

- Maldito! - ela disse entredentes, os olhos ficando nublados e Sirius sabia muito bem o que ela iria fazer. Ela usaria sua telecinese, se ela concentrasse sua força no final das contas ela acabaria sendo capaz de quebrar o lobisomem ao meio, de estraçalhar todos seus ossos, e foi num momento de desespero que ele gritou para que ela parasse.

- Bella, pare! É o Remus, Bella, pare!

E a aura de Bellatrix diminui consideravelmente com o choque ao ouvir a voz de Sirius pedindo para que ela se detivesse e isso foi o suficiente para que o lobo atacasse, obrigando o mago a agir por impulso, atingindo-o com uma bola de energia que acabou lançando-o contra um dos móveis com um ganido de dor.

Bellatrix agarrou a prima e carregando-a nos braços correu na direção do primo e da porta, aproveitando o tempo que o lobisomem iria utilizar para se erguer e se recuperar do ataque.

- Vá para o andar debaixo! - Sirius ordenou mal pensando no que dizia.

- Sirius, você... - Bella argumentou horrorizada.

- Eu disse para você sair daqui! - ele gritou furioso empurrando-a para fora do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que o lobo ficava firmemente de pé nas quatro.

- Seu idiota, maluco! - a Black gritou desesperada, largando Nymphadora que saiu correndo, tentando puxar Sirius junto com ela para o corredor. - Você vai ser morto! Morto!

Mas por mais que ela colocasse força nos braços isso tudo não foi o suficiente, e Sirius conseguiu se soltar e empurrá-la mais uma vez, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si, se escorando nela enquanto a prima a esmurrava em desespero, chorando.

O lobo o olhou rosnando. Sirius se moveu na direção da pequena varanda, tentando caminhar lentamente, sem movimentos bruscos, mas a fera percebeu suas intenções e correu na sua direção. Ele tentou dar um passo rápido para trás, planejando fugir, mas seu pé pousou no chão de mau jeito e ele se viu tropeçando, caindo de costas. As patas do lobisomem imediatamente pousaram com força sobre seu peito, arrancando-lhe completamente o fôlego.

- Remus - ele sussurrou sem ar, o lobo rosnando para ele com os dentes a mostra. - Remus, sou eu, Sirius!

Mas parecia que nada daquilo tivera efeito, e a boca do licantropo começou a se abaixar de vagar, e o pulsar ritmado do coração de ambos envolveu e ensurdeceu Sirius. Ele não ouvia o clamar desesperado de todos do lado de fora, não ouvia nem um dos sons de socos e pontapés acertando a porta, só havia ele e Remus na sua forma monstruosa.

E talvez foi isso que o salvou, pois neste momento de silêncio o lobisomem trocou o rosnar por um uivo prolongado, e ele assistiu o animal se afastar dele balançando a cabeça, batendo a mandíbula na quina da cama e depois se lançando por livre espontânea vontade contra a parede.

Ele não podia ter certeza, mas ele sabia que a consciência humana de Remus estava lutando contra a selvagem. O lobisomem começara a se ferir por livre espontânea vontade, e agora ele se unhava, tentava se machucar ao máximo, e pouco a pouco inúmeras feridas que mal tinham tempo de se fechar eram abertas, o sangue escorrendo e pingando profusamente no chão.

Escorado na parede do quarto ele assistiu de olhos arregalados a todo aquele ritual macabro, imaginando a dor que Remus estava sentindo, apertando os punhos, furioso por não poder fazer nada. E quando num golpe mais forte o lobo se lançou contra a penteadeira de Nym, esta envergou e caiu sobre, fazendo com que a pequena caixinha de música da menina entalhada em prata caísse em cheio sobre sua cabeça.

Sirius ouviu o uivo de dor da fera quando um grande talho se abriu ao lado da sua orelha, ele viu o lobo cambalear completamente zonzo, e foi como num pesadelo sem fim que ele assistiu o lobisomem tombar sem forças no chão, sentindo os efeitos da prata em contato com seu corpo.

O lobisomem ficou vários minutos imóvel, estirado ao lado da penteadeira caída, parecendo estar morto, e Sirius, ainda ofegante conseguiu com muito esforço ficar de pé, aproximando-se cauteloso da figura peluda.

Um estalo em sua mente lhe indicou que não havia mais perigo, e antes mesmo que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo ele ajoelhou-se e simplesmente puxou o corpo do lobo na sua direção, sentando-se no chão e recostando-se na cama, apoiando o corpo do lobo em suas pernas. O lobisomem ganiu baixinho, fraco demais para qualquer outra coisa, e o medo nos olhos de Sirius lentamente foi substituído pela ternura. Ele acariciou a cabeça da fera, vendo-a piscar os olhos e sabendo com toda certeza que era Remus quem o observava por detrás daquelas pupilas.

Sem raciocinar ele levou a mão direita até sua boca mordendo a ponta da luva num dos dedos. Puxando o tecido com os dentes, ele rapidamente ficou com sua pele exposta, e sem nenhum receio a levou na direção do lobisomem, percebendo um pouco surpreso que tocá-lo não lhe feria. Ele estava esgotado e o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir ao saber que no final das contas ele era capaz de entrar em contato com Remus de alguma forma, sem sofrer os efeitos de sua terrível maldição.

Em meio a sensação de êxtase e satisfação, ele sentiu o teor de adrenalina diminuir em seu organismo, e finalmente, como se um desejo lhe houvesse sido concedido, ele desmaiou exausto.

* * *

**(1)Devon –** Condado da Inglaterra conhecido por ter um pântano. Hahaha! Alguém aí gosta do Tio Sherlock? Já leram o _Cão dos Baskerville_? Olha a onde Lily foi se meter! Hehehe!

**N/A: **Nhami! Vai ser muito indelicado da minha parte não responder devidamente as reviews das maravilhosas pessoas que lêem a fic, mas como eu estou com pouco tempo não irei me demorar muito, por isso me perdoem... hehehe! Afinal já são quatro da matina. Outra coisa que eu peço encarecidamente que ignorem são os erros, eu estou tentando postar este capítulo um pouco mais cedo, por isso ainda não o revisei, o que eu planejo fazer ainda hoje, se possível!

**Paulili **(E quem não quer agarram o Sirius desesperadamente? Mas não se preocupe, eu ainda vou deixar eles se divertirem um pouco, sabe? Hehehehe! Afinal, como diz Jamezito, é para isso que servem luvas! rs), **usaqui no ashi **(Aiaiaia! Vestibular é coisa do cão! sem ofensa ao Sirius Num agüento mais estudar! rastejando no chão! hehehehe), **Sra. Kinomoto** (Aí está o cap. Fofa, demorei dessa vez? Espero que não! ), **Amy Lupin **(Pessoa de Deus, sua fic Green Eyes é pior que chocolate! Hehehehe! Viciei! Hihihi! E sim, lily irá dar o ar da graça e vai colocar James no sue devido lugar. Hehehe, e você viu o quanto o lobinho anda tarado? Hehehehe! É TAFT Tesão Acumulado Faz Tempo o.O), **Haruechan **(Oie! Veja só onde eu fui me meter menina, to prestando para medicina! Há, eu estou simplesmente ferrada! Mas nem que eu morra em cima de um livro de física eu passo na Unicamp! Hehehe! Vou aí te fazer companhia!), **Tata **(Viu o tamanho deste cap.? Ah, e tomara, pessoa, se num der resultado vestibular a coisa vai ficar preta! Vão comer meu fígado aqui em casa! -.-), **Athena **(Você provavelmente deve estar xingando o Abel, não é mesmo? Hauhauahau! Aiaia! Remito só sofre com esse povo! Cambada de incompetente, viu! Mas espero que você tenha gostado do cap.!), **watashinomori **( Oi, oi, oi! Você também quer tocar o Sirius, né? Eu sei que quer! Hihi! Pena que ele é do lobão! E não sem mechas brancas em Siriuzito! Talvez ele tenha alguns fios por causa da frustração sexual dele, mas nada além disso! Ahuahaua!), **Moony Ntc **( A realidade é dura! Mas todos querem beijo destes dois! Ah, mas deu pra ver que Remus não se contenta com beijinhos não, né? Ele já tá é partindo pro ataque! E brigada, eu farei o possível pra passar! Acho que não terei paz enquanto num me ver numa universidade! Aiaia!)

Bem é isso aew gente! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que ele não tenha demorado tanto. Na continuação teremos Lily quase mandando Sirius Black ir para o inferno, chazinho em Devon com James babando pela ruivinha e momentos cutes de Siren! Sugoi, hã?

Então até a próxima!

Kisses!


	10. Beleza Cega

**Capítulo 9 - Beleza Cega **

**--- **

_As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed _

** Dark Wings Within Temptation** (Altamente recomendável! xD)

---

Os cabelos dela roçaram a superfície da água da banheira. Lily continuava olhando para o nada, imóvel, a água já fria, enrugando a ponta de seus dedos. Mas ela não se importava, não sentia nada. Estava presa num transe profundo, enxergando apenas o que havia além daquele lugar, e aquela visão a puxava, a tragava em meio a um turbilhão de imagens, fazendo-a ver parte da alma de uma pessoa, de alguém que a visitaria em breve.

_Remus sentiu os dedos atravessarem a carne quente, as unhas rasgando parte do corpo ainda com vida, sujando-se de sangue brilhante que parecia banhar todos os seus dedos, acariciando-os com seu aspecto viscoso. _

_ Ele puxou sua mão para fora, sentindo os ossos das costelas cederem, dando espaço para que ele pudesse ver seus dedos brilhando escarlates, exalando um cheiro de sangue fresco, ainda vivo. Tomando parte dele com a língua ávida, lambendo cada recanto da mão de forma sôfrega, ele saboreou aquele sabor metálico, delicioso para qualquer criatura das trevas._

_ Esquecendo-se dos próprios dedos lambuzados, finalmente inclinou-se sobre o corpo, sentindo o coração ainda bater muito devagar, quase sem forças. Sorriu de leve com o som descompassado e seus olhos viajaram pelo pescoço da vítima até seu rosto. _

_ Num vislumbre notou que o ser sobre suas garras era Sirius. Os olhos estavam abertos, quase sem vida, as lágrimas escorriam por suas têmporas, mas ele sabia que o mago já não enxergava nada. Um risinho malvado escapou de sua boca e ele acariciou os lábios de Black com a mão suja de sangue, observando-os ficarem rubros, para logos depois aproximar sua própria boca do local, passando a língua de leve, pressionando em seguida os próprios lábios com volúpia, fechando os olhos por um instante enquanto os sugava com uma força inigualável._

_ A parte inferior da boca de Sirius ficou avermelhada com o gesto brusco de Remus e ele se afastou por um instante. Sirius fechara os olhos, como se não quisesse mais lutar contra aquilo, e mais uma vez ele se moveu sobre o corpo, só que agora seus dentes estavam amostra, e num movimento calculado ele mordeu o lábio inferior do mago, puxando-o de leve e abrindo uma ferida por onde escorria um grosso filete de sangue. _

_ Ele apreciou por alguns instantes aquele sabor, fechando os olhos enquanto ouvia o último gemido de sua presa. Ela já se encontrava praticamente morta, e ele ouviu lânguido seu coração parar de bater. _

_ Ansiava o momento em que abriria seu tórax e começaria a devorá-lo, sentia-se faminto, desejava faze-lo sangrar ainda mais, mas o prazer de ter a carne sendo rasgada entre seus dentes era maior que sua sede por sangue. _

_Sirius... _

Retornar a realidade sempre era doloroso, e ela sentiu-se fraca quando recobrou a consciência. Já vira morte, dor, sofrimento, mas nunca se encontraram com tamanha fome e sede de sangue. O nome Remus Lupin ecoava em sua cabeça, ligando-se intimamente ao de Sirius Black. Não os conhecia pessoalmente, aquela era a primeira vez que entrava em contato com algo referente a eles, e aquilo só poderia ser um aviso de algo grandioso estava por acontecer.

_Remus Lupin!_, ela repetiu para si mesma, tentando saiu com algum esforço daquela banheira e enrolando-se numa toalha felpuda. _Acabo de conhecer seu lado negro. _

E por algum motivo estranho a palavra _pecador_ não saía de sua mente.

_

* * *

_

E o trem continuava sua viagem, chacoalhando suavemente sobre os trilhos. Remus podia sentir com nitidez os movimentos retinindo por cada parte do seu corpo, deixando-o prazerosamente sonolento. Aquela era uma viagem que ele esperava que trouxesse alguma novidade com relação a maldição de Sirius. Após o incidente da lua cheia, ele praticamente se isolara de todos da família Black, carregado de vergonha por seus atos, e fora uma surpresa quando Sirius lhe pedira pessoalmente que acompanhasse ele e James naquela loucura.

Devon. Ele nunca saíra de Londres, aquela seria a primeira vez, e de certa forma sentia-se excitado. Tudo resplandecia como num sonho, as novidades de outras cidades e paisagens agitando seu coração, assim como a certeza de que presenciaria tudo isso ao lado de Sirius, a pessoa que vinha se tornando de pouquinho e pouquinho sua razão de viver.

Mantendo a respiração compassada, ele se viu num estado semi-adormecido, sua cabeça balançando levemente, os braços relaxados ao lado do corpo enquanto suas costas se recostavam contra a poltrona do trem. Sirius estava ao seu lado, até naquele instante resguardando tudo em silêncio, e ele se sentia em paz. James provavelmente estaria arrancando os cabelos de impaciência, e ele tinha vontade de sorrir ao lembrar de Potter, para alguém tão energético deveria ser uma tortura ficar preso sem nada para fazer em um vagão.

- É parece que ele dormiu de verdade! - Lupin ouviu a voz de Pontas soar baixinho, como que para não acordá-lo.

- Verdade - Sirius ao seu lado respondeu, e aquela voz grossa foi como uma música para seus ouvidos. - Ele deve estar cansado. Eu andei conversando com o padrinho dele, e Abel me disse que geralmente demora uma semana para que ele se restabeleça da transformação, então é mais do que natural que ele sinta muito sono.

James pareceu dar um suspiro, finalizando a conversa, e Remus apreciou o silêncio. O clima começava a esfriar e ele se encolheu um pouco no banco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Aquela região era conhecida por ser pantanosa, e seu senso lupino indicava que gradativamente a umidade no ar ia crescendo.

Após alguns segundos mergulhado naquela quase inconsciência, ele sentiu Sirius se mover ao seu lado, e logo supôs que ele se levantaria, mas para sua surpresa o mago simplesmente se afastou dele e inclinou-se para frente pousando as mãos com delicadeza em seus ombros, para depois puxá-lo para baixo, deitando-o com a cabeça em seu colo.

Ele sentiu o cheiro de cravo inundar seus sentidos e suspirou satisfeito. As mãos de Sirius passeavam por suas mechas loiras, e o prazer que aquele simples gesto lhe causava parecia ser sobrenatural. Se pudesse pararia o tempo só para sentir-se daquela forma eternamente. A cada dia que se passava, surpreendia-se com o quão doce Sirius poderia ser. A cada dia seu coração disparava mais e mais ao vê-lo, e já era inegável o fato de que ele se apaixonara.

Se pudesse simplesmente dizer que o amava. O mago fora para ele à demonstração de que nem todas as pessoas o veriam com asco, era a encarnação da ternura, da preocupação e proteção que sempre buscara em algum lugar, e de certa forma ele sentia que estando com Sirius ele estaria em casa. Ele era sua pessoa especial, era para ele que sempre iria querer voltar, mesmo que tivesse que transpor todas as barreiras impostas pelo mundo.

Movendo um pouco o rosto, ele sentiu os dedos cobertos pela luva deslizarem por sua bochecha fazendo um pequeno carinho, se já não estivesse tão mole teria sorrido, mas não pode deixar de arrepiar quando aquelas mesmas mãos desceram para seu pescoço, parando ao lado dele.

Queria ficar assim eternamente.

* * *

Ao contrário do que eles imaginavam, a pequena estação da vila onde a bruxa morava só podia ser descrita como deplorável. Após serem abandonados no local pelo trem, Remus ainda se recuperando da maravilhosa soneca, e James mais contrariado do que nunca, foram recepcionados por um belo temporal, que os obrigou a esperar sentados em desgastados bancos de madeira. 

Observando tudo ao redor Sirius já estava a ponto de morrer, mas se esforçava por não demonstrar. Sentia falta do cheiro de fumaça dos carros, das sirenes, das vozes das pessoas, e quase teve um enfarto quando um gato, surgido do nada, grudou na sua perna, os pêlos erguidos e um pouco úmidos, provando que o bichano provavelmente estava assustado com a chuva.

- Odeio gatos! - ele comentou tentando espantá-lo e James comentou.

- Se eu soubesse que ela morava neste fim de mundo eu teria pensado duas vezes antes de me arrastar até aqui. - e Sirius apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de acusação como se dissesse claramente, _Eu disse, não disse? Eu falei que isso era burrice! _Mas o humor de Pontas estava negro demais para dar atenção as reclamações do amigo, e dos três, o único que parecia estar realmente apreciando cada momento era Remus, que olhava de um lado para o outro encantado com os inúmeros elementos desconhecidos.

Após ficarem ali, confinados por meia hora, a chuva finalmente resolveu dar um trégua e a trilha que levava em direção a cidade propriamente dita embora estivesse traiçoeira era o caminho mais curto para retornarem a civilização.

Sofrendo com a lama, os insetos e a distância, eles caminharam durante um bom tempo, Sirius olhando pesaroso para a barra de sua capa suja de terra e James com as mãos dentro do bolso do paletó, parecendo perdido em pensamentos pessimistas.

Remus caminhava satisfeito ao lado deles, não conseguindo conter seu leve sorriso e ainda relembrando do gesto do mago dentro do trem. Queria tanto poder abraçá-lo, tocá-lo e era por isso que aceitara participar da viagem. Se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa que colocasse um fim na maldição, estaria mais do que disposto ao dar o máximo de si.

E foi com suspiros de alívio que os três avistaram a entrada da pequena cidadezinha. James praticamente correu na frente como se quisesse se certificar de que aquilo não era uma miragem, e em poucos minutos eles ganharam as vielas, observando o movimento do local e recebendo muitos olhares questionadores e hostis dos habitantes.

- Sinto como se fossem pular no meu pescoço. - James comentou mantendo-se muito próximo dos dois amigos, olhando com o canto dos olhos para todos os lados, temendo que a qualquer minuto alguém saísse detrás de alguma moita para lhe cortar a garganta.

- É parece que não somos bem vindos - Sirius concordou olhando feio para um garotinho que o encarava.

- Eles provavelmente estão receosos. Somos viajantes, e aqui é uma vila bem pequena, eles não devem estar acostumados com novidades. - Remus tentou explicar e compreender a situação.

- Pelo olhar desse pessoal, eu não diria que somos novidades e sim carne fresca. - James corrigiu, e Sirius foi obrigado a segurar uma risadinha com a brincadeira. sse detr dois amigos, olhando com o canto dos olhos para todos os lados, temendo que a qualquer minuto algu muitos olhares ques

* * *

- James Potter! - Sirius exclamou. - Você tem certeza que essa tal de Evans mora aqui? Você não acha que essa 'casa' não é um pouco luxuoso demais para uma simples vidente? - perguntou comprimindo os olhos na direção do amigo, duvidando das informações que os levara até aquela casa. 

- Acredite-me, Sir, estou tão chocado quanto você! - Pontas comentou esticando o pescoço para olhar mais além do portão.

Remus, assim como os outros dois, estava surpreso e chocado com a casa da bruxa que haviam ido visitar. Era uma mansão esplendida, cuidadosamente pintada com tinta cor creme e com janelas marrons talhadas na madeira. Havia uma varanda extremamente arejada e com alguns bancos espalhados, e a samambaia que crescia num dos vasos pendurados no teto surpreendia por seu tamanho.

- Isso só pode significar duas coisas - Black continuou ainda suspeitando do local, olhando agora na direção da garagem em busca de mais vestígios que indicassem riqueza, quem sabe um carro de marca. - Que essa Evans é boa no que faz, ou que ela já conseguiu enganar muita gente.

E James apenas deu de ombros tocando a campainha, estranhando o fato de que numa casa tão grande não houvesse um interfone que comunicasse o portão com o lado de dentro.

Em poucos minutos uma mulher baixinha saiu pela porta da frente e caminhou na direção deles sorrindo. Ela parecia um pouco afobada vestindo um comportado uniforme preto, e lhes abriu um sorriso simpático enquanto tirava a chave de dentro do bolso de seu avental.

- Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram! Eu já estava ficando um pouco preocupada, sei que a chuva deve ter atrasado-os, mas a senhorita foi clara ao dizer que vocês estariam aqui para o chá das cinco. - ela disse abrindo o portão e sinalizando para que eles entrassem.

Os três se olharam confusos. Ela só poderia estar confundindo-os com outras pessoas. Não haviam avisado que viriam e ela mal perguntara seus nomes para simplesmente deixá-los entrar na casa.

- Ora, não fiquem aí parados. Acabei de fazer um pouco de chá de hortelã e logo, logo uma fornada de pãezinhos de batata ficaram prontos. Tenho certeza que vocês estão famintos e cansados da viagem. - ela continuou a dizer e incrédulos eles aceitaram o convite seguindo-a pela escada que dava para a varanda em direção da entrada da casa.

Já parados no hall, observaram tudo ao redor. A decoração era aconchegante, e numa sala ao lado havia uma imensa lareira com tochas de madeira queimando, aquecendo parte da casa e curando-lhes do frio que já estava atingindo seus ossos.

- Aqui, me dêem seus casacos para que eu possa guardá-los. - ela pediu parando logo a frente deles.

- Er, Lily Evans mora aqui, não é mesmo? - James perguntou incerto sem se mover. Era um absurdo simplesmente ir tirando seu casaco e ir dando-o para alguém que trabalhava numa casa onde o dono dela simplesmente era um desconhecido.

- Claro que sim, a Srta. Evans mora aqui e os esteve aguardando a tarde inteira. Ah, e como eu sou distraída. Eu me chamo Marie e enquanto estiverem aqui terei prazer em servi-los. - anunciou curvando-se de leve.

Após ouvirem essas palavras eles finalmente atenderam ao pedido da mulher e se viram retirando suas roupas de frio e entregando-as para ela, que parecia satisfeita em se mostrar útil.

De certa forma sentiam-se bem naquela casa. Havia aquela atmosfera familiar, como se uma aura pura os envolvesse, e enquanto aguardavam parados no hall, olhavam uns para os outros averiguando se não era apenas um deles que se sentia daquela forma.

Remus de sua parte sentia-se bem vindo, e aquilo o deixava feliz. Estava admirado com o luxo e os quadros pregados nas paredes, e através da sua sensibilidade sabia que até mesmo Sirius e James, acostumados aquele tipo de vida, estavam surpresos com aquela recepção.

- Marie! - de repente eles ouviram uma voz melodiosa ecoar do alto da escada e em poucos minutos avistaram pés descendo os degraus.

- Srta. Lily! - a empregada guinchou correndo até a patroa, prontamente tentando alcançá-la.

Os três ficaram apreensivos, finalmente conheceriam a tão famosa bruxa, e se eles esperavam por uma velha caquética, ficaram boquiabertos ao verem a bela jovem que emergiu diante de seus olhos.

James simplesmente não pode acreditar naquela visão e finalmente compreendeu o motivo de chamarem-na de filha dos elfos. Lily era maravilhosa. Os cabelos ruivos e longos estavam presos numa trança frouxa e ela vestia uma saia negra acompanhada de uma blusa azul-escuro de gola alta. Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção eram seus olhos verdes, incrivelmente brilhantes que contrastavam com sua pele pálida. Eles pareciam dois faróis tamanha luz que irradiavam, e ele podia jurar que se ela quisesse seria capaz de hipnotizar qualquer um com eles.

- Não fiquem aí olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma atração de circo. - Lily disse num único fôlego enquanto tentava fugir das mãos de Marie que insistia em tentar ajudá-la a caminhar. - Marie, por favor, eu não sou nenhuma criança inválida.

- Mas senhorita, é perigoso, você pode se machucar! - a empregada guinchou, e foi só aí que os três se deram conta, chocados, de que ela era cega.

Sirius quase engasgou com a descoberta e pensou desdenhoso se era possível que uma vidente capaz de prever o futuro mal conseguisse enxergar um simples objeto diante de seu nariz, mas seus pensamentos pareceram ter sido adivinhados, pois após muito custo para se livrar da atenção de Marie, Evans parou na frente deles, olhando-os, mas ao mesmo tempo não os vendo.

- Não julgue as habilidades das pessoas antes de comprová-las, Sr. Black. - Lily pediu com um sorriso sincero. - Pode ser um pouco chocante saber que eu não posso enxergar, mas talvez, se vocês refletirem um pouco, poderão perceber que no mundo não notamos muitas coisas ao nosso redor porque simplesmente estamos presos demais a nossa visão terrena. - e dessa vez sua expressão foi quase cínica.

- Eu não me surpreenderia se você tivesse ensaiado esse discurso - Sirius provocou irritado, e ele parecia ser o único capaz de falar, já que Remus era muito tímido e James parecia ter sido enfeitiçado.

- Ora, não comecemos com o pé esquerdo. Marie, tenha a gentileza de nos servir algo como lanche enquanto eu os acompanho até a sala de estar. Se você puder, traga também uma jarra de chocolate quente, tenho certeza que o Sr.Lupin irá apreciar. - e Remus ficou surpreso ao saber que a mulher a sua frente conhecia sua obsessão por chocolate.

Sirius não pareceu muito feliz com esse gesto, mas limitou-se a ficar em silêncio enquanto eram guiados por ela até outro cômodo. Os três ficaram contentes pelo local estar ainda mais aquecido, e ocuparam algumas cadeiras ao redor da mesa de madeira. Ainda tinham que digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas o que não saía de suas cabeças era o fato de Lily Evans ser cega, mas conseguir agir como uma pessoa perfeitamente normal, se movendo com confiança pela casa e parecendo adivinhar o que pensavam sem se quer poder olhar em seus rostos.

Enquanto o chá, os pãezinhos e biscoitos eram servidos, o silêncio sobre os quatro, e Lily parecia concentrada em ouvir os sons ao seu redor, avaliando o estado físico de cada um só pela velocidade de suas respirações e a aura que emitiam.

- Me desculpem por decepcioná-los! - ela finalmente comentou com um suspiro, dando um sorriso para Marie que se retirava após ter posto a mesa. - Sei que a viagem de Londres até aqui não é nada agradável, mas de certa forma espero poder recompensá-los.

- Então você pode curar a maldição do Sirius? - James perguntou subitamente excitado, só que ao em vez do que esperava a reação de Lily foi contra seus ideais.

- Infelizmente não, Potter. Maldições só podem ser desfeitas pelas pessoas que a lançaram, e a bruxa que fez isso com o Sr. Black é a única capaz de voltar atrás com seu feitiço. - ela respondeu movendo um pouco a cabeça piscando os olhos, podendo facilmente se passar por uma pessoa normal com este hábito.

- Então viemos aqui para nada? - Sirius perguntou rude. Sabia que a culpa não era daquela mulher, mas já estava cansado de tantas desilusões. Estava agradecido por ela não tentar enganá-lo como muitos outros fizeram, mas admitir isso seria impossível.

- Não, não foi uma perda de tempo, Sirius Black! - ela retorquiu com um sorriso desafiante, desviando os olhos para Remus que até aquele instante estava mais afeiçoado a comida e ao seu chocolate quente, parecendo receoso de se intrometer na conversa. - Os pãezinhos ficaram bons, Sr.Lupin? - ela perguntou de repente e o licantropo se sentiu como uma criança sendo pega fazendo algo errado.

Imediatamente ele ficou vermelho e sem graça pela quantidade que já devorara, cinco ao todo.

- Hum, deliciosos.

- Ora, então esteja à vontade para comer quantos quiser, Marie sempre faz mais de uma porção.

E enquanto James simplesmente se derretia ao vê-la ser tão gentil, Sirius tinha que se segurar para não soltar sua frustração em cima dela. Se já não bastasse que ela fosse uma inútil, ainda tinha a audácia de ficar com aquele teatrinho para cima de Remus.

- Então acho melhor irmos embora o quanto antes, não? - Black de repente anunciou ficando de pé, sem nem ao menos tocar em sua xícara.

- Mas Sirius, já está tarde para pegarmos outro trem. - Lupin lembrou, mas quando um Black punha algo na cabeça era muito difícil fazê-lo esquecer.

- Remus tem razão, Sir. Não seja rude. A Srta. Evans nos recebeu tão bem que seria falta de educação sair assim.

Os olhos de Lily relampejaram por alguns segundos na direção de James parecendo ocultar alguma coisa.

- Eu não quero fazê-lo passar pelos mesmos rituais das outras bruxas que visitou. Sou uma vidente legítima, posso provar isso. Eu lhe disse que não posso curar a maldição, mas não disse que não poderia ajudá-lo.

- Certo! - Sirius começou aumentando o tom da voz. - Eu não nego que você tenha suas habilidades, e que você seja uma bruxa, mas como você mesma disse, é impossível que alguém quebre a maldição além de quem a lançou. Portanto não pretendo ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

Lily apenas colocou uma das mãos sobre a mesa e com a outra apanhou sua xícara de chá para tomar um gole. Remus e James pareciam preocupados com a falta de consideração do mago que não se importava em simplesmente sair gritando na casa dos outros, mas por outro lado à ruiva continuava impassiva.

- Abaixe seu tom, sou cega, mas não sou surda - ela pediu soltando um suspiro. – E você quer por um fim a tudo isso irá precisar do espelho onde Escarlate foi selada.

- Sim, eu sei disso, mas meus pais de algum modo se livraram dele e eu temo que ele tenha sido destruído.

- Não creio que Elisabeth Black se arriscasse a ser tão estúpida. Se o artefato não estiver destruído, eu posso encontrá-lo facilmente.

Os três a fitaram interessados.

- Como? - Sirius questionou com a voz tensa.

- Perguntando. - Lily respondeu com uma expressão marota.

- O que você quer dizer com _perguntando_? - desta foi James que se pronunciou.

- Veja bem, Potter - ela começou como se estivesse ensinando o alfabeto a uma criança. - Espelhos são como portais, eles nos ligam a diversos outros mundos com seus próprios espectros e monstros. Os Black, ao selarem bruxos nesses objetos, simplesmente manipulavam estas fronteiras e simplesmente construíam pequenas ilhas, onde prendiam quem queriam sem que esta pessoa tivesse para onde escapar. Se eu quiser encontrar o espelho que selou Escarlate, basta que eu pergunte para um outro qualquer.

- Espelhos podem ser tão poderosos assim? - Remus questionou abismado, parando de comer sua décima bolacha e pensando que nunca mais iria querer se arriscar a dar uma outra olhadela na superfície espelhada.

- Sim, Lupin. Desde tempos remotos eles foram cultuados e preservados como instrumentos poderosos. As barreiras que se podem construir com eles são simplesmente incríveis, mas nem todas as pessoas são sensíveis o suficiente para lidar com eles.

O silêncio tornou a recair sobre eles e Lily se contentou em ficar em silêncio, aguardando. Sirius queria poder não gostar dela, não confiar, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que daquela vez era diferente, que ninguém tentaria trapaceá-lo, que ainda havia uma luz no fim do túnel, e sem pensar mais ele respondeu:

- Okay, o que você em troca para me ajudar.

E a face de Lily se moveu para formar um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto suas mãos iam à direção da cestinha de pães para apanhar o último que sobrara.

- Preciso que você me leve com você para Londres, sinto que o que você procura sempre esteve lá.

Sirius fez um gesto com a cabeça concordando e quando pensou em perguntar o que ela ganharia em troca ajudando-o, Marie surgiu no local, parecendo feliz por seus quitutes terem sido completamente devorados.

- Estavam muito bons! - Remus a elogiou quando ela se aproximou dele para apanhar sua xícara e a mulher sentiu seu ego inflar como um balão.

- Então acho que já ficou decidido que vocês irão passar a noite aqui para partirmos amanhã, certo? - Lily perguntou.

- É, acho que não temos outra escolha. - o mago concordou vendo-a se erguer da cadeira.

- Mas não será nenhum incômodo? - James perguntou preocupado, e ela se voltou para ele fazendo-o ficar sem fôlego.

- Absolutamente! - Lily exclamou. - Se assim fosse eu não os teria convidado.

E Pontas soltou um muxoxo contrariado.

- Eu só perguntei! - mas a ruiva já não podia ouvi-lo, pois ganhara os corredores e agora alcançava as escadas, saindo sem dizer nada e sendo de certa forma um pouco rude.

* * *

Sirius olhou para cima liberando a fumaça do cigarro presa em seus pulmões. A noite estava calma e tranqüila, e ali, na casa de Evans ele podia apreciar os sons vindos da natureza, sem nenhuma interferência das criações humanas. 

- Você ainda irá morrer por causa disso! - ele ouviu uma voz feminina soar atrás de si e nem se deu ao trabalho de virar, observando-a se sentar ao seu lado. Ele sentira a aura dela se aproximando, portanto já estava preparado para aquilo. - Já estão todos dormindo? - ela continuou delicadamente.

- Porque pergunta se já sabe a resposta? - ele retrucou encarando-a, vendo sua pele cor de leite brilhar a luz da lua.

- Estou apenas tentando ser educada! - Lily completou e ele deu de ombros.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhum deles dissesse nada e Sirius não pode deixar de repara no roupão azul que ela usava, destacando ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Você o ama? - ela subitamente perguntou e ele olhou para o cigarro tragando-o em silêncio.

Sabia muito bem sobre quem estavam conversando e conhecia também sua resposta, era estranho se abrir com alguém que acabara de conhecer, mas ele não sentia nenhum receio quanto ao fato de estar ali falando de sua vida.

- Acho que isso é um pouco óbvio, certo? - ele disse querendo provocá-la. - Não entendendo essa sua necessidade de questionar coisas que já conhece.

E Lily riu.

- Sabe, quando você passa a vida inteira vendo coisas que irão acontecer, aprendendo a ler os sentimentos das pessoas, acaba se tornando um hábito ter sempre a delicadeza de não deixar essa habilidade desconcertar alguém.

- Deve ser difícil sempre saber o sobre o futuro!

- Sim, a vida fica basicamente entediante, sem nenhuma emoção. As pessoas costumam desprezar o desconhecido, mas quem é igual a mim sabe o quanto é terrível conhecer nos mínimos detalhes o amanhã que estar por vir.

- Hum. - ele suspirou dando a entender que estava prestando atenção, e Evans abraçou os joelhos, pensativa.

Um grilo cantou, algumas estrelas passaram a brilhar mais que as outras, e eles ficaram ali curtindo o sereno, até que Sirius resolveu perguntar o que lhe vinha incomodando durante muito tempo.

- Você se dispôs a me ajudar, mas ainda não sei o que você deseja como pagamento. - ele observou de modo um pouco frio, mas ela não se importou.

- Para uma pergunta simples há uma resposta mais simples ainda.

Ele a olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Potter! - ela complementou vendo-o ficar ainda mais confuso, e contentou-se em rir de sua expressão.

- James! O que James tem haver com isso? - Sirius perguntou, e ela virou aqueles olhos verdes e cegos na direção dele, assumindo uma postura mais séria e compenetrada.

- Tudo e nada! - respondeu de forma plácida, e quando ele franziu o cenho continuou. - Como você pode ver não há nada material que eu deseje. Tenho tudo. Casa, luxo, dinheiro, mas ainda há uma coisa que eu não possuo e que vêm povoando minhas visões desde que sou pequena, e essa coisa é James Potter.

- Bem, só posso dizer que ele irá ficar feliz ao saber que existe no mundo uma garota corajosa o suficiente para chegar perto dele. - Sirius concluiu jogando a quimba de cigarro fora e cruzando os braços atrás da nuca.

- Verdade? Ele me pareceu tão tímido - Lily acrescentou enroscando os dedos em seus cabelos soltos.

Essa foi a vez de Sirius rir do comentário da bruxa.

- Não se engane com aquela peste! - disse parecendo ter a intenção de maltratar a imagem do amigo, mas na realidade utilizando uma voz carinhosa para falar dele. - Aquela peste costuma ser traiçoeira. Fique cinco minutos a sós com ele que ele já estará convidando-a para sair.

Lily pareceu ficar um pouco desconcertada ao ouvir isso, mas meneou a cabeça em aceitação. Se James Potter, o homem ao qual estivera esperando por toda sua vida fosse assim, ela teria que aprender a conviver com isso. E com um suspiro ela voltou à cabeça para cima onde deveria ficar o céu, e numa voz baixa apenas murmurou:

- Sua estrela anda brilhando ainda mais ultimamente, não é Sirius? - e o rapaz ainda desacostumado com a falta de visão da bruxa arregalou os olhos por alguns instantes, mas concordando logo em seguida.

Sim a estrela dele andava mais radiante nestes últimos dias, tanto a que estava no céu, quanto a que estava na Terra.

* * *

_Uma explicação rápida... todo capítulo, sem exceção, sempre ficam cenas escritas que eu não utilizo, muitas delas são engraçadas, ou tentativas minhas de escrever algo que cause gargalhadas. E como o natal está chegando, a partir deste capítulo em diante, eu irei postar algumas delas, todas relacionadas aos acontecimentos do capítulo passado ou com o atual. Não sei se vcs irão gostar, mas nesta data especial este será meu presente para vocês! _

** Extra **

E agora estava entre seus braços. E sentia vergonha. Fora tudo uma maldita peça pregada pela besta dentro de si. E ele sentia vergonha, vergonha por Sirius vê-lo daquela forma, vergonha por ele conhecer seu lado mais imundo.

E num instante seus olhos se cruzaram e ele soube que aquela pessoa que o abraçava com tanta delicadeza conhecia os recantos mais obscuros de sua alma, e ele queria poder falar, dizer que quem estava preso naquele corpo era ele, Remus Lupin, não o lobo, não a fera sanguinária.

Mas de alguma forma Sirius sabia disso.

E foi num estado de êxtase que mesmo fraco ele o assistiu descalçar uma de suas luvas, o viu mover a mão para sua cabeça, e finalmente pode sentir com mais calma aquele toque suave, os dedos acariciando seus pêlos, o calor atravessando sua pele e deixando mais leve, entorpecido.

Remus sentia-se quente como a muito tempo não se sentia. Alguém o abraçava, ele podia dizer pelo cheiro, pela respiração cadenciada, e ele estava feliz. Era Sirius. Não precisava abrir os olhos para confirmar, mas estava na hora de despertar e enfrentar a conseqüência dos atos do lobo.

A mão do mago repousava displicente em seus cabelos. Os dedos enroscados nos fios claros, e a primeira coisa que o licantropo conseguiu pensar foi em cobri-la novamente com a luva para que Sirius não se machucasse. Foi só quando ergueu um pouco a cabeça é que ele finalmente notou que estava nu, e um pouco envergonhado pelo desleixo ele puxou com dificuldade o lençol da cama de Nymphadora para se cobrir.

O movimento pareceu incomodar Sirius, que murmurou algo entre o sono e o puxou pela cintura, fazendo-o se desequilibrar, tendo que se amparar com as duas mãos na cama, ao lado da cabeça do mago. Ele prendeu a respiração ao notar a proximidade dos lábios de ambos, mas seu olhar se desviou para a mão esquerda de Sirius, perigosamente posicionada perto de sua perna, na parte descoberta.

_Droga!_, praguejou tentando arranjar uma solução para o caso e corando por causa de sua posição. Estar semi-coberto e literalmente sentado no colo de Sirius não era algo que se vivia todo dia.

Dando um impulso para trás ele logrou se afastar de vez, mas havia se esquecido do braço do mago em sua cintura, e o que se seguiu foi um desastre. No instante em que ele se moveu o corpo de Sirius foi junto com o seu, fazendo-o despertar abruptamente. A testa de ambos se chocaram rapidamente, não sendo o suficiente para o mago sentir dor, mas com a força necessária para deixar Sirius atordoado e fazê-lo pender para frente um pouco zonzo, caindo sobre o corpo de Remus e prensando-o no chão.

O licantropo gemeu de dor ao por causa de seus inúmeros ferimentos cobertos de sangue seco, e do lado de fora do quarto, onde todos aguardavam recostados na parede do corredor, não sabendo o que esperar da cena dentro do quarto, eles ouviram o som de algo pesado caindo e a voz de Sirius soar um pouco alta, fazendo com que todos suspirassem aliviados.

- Ouch! - o mago grunhiu massageando a testa e se levantando num único impulso, só para enrolar os pés no lençol que Remus estava usando para se cobrir e tropeçar. - Ai ai ai! - ele falou mais alto dessa vez, agora amparando as costas.

Remus piscou os olhos algumas vezes ainda estendido no chão, tentando entender como uma simples tentativa de sua parte de se levantar pudesse gerar tanta bagunça.

E por um instante tudo ficou em silêncio. James, Andrômeda e o restante do pessoal da casa se aproximaram da porta de forma cuidadosa. Não vinha mais nenhum som do lado de dentro.

- O que será que está acontecendo? - Andy questionou colando o ouvido na madeira e sendo acompanhada por Pontas.

- Bem... se não fosse as circunstâncias eu teria a sugestão perfeita para esta situação! - ele respondeu com um sorriso safado e ela lhe deu um tampo no ombro, fazendo-o fingir uma careta de dor.

Do outro lado Sirius finalmente ficou de pé. Mesmo com tantas quedas, pancadas e aquele maldito torcicolo, ele continuava sonolento e apenas queria se embrenhar em algum canto para dormir até de noite. Mas olhando para o lado e vendo Remus estendido no chão, coberto por um simples lençol, sujo de sangue e mesmo assim completamente sexy, ele teve que se aproximar para averiguar a situação.

- Consegue andar? - perguntou de forma gentil, agachando-se e encarando o licantropo.

Remus sorriu de forma suave. Estava fraco, sabia que não conseguiria ficar de pé, e o corte na sua cabeça feito pela prata estava latejando furiosamente.

- Eu acho que vou ficar um bom tempo sem sair da cama. - ele murmurou em resposta, e pode sentir perfeitamente bem sua própria respiração quente. Estava febril, a cada minuto que as células de seu corpo acordavam e relembravam os ocorridos da noite passada, mais dor ele sentia.

- É melhor a gente sair daqui então. Você precisa cuidar destes ferimentos. - e para a surpresa do licantropo o mago catou sua luva caída próxima a cama, cobriu a mão e logo em seguida o envolveu no lençol, erguendo-o no colo quase sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Ei, você está mais leve! - ele exclamou impressionado coma facilidade em carregá-lo, mas o calor dele era bom demais para que Remus conseguisse sequer pensar, e antes mesmo que ele se desse conta do que estava fazendo, simplesmente afundou o rosto no peito do mago sentindo aquele calor envolve-lo novamente, deixando-se levar completamente pelo sono.

* * *

**N/A: **_Sim, eu sei, vocês devem estar praticamente babando em cima do teclado por causa deste capítulo paradão, mas eu precisava dele, então mil desculpas! Hehehe. O próximo eu colocarei um pouco de humor JxL, suspense, e se vocês conseguirem acertar quem é que tem o espelho onde está presa Escarlate, prometo postar dois extras ao em vez de um! ¬¬ Hahuahaua! Olha a chantagem!(mas eu eu estou falando sério! Hehehehe! _

_Agora as reviews... _

**Amy Lupin: **_Ah, você esperava por essa? Lily cega? Hehehe! Será que eu fiz muita gente ficar chocada? E vc viu a ceninha fluffy após o drama toda da visão de Lily? Uahhh! Espero que tenha gostado do extra tb! (E eu li Green Eyes! Simplesmente maravilhoso, já estou até preparando as armas porque sinto que irei querer matar essa tal de Mel! Gr...) _

**Athena Sagara: **_Hoje teve Sirius, Lily, Remus, visões e sem Abel, lobos malucos e tudo mais. Espero que você tenha gostado realmente do que leu. Este capítulo foi o mais difícil de se escrever até agora e o mais sem graça, mas acho que rendeu alguma coisa, certo? _

**Watashinomori: **_Imaginando Remus com mexas... Será? Hehehehe. Só falta ele usar aquela roupinha de couro da Vampira! SEXY! E infelizmente Remmie está um pouco atarefado agora sabe e não poderá apreciar sua comida(mas se vc quiser mandar um pouquito pra mim... hehehe), ele anda se enrolando em lençóis e indo parar em quartos alheios! Hauahau! _

**Srta. Kinomoto: **_Bem, dessa vez ele estava um pouco mais sonhador e guloso. Esse capítulo foi mais da Lily, portanto não teve muito R/S, mas espero que você de certa forma tenha se divertido! E desculpa por demorar novamente, eu simplesmente empaquei ake! Hauahau! _

**Drika: **_Ora mas quem é vivo sempre aparece, certo! Que bom que vc gosta da fic e talz, fico feliz por vc se divertir lendo-a. Ma continue comentando e dando sinal de fumaça... hehehe... é sempre bom ver gente nova! _

**Paulili**: _Abel é louco! Ele só pensa em poções, é um Snape versão a.C! ahauhauahau! Mas que a emoção do lobo furioso foi boa, ahhh se foi! Mas ake está um cap mais light, sem nada muito interessante, espero que você tenha conseguido chegar até aki sem cair no sono! Rs _

**Haruechan: **_Lily cega, Sirius e Remus já aceitando o que sente... é estamos progredindo, agora só falta mais umas mortes, arranhados... quem sabe explosões e tudo ficará bem. Eu tb fiquei frustrada com o final do capítulo passado, mas acho que o extra que escrevi irá de certa forma conforma-la um pouco, mas só um pouquinho.xD _

**Marck Evans: **_Alow... ultimo capítulos fantásticos, mas esse foi a decadência... uahh! Odeio ter que mudar o ritmo, mas fazer o que? A coisa tem que normalizar um pouco de vez em quando, mas prometo colocar mais ação na continuação, na realidade ela será obrigatória, portanto não desista de mim... ainda! Hihi! _

**Sakuya: **_Por enquanto estes toques estão um pouco recatados... apenas rosto, pescoço... espere só o TAFT aumentar... e só pra instigar... aguarde o capítulo 10... muiiitttoooo TAFT! Hihihi! Eu prometo. _

**Arashi Kaminari: **_É e põe problemas, pequena! Você viu a Lily, né? Cega! Num sei daonde minha mente perturbada tirou isso mas... e sim Sherlock é td de bom, se gostar leia os outros livros dele, altamente recomendados. ( principalmente quando ele tira o Dr. Watson! Ahh! Delírio!) _

**Mo de Aries: **_Caracoles, quando eu tava escrevendo a cena pensei... 'Num posso simplesmente fazer o Remus parar os ataques", ai lembrei dos machucados que ele fazia em si mesmo na casa dos gritos e a coisa rendeu! Uah! Estou tão feliz por todos terem gostado do capítulo passado, espero não receber tomatadas por causa desse!' _

**Anita: **_Ah, que bom que você gostou! Aqui está a continuação, ENJOY! _

_ Bem... e assim é as coisa... lá pro dia vinte posto continuação... e dependendo da sorte de vocês... hehehe... com dois extras! _

_ Bom final de semana pra tds! _

_ Bjus! _

**PS: **O desconfigurou umas partes aew, como as meninas disseram... uahh, mas eu já arrumei! Espero que ninguém tenha ficado louco com a primeira e última frase sem noção... hehehehe!


	11. Êxtase Momentâneo

**Capítulo 10 – Êxtase Momentâneo  
**

- Potter, você observou o carregador guardar minha mala no bagageiro? - Lily perguntou sentada confortavelmente na poltrona da cabine. Faltavam poucos minutos para que o trem partisse e eles haviam acabado de encontrar o vagão correto.

- Eu disse que levaria sua mala, não disse Evans? Não se preocupe, neste exato instante tenho certeza de que o rapaz deve ter colocado-a junto com as outras. - James respondeu com descaso.

Os dois poderiam ser comparados a um casal de velhos desgastados pela convivência. Sirius e Remus estavam surpresos pela súbita mudança de Pontas, que do grande adorador da beleza de Lily Evans, passara a constante motivo para deixá-la irritada. E a bruxa, com sua típica calma, não conseguia evitar ranger os dentes diante do rapaz de cabelos espetados.

- Como assim ela _deve ter_? - ela questionou em tom irritado. - Eu não disse para você garantir que ela não seria chacoalhada, jogada no chão e muito menos largada de qualquer jeito?

- Ora, Evans, pelo amor de Deus, é só uma maldita mala, para quê tanto drama? - James questionou começando também a se enervar.

- Não é só uma mala, Potter. As coisas que tem dentro dela são mais do que necessárias para minha estadia em Londres. - a bruxa retalhou apertando os dedos contra suas palmas.

Remus olhou um pouco desesperado para Sirius quando ambos começaram a erguer a voz, mas o mago apenas deu de ombros e sorriu de lado. O que ele poderia fazer? Com aqueles dois é que não ia se meter. E o licantropo continuou assistindo, aflito, a discussão.

- Ah, faça-me o favor. Você não irá morrer se um dos seus frascos de poção de beleza quebrar, vai? Ou por acaso você anda usando loções e outras coisas para esconder uma verruga ou algo do gênero? - James provocou com um sorriso malicioso, parecendo amar o jeito com que as bochechas de Lily adquiriram um forte tom de vermelho.

- Como você se atreve... seu descabelado? - Evans grunhiu parecendo que ia avançar nele. - Posso ser cega, mas sei muito bem que não há desastre maior no mundo do que essa coisa indomável em cima da sua cabeça que você chama de cabelo. Quem sabe não é você que precisa de uma poção capilar que faça milagres, heim?

Ao lado dela Sirius cobriu a boca e gesticulou os lábios para que somente Remus ouvisse.

_Isso é porque ela nunca viu o Snape!_, e Remus teve que se segurar para não rir muito alto e ter a fúria daquele dois doidos voltados para si.

- Não meta meu cabelo nessa história, Evans! Pelo menos eu não me pareço com um tomate, e além disso, você deveria estar é me agradecendo, eu lhe fiz um favor cuidando da sua bagagem! - James retrucou virando o rosto num nítido gesto de superioridade.

- Deixa eu te ensinar uma coisa, Potter. Quando a gente se dispõe a fazer algo temos a obrigação de fazer as coisas direito, e não pela metade.

- Sua mala está neste trem, não está? - James gritou. - Então porque demônios você está me enchendo à paciência?

E Lily parecendo resguardar sua dignidade, piscou os olhos várias vezes, a cor de suas bochechas retornando ao normal.

- Não vou discutir com alguém tão prepotente, não há diálogo com você, Potter. - ela disse fungando numa forma estranha, que pareceu quase felina.

- Diálogo, olha quem fala em diálogo. Se você é tão poderosa porque não previu que suas frescuras iam dar tanto problema?

- Ah, cale a boca, Potter. Eu não posso ficar perdendo meu tempo prevendo coisas tão idiotas! - e ela grunhiu irritada cruzando os braços, parecendo ficar emburrada. James fez à mesma coisa, e ambos viraram a cara, alimentando aquele clima de tensão que deixou Remus e Sirius ligeiramente desconcertados. - Você é tão escandaloso!

- Igualmente! - Potter respondeu.

E do seu humilde cantinho Sirius coçou o topo da cabeça olhando para os dois. Aquela seria uma viagem bem cansativa, principalmente se aqueles dois planejassem se matar por coisas tão superficiais.

Suspirando e meneando cabeça, ele tornou a lançar um longo olhar na direção do licantropo, que pareceu notar seu movimento e o encarou, ambos sorriram um para o outro e por breves segundos o mago pensou que, mesmo se James e Lily tingissem toda a cabine de sangue, tudo estaria bem porque ele estava ao lado de Remus e Remus estava sorrindo para ele.

* * *

Sirius olhou feliz para seu quarto. Finalmente estava de volta a Mansão Black e poderia ter descanso das brigas de James e Lily. Haviam chegado naquele mesmo dia, sendo apanhados na estação por uma emburrada Bellatrix e uma sorridente Nymphadora, que rapidamente decidiu que Evans era uma boa pessoa para ser sua amiga.

O trajeto que fizeram pelo centro de Londres, passando pelas ruas tão conhecidas, pareceu trazê-lo de volta a vida e ele sabia que seus companheiros de jornada sentiam o mesmo, estando aliviados por se livrarem dos mosquitos e de todos os dramas do campo.

E agora que ele estava ali, satisfeito com o ar de sua cidade natal, ele assistiu através da janela do segundo andar a noite chegar, o sol se pondo e a lua começando a fazer sua aparição no céu estrelado.

Deixando seu quarto e descendo as escadas, ele decidiu se presentear com uma caminhada. Desde que Remus aparecera em sua vida, ela estivera muito turbulenta para que ele voltasse a ocupar o tempo ocioso com estes pequenos prazeres, mas agora ele estava disposto a distrair a mente de seus problemas e para isso só precisava ir se embrenhar entre os prédios e casas de Londres.

trajeto que fizeram por dentro de Londres, passando pelas ruas ta pessoa para ser sua amiga.endo apanhados por

Rapidamente ele alcançou a cozinha onde Andy e Abel pareciam observar cuidadosamente a cozinheira, que preparava uma espécie de ensopado. Ele estava contente com o fato de que a presença do alquimista salvara a prima do tédio, e retirando o incidente da transformação, ele particularmente considerava aqueles dois uma dupla e tanto, mestre e aprendiz, ambos muito curiosos com relação a tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

- Andy! - ele chamou de leve após observar a prima franzir o cenho concentrada, discutindo algo sobre como estocar pernas de morcego com Abel corretamente.

Ela demorou a erguer os olhos, mas quando fez seu rosto se iluminou. Pedindo licença para o velho e erguendo-se, ela rapidamente o alcançou na porta da cozinha, os lábios curvados num sorriso.

- Ah, Sirius, estou tão feliz por ter tantos convidados para o jantar. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não via a casa tão movimentada!

E Sirius se permitiu rir diante do comentário, pois enquanto a prima se mostrava exultante pelo movimento, os berros provindos da nova discussão entre Lily e James eram bastante audíveis vindos do andar de cima.

- Andy, só você mesmo para apreciar esses gritos e barulhos. Eu acho que o novo casalzinho vinte poderia ser mais silencioso. - ele exclamou, e a prima lhe deu uma piscadela com o olho esquerdo.

- Não seja tão egoísta, Sir, só porque você encontrou Remus não é motivo para que você comece a desprezar as tentativas de James de conquistar uma parceira.

O mago engasgou prontamente com o comentário, ficando muito vermelho, e Andrômeda se divertiu diante disso, imaginando o quanto era bom ver o primo mais animado e vívido, e tudo isso graças ao licantropo.

- Eu não quis dizer que James deva morrer solteiro - ele tentou contornar a situação respondendo algo plausível e desviando a atenção do fator que envolvia sua vida amorosa. - Mas você não acha que o ritual de acasalamento destes dois não é um tanto quanto desastroso?

E Andy começou a rir.

- Ritual de acasalamento? Sirius, da onde você tira essas idéias? - e ele a acompanhou naquele momento de descontração, mas a verdade era exatamente aquela, parecia que tanto Potter quanto Evans pensavam que quanto mais gritassem maior seria o nível de atração um pelo outro. - Mas me diga, porque você me chamou?

- Ah, é só para avisar que eu vou dar uma saída para arejar a cabeça.

Andrômeda estreitou os olhos parecendo ficar subitamente contrariada.

- Sir, você sabe que eu não gosto quando você resolve ir andar pela cidade sem rumo certo. - ela lembrou assumindo uma expressão preocupada.

- Ora, Andy, não seja tão paranóica. Eu preciso sair um pouco, se eu ouvir mais um _Potter, cale a boca!_, acho que irei ficar maluco.

- Você está até parecendo à rabugenta da Bella quando fala assim.

Ele deu de ombros e apenas meneou a cabeça, o que ele poderia dizer? Se tratando de James, Lily e seus escândalos, era impossível não concordar com Bella.

- Eu só preciso dar uma olhada em como vão indo as coisas por aí. Pode não parecer, mas um dia no interior requer muito autocontrole, e neste exato instante estou precisando da fumaça de carros, buzinas e todo o movimento que você já conhece.

- Está certo, está certo! - Andy suspirou derrotada dando um tapinha no ombro do primo. - Mas esteja aqui para o jantar, heim? Seria indelicado se todos estivessem reunidos e você simplesmente ficasse por aí, rondando os becos de Londres como um gatuno.

Sirius sorriu em concordância.

- Okay, pode deixar, só de sentir o cheiro que está vindo daqui de dentro acho que eu seria incapaz de perder o horário da janta.

Andrômeda farejou um pouco o ar alegando prontamente que ele estava certo. Aquele cozido estava cheirando muito bem, e Sirius ainda podia sentir o aroma de carne com legumes quando se despediu da prima e começou a caminhar em direção a porta da frente.

Passando pelo hall, ouvindo baques no andar de cima e o bater da porta do quarto de James, ele franziu o cenho e apenas continuou seu caminho, mas não resistindo à curiosidade ao ver a luz da sala de estar acesa, acabou lançando um olhar interessado nessa direção, deparando-se com Remus e Nymphadora bastante concentrados em uma nova partida de xadrez.

Ele sentiu-se feliz assistindo por alguns instantes Remus rir junto com Nym por causa de alguma espécie de trocadilho, ambos estavam se dando muito bem, e aquilo o fazia sentir-se aquecido. Era bom ver o quanto duas parcelas importantes de sua vida conseguiam conviver juntas.

- Hey, Tio Sir! Você vai sair? - Nymphadora de repente perguntou numa voz entusiasmada, que o acordou daquelas reflexões, fazendo-o sorrir na direção da sobrinha, vendo que tanto ela quanto o licantropo o olhavam do local onde estavam.

- Ah, sim vou dar uma volta antes do jantar! - ele confirmou e ela pareceu ficar satisfeita com a resposta, voltando a se concentrar no tabuleiro.

Sirius sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado de olhar para Remus, por isso tornou a se virar, dirigindo-se para a saída e ficando ligeiramente surpreso quando percebeu que o licantropo o seguira e que agora o alcançava na porta de entrada.

- Você não acha perigoso sair tão tarde? - Remus perguntou fazendo-o parar e ficando de frente para ele.

Sirius olhou dentro daqueles olhos ambarinos e soltou um suspiro com um meio sorriso.

- Eu já sou crescidinho, Remus, sei me defender.

- Mas você sabe... todo esse problema com Riddle e seus seguidores. Ele pode... hum... te atacar e... – ele parou piscando os olhos por alguns instantes e o mago se surpreendeu ao notar que ele estava preocupado com ele.

- Olha, não se preocupe - começou a dizer num tom carinhoso. - Eu estarei de volta antes do jantar.

Remus meneou a cabeça concordando, e Sirius se viu erguendo a mão em direção a sua bochecha, dando um leve apertão que fez o licantropo rir.

- Então não é melhor vestir algo mais quente? Quem sabe um casaco? Está fazendo frio lá fora, você pode adoecer.

- Bem, se alguém se lembrasse de devolver minha jaqueta quem sabe eu pudesse seguir essa sugestão? - ele provocou.

E isso fez Remus corar, relembrando-o do quanto fora desleixado ao se apossar da peça de roupa de Sirius.

- Oh, acho que eu acabei me esquecendo. As últimas semanas foram tão tumultuadas, que...

Mas o mago o interrompeu com uma risada leve, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais sem jeito.

- Bah, não se preocupe com isso. - disse num tom de voz maroto. - Depois eu irei buscá-la pessoalmente.

Isso fez o coração do licantropo disparar e antes que Sirius pudesse se dar conta do que acontecia, Remus o abraçou surrando um _Estarei te esperando para o jantar!_ sumindo de suas vistas logo em seguida, retornando para sala onde estava jogando xadrez com Nymphadora.

Passando as mãos nos cabelos e respirando de forma um pouco mais agitada, ele sentiu-se eufórico com o que acabara de acontecer. Depois deste abraço era quase impossível que ele ousasse se atrasar para o jantar.

* * *

O vento acima dos prédios estava frio e Sirius teve que se abraçar. Entre os dedos mantinha firme o cigarro que temporariamente levava aos lábios, e em sua cabeça a imagem de Remus não se afastava.

Era angustiante viver naquele turbilhão de ironias. Não poder tocar a pessoa que deseja, ter que massacrar as próprias ânsias... e ele sabia que Remus também sofria. Ainda se recordava do que acontecera com os dois no parque, de sua disposição em suportar a dor somente para beijar o licantropo, e pensando melhor sobre o assunto, o que mais tinha vontade neste momento era de voltar para a mansão e encarar aquela maldição de vez, mesmo que tivesse que suportar mil agulhadas sobre sua pele.

E aquilo também era ridículo. O dia em que decidiria seu futuro, o dia em que enfrentaria Escarlate, se aproximava lentamente, e em sua mente só havia o sorriso do lobisomem, os olhos, a boca. De certa forma ele queria se chutar. Não gostava de estar tão entregue a um sentimento, era como se uma força anormal o controlasse, o impedisse de pensar racionalmente e lhe impingisse impulsos, desejos e nos últimos dias pensamentos extremamente imorais.

Aproximando-se da borda da construção e olhando o horizonte, ele suspirou. Nuvens negras se aproximavam vindo do sul, prontamente indicando o início de um temporal. Se não retornasse logo para casa tanto Andy quanto Remus ficariam preocupados, e isso era o que ele menos desejava.

Jogando o cigarro fora e começando a descer as escadas de incêndio, ele rapidamente ganhou as ruas e em poucos minutos chegava ao portão da mansão, só percebendo que estava ensopado quando finalmente adentrou o hall. A chuva lá fora estava intensa. Era possível ouvir a distância os estrondosos trovões, mas mesmo assim ele notou os ruídos vindos da sala de jantar indicando que a refeição já iniciara há algum tempo, e ele sabiamente previu que a prima iria comer seu fígado pelo atraso.

Bufando um pouco e balançando a cabeça para diminuir a quantidade de água em seus fios negros, ele caminhou na direção das escadas. Tomaria um banho quente e rápido para se aprontar adequadamente para a janta.

* * *

Todos na mesa pareciam se divertir. Até mesmo Lily e James haviam dado uma trégua e apreciavam o ensopado. Remus sentia-se um pouco impaciente por Sirius não estar presente, e sentara-se estrategicamente virado para a porta, tudo para ser o primeiro a vê-lo chegar.

Andy conversava com Lily sobre o preparo de um espelho d'água, pois no dia que viria ambas planejavam realizar uma cerimônia no antigo porão da casa, e mesmo sabendo que esse evento seria essencial para descobrir sobre o espelho que guardava a liberdade de Sirius, o licantropo continuava a erguer de minuto e minuto os olhos, ansiando deparar-se com uma silhueta conhecida.

_Oh, começou a chover! Se ele não se apressar irá pegar um resfriado. Mas ele prometeu que não iria demorar. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_, e todos estes pensamentos se acumulavam em sua cabeça, deixando-o agoniado.

De seu canto Andrômeda o observava com um sorriso esperto. Sabia sobre o que ele estava pensando, e quando um pequeno ruído pode ser ouvido nas escadas, não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo se erguer num rompante sem sequer pensar no que fazia, pedindo permissão para se retirar de forma apressada.

Todos na mesa estavam ocupados demais para dar atenção a ele. Até mesmo Bellatrix que se amaldiçoava por não ter sido tão esperta quanto Narcissa e Regulus, que haviam sumido naqueles últimos dias, não reparou na quase correria do licantropo na direção do andar de cima.

O corredor estava escuro quando o lobisomem o atravessou e parando de frente para a porta do quarto de Sirius, ele estacou parecendo um pouco indeciso sobre o que fazer. Seria indicado bater? Será que o mago não se incomodaria com a insistência? E preciosos minutos transcorreram enquanto ele ficava ali, parado, olhando para a madeira e criando coragem para reagir.

Quando ele finalmente se anunciou, ouvindo um _Entre_polido como resposta, girou a maçaneta com a mão um pouco trêmula, só para se deparar com um Sirius Black muito melancólico olhando através da janela, parecendo ter acabado de sair do banho.

Os olhos do licantropo apreciaram a imagem em silêncio. O mago era tão belo. Seu porte era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um, e ele era simplesmente incapaz de não pensar em coisas impuras diante daquela visão.

- Ah, é você, Remus. Pensei que Andy já subira para brigar comigo pela demora.

O lobisomem teve vontade de se esconder em algum lugar, imaginando que aquela era uma indireta pela sua perseguição. Quem ele pensava que era para basicamente ficar vigiando os passos de Sirius?

- Eu estava preocupado. Começou a chover e você não voltava, então eu... – ele murmurou com as faces em chama.

- A chuva me atrasou um pouco, mas nada demais aconteceu, eu já até tomei um banho. – Sirius explicou com um sorriso, se virando para observá-lo parado no umbral.

O licantropo pensou no que fazer em seguida. Poderia sair e voltar para junto dos outros, mas ele desejava ficar mais tempo a sós com Sirius, restando-lhe, portanto, apenas uma última opção. Respirando fundo e pensando numa boa desculpa, ele finalmente caminhou até o mago, ficando ambos agora mergulhados na penumbra do quarto.

Remus podia ver que Sirius agora o observava com cuidado, vendo-o se aproximar, e foi uma surpresa até mesmo para o próprio lobisomem quando ele se viu apanhando audaciosamente a toalha em cima da cama, encaminhndo-a na direção dos cabelos do outro rapaz.

- Eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado. - ele murmurou suave, passando o tecido nos fios negros e massageando a cabeça de Sirius com delicadeza, fazendo movimentos circulares.

Ambos tinham quase o mesmo tamanho, o mago era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que Remus, e por isso o licantropo não teve que se esforça para alcançá-lo. Sirius não tirava os olhos da face um pouco corada do lobisomem, e apreciava o carinho. Aquele era um dos raros momentos que podiam compartilhar sem serem reprimidos pela maldição, lutando sempre contra o desejo de algo mais, de ir mais longe, sentindo o quanto era doloroso não saciarem os próprios impulsos.

Remus se afastou e olhou para Sirius com um sorriso divertido. Os cabelos dele estavam espetados para todos os lados, mais bagunçados que o de Pontas se é que era possível, e ele não pode se conter ao comentar:

- Se James visse isso pegaria no seu pé até o fim de seus dias! - mas ao contrário da reação que ele esperava, isso não pareceu entreter Sirius, que continuou olhando-o com aquelas duas profundas esferas de azuis, vendo-o ficar desconcertado. - Desculpe acho que fui longe demais. - ele se apressou a dizer, olhando sem graça para a toalha em suas mãos.

No que ele estava pensando? Avançar para cima de Sirius e começar a enxugá-lo como se tivesse algum direito de fazer isso? Era tão ridículo, tão terrivelmente embaraçoso que ele tinha vontade de correr.

Mas para sua surpresa a porta atrás de si se fechou com um baque surdo, a chave girando na fechadura como num passe de mágica. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver isso e se virou para Sirius procurando por respostas, e tudo o que pode fazer foi prender a respiração ao notar que o mago se aproximava languidamente.

Suas mãos foram apanhadas pelos dedos enluvados de Sirius e ele o fez soltar a toalha.

- Eu... o que... - Remus tentou dizer alguma coisa, perdendo-se em frases sem nexo, mas Sirius pareceu não se importar, e em poucos instantes o licantropo se viu capturado por aquele olhar intenso, dando passos incertos para trás.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Os trovões lá fora, a chuva batendo contra a vidraça, e o mundo ao redor de Remus mudou de perspectiva quando ele se viu encostando a perna na cama e de repente caindo sobre ela.

Sentiu a boca ficar seca ao olhar para cima e se deparar com a expressão decidida de Sirius, e embora seu coração batesse em ansiedade por aquilo, ele simplesmente não conseguiria, não a custo de tamanho sacrifício.

- Não faça isso! - foi tudo o que ele pode murmurar quando sentiu o colchão ceder um pouco mais com o peso do mago.

- Shhh! - o outro pediu silêncio, ficando de joelhos com ambas as pernas ao lado das coxas do licantropo, pousando a mão em sua boca.

Remus piscou quando viu o mago aproximar seus rostos e fechou os olhos saboreando aquela respiração suave em sua bochecha. Sentia-se paralisado, não conseguia se mexer, e todo seu corpo pegava fogo.

A mão esquerda de Sirius escorregou por sua camisa erguendo a de leve, traçando um caminho luxurioso por sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Mesmo estando apenas em contato com a textura do algodão da luva, ainda havia a certeza de que os movimentos eram calculadamente provocados pelo mago, e aquilo simplesmente o deixava cego de prazer.

Sirius o observou cuidadosamente, vendo-o balbuciar seu nome e suspirar satisfeito enquanto ele continuava roçando os dedos em seu tórax. Aquilo era tudo o que ele podia dar ao licantropo naquele momento, e mesmo que doesse chegar somente até aquele ponto, ele continuaria, satisfaria ao menos parte das vontades de Remus na tentativa de nutrir os sentimentos que havia entre eles.

Olhando como o lobisomem apertava os olhos com força e arquejava, ele desceu a mão até seu baixo ventre, deixando-a brincar com a borda de sua calça para depois desabotoá-la, começando a invadir lentamente aquele espaço. Seus dedos tatearam o caminho e quando ele finalmente alcançou o sexo do licantropo, ele o assistiu abrir e arregalar os olhos, puxando em uma única golfada o máximo de ar que podia.

- Sirius, pare! - ele o ouviu sussurrar num terrível esforço, estando no limite entre a razão e o êxtase.

Não, ele não pararia, nem se o mundo ameaçasse explodir. E por isso ele começou a estimulá-lo, provocá-lo, vendo como ele se contorcia. As mãos de Remus por um instante agarraram os seus braços, apertando-os com força sobre a camiseta e ele sentiu o lobisomem cravando suas unhas nele.

- Mais... Mais... - o ouviu murmurar e sorriu, observando os fios loiros começarem a grudar em suas têmporas enquanto ele movia levemente os quadris para cima, demonstrando a agonia que aquela prazerosa tortura estava lhe provocando.

Sirius sentiu o próprio corpo responder aquela visão, mas não parou sua mão, apoiando-se num cotovelo sem colocar todo seu peso sobre o corpo de Remus. Ele notou o quanto sua respiração ficou mais pesada, e ficou admirado com o fato de estar quase delirando só de ouvir os sons sensuais que o licantropo deixava escapar, aquilo era mais intenso do que ele algum dia chegara a imaginar.

Sentindo o suor escorrer por seu rosto e experimentando pela primeira vez a sensação de intenso calor, ele recostou a testa no peito de Remus fechando os olhos e continuando seu serviço. Se pudesse já teria arrancado a roupa de ambos e se embrenhado entre os braços e pernas do lobisomem, mas isso causaria a sua morte, e neste instante ele só podia se contentar em saborear os gemidos cada vez mais altos de Remus.

Ele previu o momento em que seu amado atingiria o ápice e habilmente diminuiu o ritmo. Sentiu como Remus se contorcia contrariado, pedindo por mais, mas manteve-se resoluto, prolongando tudo o máximo possível, e após alguns segundos compartilhou o estremecimento do licantropo, que ergueu um pouco a cabeça após atingir o orgasmo, apertando ainda com mais força os seus braços, murmurando uma última vez seu nome para finalmente relaxar sobre a cama sem forças sequer para abrir os olhos.

* * *

**N/A: **_Início turbulento, final repentino e um pedido de misericórdia dessa mísera autora. Meus queridos! Oie oie oie! Eu sei que vocês irão me perdoar pela falta de extras depois do que leram aí em cima... a questão é a seguinte, este foi mais um capítulo que cresceu demais! Hehehehehe! Eu tive que dar uma pequena ênfase aos acalorados Sirius e Remus... então, me perdoem, heim? Era também para eu revelar quem tem o espelho, mas isso infelizmente terá que ficar para próxima... aiaiaia! Acumulou tudo para o capítulo de Natal! Hehehehehe! _

_ De todas as formas, se divertiram com este light lemon, ham? Espero que sim!_

_ Quero também agradecer aos pimpolhinhos que deixaram reviews:_

** watashinomori, Mo de Aries, Athena Sagara, Amy Lupin, Moony Ntc., haruechan e Tata Black!**

_Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio pessoal._

_ E agora vou ficando por aqui! Sobre Appassionata, quem a lê, aguarde atualizações para este fds ainda, tenham esperanças, eu não os deixarei na mão! rs_

_Reviews, reviews! E Bjos! _**  
**


	12. Inimigos

**Nota de uma Autora Furiosa: **_Pelas minhas pesquisas da vida, e a isso me refiro, uma visita ao famoso hp-lexicon, descobri que tia J.K. cometeu um gravíssimo e imperdoável erro... se é que ele não será concertado... Onde estão as mulheres Comensais fodas? E eu num to falando em esposa que morre por marido ou faz o que ele manda, to falando de mulheres iguais a Bella, que na realidade é a dominante na relação. Caracoles... e eu aquê precisando de uma personagem feminina do mal que não fosse a exemplificação da 'esposa perfeita que não faz nada', leia-se Narcissa... Por isso usarei um nome de um Comensal que não teve o sexo esclarecido nos livros (ou a preferência sexual... digamos assim!), e este é o/a Yaxley, citado/a por Snape no capítulo dois de HP6, por isso... NÃO ME MATEM! _

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Inimigos **

Severus pousou a caneta ao lado do caderno e olhou entediado para a janela. A noite estava escura, o céu escurecido por pesadas nuvens negras responsáveis pelo escandaloso temporal.

Ele suspirou pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos.

_Atrasado novamente! Sempre atrasado!_, pensou contrariado mal se sobressaltando com um estrondoso trovão que fez a vidraça tremer.

Fechando o pequeno diário de anotações sobre suas poções, ele decidiu que já era hora de sair daquele quarto e ir buscar algo para entreter sua mente, talvez um livro ou quem sabe um pouco de música.

_Isso é ridículo, ficar esperando por ele como se eu fosse uma noiva no altar. Quem ele pensa que é?_, bufou indignado guardando seu material de pesquisa para logo em seguida sair de seu escritório.

Como de costume a casa no fundo da loja estava completamente às escuras, apenas o cômodo em que ele estava se encontrava iluminado por uma pequena lâmpada, e de certa forma ele preferia que as coisas fossem assim, apreciava essa solidão e paz que só eram interrompidas diariamente por aquele maldito filhinho de papai.

Caminhando contrariado pelo corredor escuro em direção a sala, ele ouviu um pequeno farfalhar de pano, como se uma capa estivesse sendo balançada pelo vento, e seu primeiro pensamento era o de que ele finalmente havia chegado e planejava lhe pregar uma peça, mas quando alcançou a sala seus olhos se fixaram na janela aberta onde à cortina era açoitada sem piedade pela ventania e por grossas gotas de chuva.

- Mas eu sempre as mantenho fechadas... - murmurou para si mesmo intrigado, caminhando rapidamente até ela não sem antes lançar um olhar irritado para o chão molhado. Não estava com a mínima disposição para arrumar aquela bagunça.

Descendo o vidro e certificando-se para que dessa vez nada fosse capaz de abri-lo, ele ergueu o rosto a fim de dar mais uma olhadela para o lado de fora, e foi quando fez isso que um repentino relâmpago cortou o céu tornando possível que ele visse o reflexo de um homem atrás de si.

- Severus, Severus... - escutou o sibilar baixo e ritmado, a voz saindo suavemente controlada pelos lábios de seu dono.

Recuperando-se da surpresa e se virando com uma expressão de desgosto, ele se deparou com Tom Riddle sentado displicentemente sobre sua poltrona, com uma pantera negra sentada ao seu lado, apreciando manhosamente a lenta carícia que ele fazia em sua cabeça.

- O que demônios você está fazendo na minha sala? - questionou entredentes, os olhos apertados e os punhos cerrados numa tentativa de controlar sua raiva. - É falta de educação entrar sem bater, Riddle, principalmente quando não se é bem vindo.

Tom riu baixinho e pareceu pensativo, olhando-o como se contemplasse uma peça rara, e nesse instante a pantera ao seu lado resolveu se mover, caminhando com passos felinos na direção de Snape, a cabeça baixa e os olhos amarelos cintilando através da penumbra da sala.

Severus mirou o animal sentindo ganas de chuta-lo, e quase fez isso quando o bichano roçou parte do corpo em sua perna, como um gato manhoso. Ele ergueu o rosto para Tom que parecia se divertir com a cena e grunhiu ríspido:

- Fale para ela voltar para a forma humana, não quero que minha sala fique cheia de pêlos!

E aquilo pareceu deixar a pantera contrariada, porque imediatamente pode-se ouvir um pequeno ronrar sobressaindo-se sobre o barulho da chuva.

- Yaxley. - Tom pronunciou o nome com um meio sorriso, e imediatamente a pantera lançou-lhe um olhar contrariado enquanto lentamente começava a assumir a forma de uma mulher vestida de negro.

- Severus, seu tolinho... - a bruxa suspirou com o rosto agora muito próximo da curvatura do pescoço de Snape, mas essa tentativa de provocação pareceu não surtir efeito no homem, que apenas a ignorou revirando os olhos.

- O que você quer Riddle? Não tenho tempo para seus joguinhos e seguidores fanáticos. - ele retalhou olhando de soslaio para Yaxley que por trás de si parecia muito interessada na sua nuca.

- Hum... onde estão seus modos, Severus? Não irá nem nos servir um chá? Vim te fazer uma humilde visita e é assim que você me trata? - Tom questionou displicente, colocando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro da sala.

Snape sentiu uma imensa vontade de enxotar ambos para fora de sua casa, mas se conteve, segurando com força o pulso de Yaxley que fez um claro movimento para tocá-lo no ombro, e aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrá-la para longe de si.

- Desembuche, não tenho a noite inteira - praticamente cuspiu, e com os olhos em chamas se virou para a mulher e rosnou. - E você não ouse se aproximar de mim.

Yaxley caminhou emburrada para perto de Tom e sentou-se em seu colo, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. O rapaz não reclamou do gesto e simplesmente passou a acariciar os cabelos da bruxa sem muito entusiasmo.

- Quanto mau humor, Snape, ou seria sua consciência ficando finalmente pesada?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Hum... - Tom fez um longo som com a garganta encarando-o, suas íris ficando subitamente vermelhas. - Espero que você não tenha se esquecido dos longos anos de parceria entre nossas famílias.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer? Todo maldito ano você aparece para me lembrar dela, se é que se pode chamar ameaças de parceria. - Severus respondeu caminhando para um canto da sala e ligando um abajur. Na realidade ele apenas buscou um motivo para ficar o mais distante possível do rapaz.

- Não gosto quando brincam com a minha inteligência, Severus - Riddle continuou com a voz ainda mais sibilante e Yaxley percebendo que o tom de seu mestre começava a ficar mais perigoso sorriu com malícia para Snape.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Riddle. Foi você quem invadiu minha casa e começou a dizer maluquices. - respondeu tentando controlar suas feições faciais.

Ele sabia do que Tom estava falando, sabia perfeitamente o que o rapaz desejava, mas ele fizera uma promessa para outra pessoa, um pacto que não quebraria nem com sua morte, e não seria Riddle e suas intenções assassinas que o fariam ser odiado pela pessoa que mais amava.

- Quero o espelho, Severus, quero que você me dê aquele maldito espelho para que eu possa apanhar o lobisomem. - Tom disse baixinho, conseguindo fazer com que sua voz ficasse ainda mais macabra do que se estivesse gritando furioso.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - Snape respondeu sem realmente olha-lo e num esgar de segundos as mãos de Riddle agarraram com força os braços da poltrona e Severus sentiu-se se lançado contra a parede, forças invisíveis apertando sua garganta sem piedade.

- Sua memória ainda está fraca? - Riddle perguntou com sarcasmo, empurrando Yaxley para fora do seu colo, que caiu no chão já transformada novamente em uma pantera.

Severus se debateu sem ar, tentando escapar da magia que pressionava sua traquéia. Ele tinha sangue mágico, em frente a um caldeirão ele era praticamente capaz de fazer milagres, mas numa luta corpo a corpo como àquela só lhe restava se submeter ao inimigo.

Tom caminhou com passos leves até sua presa e saboreou sua expressão sofrida, podia sentir as forças do rapaz se esvaindo lentamente, mas sabia que por mais que desejasse não poderia matá-lo, precisava dele.

Liberando-o de sua magia o viu cair no chão, ofegante, marcas roxas se formando ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Ainda está disposto a brincar comigo? - perguntou se agachando para ficar a sua altura, a pantera se sentando ao seu lado olhando interessada para a cena. - Você só precisa me dizer onde você o escondeu. - ele suspirou agarrando seu queixo e fazendo-o erguer a cabeça.

- Nem morto! - Snape cuspiu arrancando coragem e forças de um recanto desconhecido de seu ser.

Tom se enfureceu e agarrou seus cabelos batendo sua cabeça com força contra a parede, fazendo-o ficar zonzo.

- Você está protegendo Sirius Black, Severus, você sabe qual será a conseqüência disso? - Riddle perguntou aproximando sua boca do ouvido do rapaz. - Os ossos de seu pai devem estar se revirando na cova neste exato instante. Os Snape sempre odiaram os Black, e a posse do espelho só prova o quanto sua família se empenhou em ter algo que lhes desse poder sobre o futuro líder do clã. E veja só o que você está fazendo, está por algum motivo idiota me impedindo de alcançar meus objetivos e renegando um ódio carregado por gerações.

Severus apenas o olhou com desprezo e sorriu de lado, estava em desvantagem, mas não demonstraria fraqueza.

- Desesperado, Riddle? - provocou.

E Tom lhe deu um soco fazendo-o cortar o lábio inferior.

- Por quê? - o mago perguntou agarrando o colarinho de Severus. - Você sabe que eu posso pagar um bom preço pelo espelho, então porque você insiste em mantê-lo?

- Isso não diz respeito a você - Snape respondeu com a voz entrecortada, sentindo-se cansado daquela tortura.

Riddle teve ganas de matá-lo e era exatamente o que faria. Jogou as favas aquela conversa amigável, se é que se podia chamar espancamento de um tratamento amigável. Já podia até se alegrar com a visão de Yaxley se alimentando dos restos de Severus, quando um barulho vindo da loja o fez erguer a cabeça.

Não seria apropriado que o vissem ali, e pensando bem, matar Snape não lhe traria nenhum benefício, teria que ser paciente.

Severus apertou seu maxilar para não demonstrar nenhuma emoção. Se Tom descobrisse, se ele soubesse seus motivos para manter o espelho consigo, _ele_ estaria em perigo e Snape não podia permitir isso. Rezou para que Riddle decidisse ir embora, e conteve um suspiro de alívio quando Tom se ergueu com um muxoxo irritado e olhou-o de cima com desprezo.

- Nossa conversa ainda não acabou! - grunhiu. - e Num girar de capa caminhou na direção da parte mais escura da sala. - Vamos, Yaxley.

A pantera farejou o ar intrigada, mas obedeceu ao mestre, e lançando um último olhar para Severus desapareceu nas sombras seguindo o rastro de Riddle.

Snape os observou desaparecer e se esforçou para rapidamente ficar de pé. Tinha que colocar um casaco, uma camiseta de gola alta capaz de cobrir as marcas em seu pescoço. Sentia sua boca latejar por causa do soco, a textura viscosa de sangue em sua língua, mas não tinha tempo para lamber suas feridas.

Ainda tonto pela pancada na cabeça, apressou os passos na direção do corredor apoiando-se inesperadamente na parede, seu equilíbrio fora abalado, e antes que se movesse novamente na direção de seu quarto braços o envolveram pela cintura enquanto lábios quentes eram pressionados sobre sua nuca.

- Sentiu minha falta? - ouviu a voz lânguida alcançar seus ouvidos enquanto a respiração quente afagava a pele de seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos agradecendo pela escuridão do corredor e seus hábitos de morcego, e tentando se controlar para agir o mais normalmente possível, ele engoliu em seco, fechando os olhos com força antes de responder.

- Você está atrasado, Regulus.

Remus nunca sentiu tanta vergonha em toda sua vida. Sirius parecia não ter um pingo de bom senso, pois enlaçou suas mãos enquanto desciam as escadas em direção a sala de jantar, estando mais de uma hora atrasados para a refeição.

- Ora, ora... olha só, os pombinhos resolveram aparecer! - James disse um pouco feliz demais, as bochechas rosadas demais, e Lupin rapidamente previu que ele exagerara no vinho.

Sirius ao seu lado carregava no rosto um sorriso um pouco recatado, o que já era algo praticamente inesperado em sua atitude sempre carrancuda.

- Oh, Potter, não sabia que você era tão fraco para bebidas - Black retrucou em resposta, e Pontas piscou os olhos por de trás dos óculos.

- Ah, e você está com cara de quem acabou der dar uma bela- - mas foi rapidamente silenciado por um movimento inexplicado vindo de baixo da mesa.

- Francamente, Potter, tem crianças na sala - Lily grunhiu irritada, sentada de frente para o rapaz e demonstrando abertamente que fora ela a responsável por calar a boca de James com um belo pontapé.

- Meu Deus, mas que mulher chata! - James resmungou fazendo um gesto um tanto quanto estúpido com a mão enquanto Sirius praticamente arrastava Remus para ocupar um lugar na mesa.

- E então? Sobrou comida, ou você comeram tudo? - Sirius perguntou, e Andy olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

- Você está atrasado querido, contente-se com pão e água. - ela retrucou e Sirius fez cara de cachorro perdido.

- Não acredito que ninguém teve a capacidade de guardar um pouquinho de ensopado para mim e para Remus.

Bella do outro lado da mesa soltou um muxoxo possesso e se ergueu irritada, não compreendia como os presentes conseguiam ignorar aquela cena feita pela prestigiosa entrada do maldito lobisomem e seu primo, que pareciam ter acabado de chegar de uma seção prolongada de amassos no andar de cima.

- Se vocês tivessem se preocupado em descer para comer ao em vez de ficarem... hum... se pegando no quarto, quem sabe tivessem conseguido salvar um pouco do que foi servido, heim? - respondeu sarcástica, e grande parte dos presentes ficaram boquiabertos, com exceção de James que parecia mais interessado em olhar algo debaixo da mesa e Remus que subitamente abaixou a cabeça mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Bellatrix Black, que modos são estes? - Andy ralhou com irmã, que apenas deu de ombros e caminhou para fora da sala.

Com muito custo Remus ergueu o rosto e disse um pouco inseguro:

- Comigo vocês não precisam se preocupar, eu já comi. - e Sirius lhe lançou um olhar que claramente dizia, _quando que eu não vi?_

- Ei, se vocês dois quiserem eu divido minha sobremesa com vocês. - Nymphadora exclamou extasiada, as mãozinhas sujas de chantili.

- Não querida, isso não vai ser preciso! - Andy disse sorrindo para a filha. - Acho que Matilda guardou um pouco de ensopado para seu Black preferido. - comentou com uma piscadela para Sirius, que sorriu satisfeito.

E foi neste instantes que um grito interrompeu a todos, e no canto mais afastado na mesa todos se depararam estupefatos com Lily agarrada na cadeira sendo puxada pela perna por James Potter escondido debaixo da mesa, praticamente bêbado e fora de si.

- Potter, seu pervertido inútil, largue minha canela.

Andrômeda olhou incrédula para Sirius e Remus, até mesmo Nymphadora pareceu surpresa com aquela situação.

Certamente Pontas não era resistente ao teor alcoólico de três copos de vinho tinto, e quando um barulho de algo se chocando contra madeira pode ser ouvido, todos previram que além de ressaca, no outro dia ele ainda teria um belo calo na cabeça.

Enquanto isso Abel comia o último pedaço da sobremesa sem que ninguém percebesse.

* * *

Severus sentiu-se ser virado e prensado contra a parede, sua cabeça já zonza passou a dar violentas voltas, e ele temeu que seus joelhos cedessem pela fraqueza.

Regulus rapidamente segurou sua cintura e ele começou a lutar contra o entorpecimento, buscando com toda sua capacidade de raciocínio uma forma para sair daquela situação sem que o caçula dos Black desconfiasse do que acabara de acontecer.

- Não estou com humor para suas perversões, Regulus. - ele murmurou com a voz um tanto fraca, alimentando esperanças de que talvez pudesse irritar o amante o suficiente para que ele fosse embora com raiva ou ao menos lhe desse tempo para se trancar no quarto.

- Hum, eu vim aqui debaixo de um temporal e é assim que você me trata? -o rapaz perguntou e Severus sentiu as mãos dele subirem para seu pescoço, ficando sobre as marcas que no escuro do corredor eram impossíveis de serem vistas. - Ao menos me dê um beijo, sim, só um beijo e eu prometo me comportar.

Snape deu um longo suspiro sentindo lábios pousarem em seu queixo, mordendo-os de leve enquanto mãos desciam novamente pelo seu corpo e erguiam parte de sua camiseta.

Não tinha escapatória, se continuassem com aquilo Regulus acabaria carregando-o para o quarto e ele não conseguia nem pensar no que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que alguém andara lhe atacando.

- Certo! - suspirou resignado - Apenas um e você irá me fazer o favor de ir tomar um banho quente e tirar essas roupas molhadas.

_Perfeito!_, pensou _Enquanto ele faz isso eu posso vasculhar meu guarda-roupa em busca de algo que cubra esses malditos hematomas. _

Regulus fungou satisfeito com a preocupação de Severus, sem nem imaginar que aquela fora apenas uma desculpa para que o outro rapaz ganhasse tempo.

Snape fechou os olhos e em poucos instantes os lábios ávidos de Black cobriram os seus, sua língua rapidamente pedindo passagem enquanto ele pressionava seu corpo contra o do amante tentando ao máximo provoca-lo e deixa-lo sem fôlego.

O mestre de poções deixou-se perder na carícia, sentindo alívio por pelo menos poder saborear aquelas sensações em meio a toda sua preocupação de se livrar das garras de Tom Riddle. Correspondeu ao beijo voluntariosamente, e quando planejou passar os braços sobre o pescoço de Regulus este o afastou com brusquidão deixando-o assustado.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou confuso.

E na escuridão ele conseguiu distinguir claramente que a respiração de Regulus ficava mais acelerada que o normal, como se o rapaz estivesse sendo engolfado por algum sentimento forte demais para ser contido.

- Severus, você está com gosto de sangue.

* * *

**N/A: **_Risada maléfica! Sim, eu sou uma perfeita megera... Parei numa parte imprescindível... praticamente não escrevi muita coisa sobre o Remito e o Sirius, e coloquei um novo casal que provavelmente muita gente nunca imaginou. Mas tipow, dessa vez foi uma força superior que abduziu minha mente. Quanto mais eu pensava nesse capítulo, mais eu era obrigada a colocar o Severus com o Regulus. Juro por Deus que nunca pensei nos dois juntos, foi algo inesperado e acho que muitos que lerem isso irão achar esse casal um tanto quanto... hum diferente... mas espero sinceramente que não achem ruim, pq eu amei os dois juntos... (Não me perguntem por quê! Eu não sei, devo ter pirado.) _

_Agora como prometido... extras... _

_

* * *

_

**Sirius e Remus, o que acontece após horas quentes e tórridas. **

Remus começou a respirar mais devagar, sentindo seu coração se acalmar e recuperando-se do intenso prazer que acabara de sentir. A cabeça de Sirius estava recostada sobre seu peito, uma mão pousada ao lado de seu braço e ele sabia que o mago estava, igual a ele, tentando restabelecer os sentidos após o que acabara entre eles.

Era como se tudo tivesse ficado mais colorido, e quando ele pensou que aquela felicidade que estava sentindo desapareceria a qualquer momento, Sirius se ergueu de leve e engatinhou um pouco mais para cima, os olhos de ambos se encontrando, sorrisos incontroláveis se formando em seus lábios.

- Foi bom para você? - Sirius perguntou galante, uma expressão convencida em sua face enquanto pousava a cabeça agora do lado da de Remus e observava de perto as expressões do lobisomem.

Remus sentiu como se fosse começar a gargalhar mas se conteve, queria poder agarrar o mago, afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e ficar assim para sempre, mas ele continuou imóvel olhando para o teto procurando o que dizer.

- Uau! - foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar depois de um tempo.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e ergueu novamente a cabeça apoiando-a no cotovelo.

- Depois de todo o trabalho... ahem... manual que eu tive é só isso o que você tem para dizer? _Uau? _- ele questionou fingindo estar indignado.

- Um outro uau ajudaria? - Remus perguntou sem graça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sirius assumiu uma cara série e fez um gesto negativo. - Quem sabe um uivo então? - o licantropo acrescentou, e Sirius não conseguiu se conter disparando a rir.

- Bem, eu acho que você já uivou o suficiente por uma noite. - ele argumentou já quase chorando de tanto gargalhar e Remus arregalou os olhos. - O pessoal lá embaixo deve estar até assustado imaginando que você se transformou fora da lua cheia.

- Meu Deus! - o licantropo balbuciou ficando vermelho até as orelhas. - Você está falando sério?

Sirius parou de rir e o olhou por um instante, e ambos permaneceram quietos um longo tempo antes que Remus avançasse na direção dele fazendo o mago perder o apoio da cabeça ficando deitado de costas na cama.

- Ora, seu tratante! - Remus rugiu tentando parecer estar nervoso. - Você vai ver só o que dá provocar um lobisomem. - acrescentou dando uma leve mordida na barriga de Sirius, logo acima de seu umbigo, fazendo-o se contorcer subitamente sentindo cócegas.

- Pare! Pare! - Sirius riu agarrando-o pelos braços invertendo as posições. - Aha! - urrou quando ficou por cima, e inesperadamente a expressão de Remus ficou terna.

- Sirius, foi perfeito!

E o mago sorriu contente, mal conseguindo controlar a imensa vontade que tinha de beijá-lo.

* * *

**O porquê de Nymphadora ter pesadelos com Lily Evans. **

Nymphadora andava pelos corredores carregando seu bichinho de pelúcia parecendo feliz, quando inesperadamente uma das portas se abriu e James colocou a cabeça para fora, olhando para todos os lados parecendo preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Tio James? - Nym perguntou intrigada, e de repente passos foram ouvidos subindo as escadas, e antes que a pequena compreendesse o que estava acontecendo Pontas a puxou para dentro do cômodo onde estava, pedindo silêncio desesperadamente.

- Shhh! - ele fez colocando o indicador sobre os lábios, mas Nymphadora não pode ver o gesto, afinal estavam na mais completa escuridão.

- Tio James, isso é um armário! - ela exclamou perspicaz, e o rapaz imediatamente tampou sua boca, no mesmo instante em que um grito passava a ecoar pelo corredor.

- Potter, eu sei que você está aqui em algum lugar. Apareça. - Lily berrava irritada, e próximo a porta passos passaram devagar, cautelosos, a dona deles fazendo o menor ruído possível para que pudesse ouvir qualquer barulho estranho.

- Ela está nervosa! - Nym comentou dando uma risadinha contida, e por alguns instantes James se esqueceu de que estava se escondendo.

- É mesmo ele concordou! - rindo também.

E neste instante a porta do armário se abriu e do outro lado surgiu à ruiva, parecendo ser macabramente capaz de matar alguém.

- AHHH! - tanto Nymphadora quanto James gritaram assustados, mas somente o rapaz foi vítima da fúria de Evans, que o agarrou pelos cabelos e começou a puxá-lo para fora.

- Agora você vai aprender o quanto é bom colocar sapos na banheira dos outros .- a ruiva ameaçou!

Nym olhou para aquilo não sabendo se ria ou se ajudava o tio, e de repente James começou a choramingar melodramático.

- Nym, me ajuda! Me salva! Ela vai me picar em pedacinhos e alimentar todos os cachorros da região. - ele disse desesperado, mas a pequenina engoliu em seco olhando para expressão furiosa na face de Lily, e apenas se agarrou mais ao seu ursinho ficando encolhida no armário vendo James ser arrastado para sua sentença de morte.

* * *

_Bem... e agora sim... fimmmm! _

_Hehehe, agradecimentos as reviews de todos e as gracinhas: **DW03 **(que sempre me faz rir com seus comentários! hehehe!), **Mina Jane Potter **(que um dia vai me perdoar pelo atraso!), **Kira-chan **(fofa! '), **Lika **(lágrimas de emoção ao ler sua review! retribui o abraço), **Athena Sagara **(Simmm, eu sei quem tem o espelho, e agora vc tb sabe! .! Nd muito incrível, mas... tá aí! Coitada da Bella, e ela que pensava que o Regulus era hetero! Tsk tsk!), **Sy. P **(hehehe! Aumenta a curiosidade e minha preocupação... será que vcs vão gostar do final? Será que terá um final? ' rs), **Amy Lupin **(Oho heim! Recomendo uma bela ducha gelada! Isso sempre ajuda.), **watashinomori **(agora que vc perdoou essa pobre alma ela com certeza poderá vagar com paz e tranqüilidade... para o inferno! Sim ultimamente naum ando sendo uma boa moça, se é que algum dia eu quero ser! Ahauahuaha), **Mo de Áries **(Jesus, não bata a cabeça na parede... repita comigo 'Eu não sou o Dobby! Eu não sou o Dobby!', e concentre-se precisamente nisso!), **haruechan **(ai meudeus a Appassionata Deep fazendo macumba para ver se sua criatividade retorna! Alguém tem um galo preto aew?) _

_E pela demora, sinceras e mil desculpas! Eu estava com um bloqueio, não sei se me curei dele... é por isso que eu não estava atualizando tanto Velas Negras quanto Appassionata. ' _

_Mas pelo menos eu consegui finalmente escrever o capítulo 11, UFA! _

_Portanto, leiam se divirtam e deixem reviews! xD _


	13. A Marca Negra

**Capítulo 12 – A Marca Negra **

A primeira reação de Severus foi levar a mão aos lábios, afastando-se de Regulus que mesmo na escuridão parecia ter os olhos faiscantes como os de um demônio enfurecido.

- Explique-se! - o rapaz simplesmente grunhiu, e Snape imediatamente reconheceu aquela atmosfera orgulhosa e possessiva. Não havia como ele ignorar o fato de Regulus ser um Black, e mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ele agisse diferente de um, suas atitudes neste exato instante comprovavam o sangue que corria em suas veias.

- Não é nada, eu devo ter cortado a boca, ou mordido - ele disse numa voz que considerou suficientemente firme, mas imediatamente seu braço foi agarrado com certa brutalidade, e Regulus praticamente o arrastou na direção do quarto.

Ainda surpreso pelo puxão, ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio quando atravessaram a porta e o interruptor foi acionado. Em poucos instantes ele foi obrigado a piscar várias vezes os olhos para se adaptar a nova luminosidade.

- Mas o que diabos... - ele ouviu Regulus balbuciar, e num piscar de olhos suas mãos deslizaram por seu pescoço, alisando a pele como se a qualquer momento ela fosse se desintegrar.

Ele simplesmente não tinha palavras, estava praticamente fora de cogitação que ele revelasse quem fizera aquilo, e mesmo assim, a expressão preocupada na face de Regulus só fazia com que seu coração ficasse apertado.

- Quem fez isso? - ele ouviu Black rugir furioso, sua voz tendo o efeito completamente diferente de seus dedos, que agora sobre seus lábios avaliavam o estrago feito.

- Eu estou bem, Regulus! - Snape finalmente respondeu afastando-se do toque carinhoso com um gesto um pouco brusco.

- Não perguntei se você estava bem, perguntei quem foi o bastardo que fez isso! - o rapaz vociferou claramente irritado, e para não perder a compostura Severus se virou e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, buscando em um pequeno armário alguns vidros com poções e loções curativas.

- Não se preocupe com isso, são apenas arranhões. Tenho algumas poções que irão resolver rapidamente o problema e...

E mais uma vez na noite ele foi puxado com força por Regulus, que segurando-o pelo ombro o arrastou até o banheiro postando-o na frente do espelho.

- Você pensa que eu sou estúpido? - ele perguntou com uma mistura de raiva e tristeza em sua voz. - Olhe para seu estado. Isso se parece com simples arranhões?

Severus foi obrigado a engolir em seco ao ver as marcas em seu pescoço e seu lábio inchado. E não era só isso, a base de sua cabeça latejava fortemente, e onde as mãos de Regulus haviam se agarrado possivelmente haveriam vergões mais tarde, não que ele achasse que o amante o estivesse machucando de propósito.

- Quem? - Regulus repetiu a mesma pergunta entredentes, e ele só conseguiu desviar o olhar quando este se encontrou com as íris azuis refletidas na superfície espelhada.

Inesperadamente Regulus o soltou e se virou de costa, afundando as mãos no cabelo. Essa imagem era quase que surreal, ele sempre fora tão acostumado a ver o caçula dos Black com seu sorriso sempre brincalhão e comentários sarcásticos. A única vez que o vira claramente furioso fora diante de Lucius Malfoy, que começara a menosprezar sua família na companhia de outros crápulas. Mas ainda assim ele nunca esperara que algum dia seria a causa para que aquele lado negro emergisse.

- Maldição, Severus! - ele o ouviu rosnar e assistiu pelo espelho ele dar um soco na parede. - Porque você tem que ser tão infinitamente idiota?

- Eu já disse que... - ele arriscou, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Cale a boca! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! Eu não me importo! Continue protegendo o filho da mãe que fez isso. Para mim já basta!

E com isso ele trovejou para fora do banheiro, às roupas ainda pesadas por causa da chuva sem impedirem seus movimentos rápidos, e Severus soube que ele estava indo embora, talvez até para sempre. Ele tinha que impedir, de alguma forma ele tinha que impedir que Regulus atravessasse a porta da frente.

- Regulus, espere! Acalme-se pelo menos! - ele pediu puxando seu braço quando eles alcançaram à sala, mas este se soltou com um safanão.

- Quando você decidir que eu tenho o direito de te proteger, venha falar comigo, antes disso, afaste-se de mim.

Alguns vidros da sala subitamente se quebraram e Severus olhou ao seu redor, vendo os estilhaços voarem para todos os lados. Regulus estava perdendo o controle de sua própria magia.

- Regulus... - ele disse mais uma vez, pela última vez antes que o rapaz saísse correndo sem olhar pra trás.

Ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar por algum tempo, olhando para o nada, pensando em nada, e quando ele finalmente acordou somente as palavras de seu pai vinham a sua mente... as frases dizendo que os Black não valiam nada, que eles eram estúpidos, inimigos dos Snape. E agora, ali sozinho, ele imaginava se fora certo deixar-se ir tão longe naquele caso, deixar-se envolver a ponto de arriscar sua vida por Regulus.

Suspirando ele caminhou em transe até uma poltrona e se sentou. A madrugada inteira ele ficou ali, tentando se convencer de que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer.

* * *

- Certo! - Sirius disse olhando ao seu redor enquanto Andrômeda guiava Lily para o centro do grande salão no subsolo da Mansão Black.

Presentes além dos três estavam Bellatrix, Remus e James. Abel bem que tentara ter permissão para assistir qualquer que fosse a cerimônia a ser realizada, mas todos foram contra sua presença alegando que se algo desse errado ele seria o primeiro a ter um colapso.

E agora todos estavam ali, no centro mágico da propriedade que há muitos anos não era usado para nenhuma finalidade.

Sirius deu mais uma olhada ao redor e não conseguiu conter os próprios calafrios. Andy dissera que prepararia tudo para a cerimônia, mas ele nunca pensara que seria algo tão macabro com todas aquelas velas negras fazendo companhia as diversas teias de aranha grudadas no teto e nas colunas.

A verdade é que ele estava tão deslumbrado quanto Remus e James ao ver aquele salão imenso. Desde que fora amaldiçoado se negara a alguma vez pisar novamente no subsolo da mansão que dava acesso ao salão, e agora, observava quase sem fôlego o piso de mármore levemente amarelado, com o símbolo dos Black talhado no centro de tudo, uma rosa enrolada em uma vela negra.

- Hum, Andy, será que num dava para a gente ter um pouco mais de luz aqui não, heim? - Bella logo atrás expôs o pensamento da maioria, mas a outra bruxa apenas bufou enquanto a sua frente Lily se ajoelhava e começava a arrumar as cegas uma bacia de prata a sua frente.

- Você está conseguindo ver seus pés, Bellatrix? - foi à pergunta da Black, e a moça de cabelos negros apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas se perguntando que tipo de questão absurda era essa, mas Andy rapidamente completou. - Se você consegue quer dizer que a luminosidade está suficientemente boa, e como Lily me explicou mais cedo, muito luz irá impedir que nós vejamos o que está escondido a nossa frente.

_Desde quando ela ficou tão filosófica, _Sirius pensou com descrença e cansado de ficar parado ali no meio, observando os preparativos, ele caminhou até uma das paredes e se recostou, só para ser seguido imediatamente por Remus, que parou ao seu lado e ficou olhando para todos os cantos, maravilhado.

- A arquitetura é magnífica! - o lobisomem disse admirado, e ele o observou com o canto dos olhos. A expressão fascinada e um sorriso besta nos lábios.

- Você quer dizer macabra! Eu sempre achei que nós Black temos mau gosto. Olhe para o topo das colunas, esculpiram rostos de demônios nelas, e de acordo com meu avô isso era para lembrar a todos que a eterna tarefa dos Black é a de expulsar os espíritos maléficos do mundo.

Remus fez o que Sirius pediu e arregalou os olhos ao reparar naquele detalhe, dando um pulo meio desajeitado e agarrando-se ao braço do mago.

- Eu não tinha visto isso! - ele disse num fio de voz. - Parece que eles estão vivos e olhando para a gente! - completou com um estremecimento.

Sirius deu uma risadinha e uniu suas mãos as do licantropo, claramente se divertindo com a situação.

- Isso é o efeito da luz das velas, medroso. - ele sussurrou se inclinando na direção de Lupin, mostrando que estava se divertindo em ver o medo do amado.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma nisso, vai me dizer que você não fica desconfortável com essas coisas?

- Bah, apenas ignore. - Sirius acrescentou voltando a se recostar na parede enquanto sua mão enluvada deixava a de Remus e seu braço passava por cima do ombro do lobisomem.

O licantropo aceitou o conforto satisfeito, deixando que seus corpos se aproximassem mais um do outro e em poucos instantes pendeu a cabeça para o lado, recostando-a em Sirius.

- Ei vocês dois! - James gritou do outro lado do salão. - A cerimônia já vai começar, agora não é hora para ficar namorando.

Remus corou com o comentário e se afastou meio a contragosto de Sirius, que pareceu ficar imediatamente descrente.

- James Potter, ninguém aqui é surdo! Estamos num lugar fechado, já basta termos que escutar sua voz, portanto fale mais baixo pois ninguém é obrigado a aturar seus ecos. – Lily ralhou numa voz surpreendentemente baixa e controlada.

O rapaz simplesmente deu língua para a ruiva, que não pode ver o gesto e por isso o ignorou. Sirius pediu com um gesto para que Remus ficasse onde estava, e caminhou lentamente para uma posição em volta do círculo de velas feito sobre o mármore.

Bellatrix a contra gosto assumiu uma posição a sua esquerda, e Andrômeda, depois de praticamente pregar James com pregos na parede, assumiu uma posição a sua frente.

- Estão todos nos lugares corretos? - Lily perguntou ouvindo um murmúrio como resposta. - Certo, então devemos começar.

- Só nós três é o suficiente? - Bella perguntou, e a ruiva apenas balançou a cabeça indicando que sim.

- Vou invocar uma visão, geralmente consigo fazer isso sozinha, portanto não acho que seja necessário mais do que três pessoas. – explicou.

Em poucos instantes as chamas das velas tremeluziram e voltaram a ficar firmes, ardendo com mais força do que antes. Lily ajoelhou-se diante da bacia a sua frente, vestindo roupas leves de algodão que começaram a se mover com uma estranha brisa que começava a dominar o ambiente.

Sirius franziu o cenho ficando um pouco surpreso com o simples fato de que ficar ali parado ajudava a gerar aquele vento. Bella ao seu lado parecia meio céptica, ao contrário de Andy que observava tudo com bastante interesse.

- Só mais um pouco... - ele ouviu Evans sussurrar, mergulhando as mãos na bacia agora cheia de água cristalina, enquanto seus cabelos cascateavam para frente cobrindo seu rosto.

Com uma pontada forte Sirius levou uma mão ao peito, sentindo parte de sua força mágica ser sugada, e olhando para os lados ele viu que as primas sentiam o mesmo.

Sua visão de uma hora para outra pareceu girar, um zumbido estranho chegou aos seus ouvidos acompanhado logo em seguida de um grito estrangulado, e mais uma vez algo pareceu afundar em seu peito, puxando para fora suas energias como uma mão faminta.

Arfando ele sentiu os joelhos tremerem, e ao lado Bella caiu no chão, com dificuldade para respirar.

_Deveríamos ter chamado Narcissa e Regulus, só nós três é muito pouco._, ele pensou aliviado ao reparar que Andy conseguia tranquilamente se manter de pé.

A dor aguda que o perturbava desapareceu como veio, e a pressão sobre seu corpo desapareceu. Com algum esforço Bella ao seu lado conseguiu se erguer, e olhando para frente ele reparou que a superfície onde as mãos de Lily estavam mergulhadas passara de transparente para um prateado com aparência viscosa.

Um novo grito se seguiu, só que desta vez vindo de Lily, que rapidamente afastou-se da bacia, puxando suas mãos para fora como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico.

Muito assustados com o que acontecia ninguém pensou em se mover, assistindo horrorizados enquanto ela ainda ajoelhada inclinava a cabeça para trás, seus olhos abertos adquirindo um tom branco, enquanto o resto de seus membros tremiam como se ela estivesse convulsionando.

- Lily! - James foi o primeiro deles a reagir, saindo do lugar onde estava para ir para o centro do círculo, mas no instantes que tentou ultrapassar as barreiras de velas uma espécie de choque aconteceu, gerando um redemoinho mágico que pareceu sair da bacia e lançou tanto Potter quanto todos os Black na direção da parede.

Sirius sentiu suas costas batendo contra a superfície dura e por alguns instantes pensou que iria perder os sentidos, mas erguendo os olhos para ver o que acontecia, ele viu que o impacto não fora tão forte, e horrorizado ele observava o líquido da bacia começar a transbordar rapidamente, cobrindo parte do chão e alcançando em poucos segundos o local onde Evans estava ajoelhada.

Sem que ele tivesse notado Remus correra para o seu lado e agora se ajoelhava com uma mão em seu braço, preocupado. Ele afastou o lobisomem rapidamente, algo em seu cérebro dizendo para que ele tirasse Lily daquela poça o mais rápido possível, e sem que soubesse o que exatamente estava fazendo, ele se ergueu e praticamente voou para dentro do círculo de velas, enfrentando com todas suas forças aquela estrondosa energia que o empurrava para trás.

Do outro lado do salão James tentou fazer o mesmo, mas Andy o segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-o. Bella parecia ter ficado inconsciente com a pancada, e todos os outros observavam sua façanha com o coração na mão.

Com muita dificuldade ele atravessou a barreira e tentou alcançar Lily, que surpreendentemente não movera um fio de cabelo com toda aquela ventania. Dando mais um impulso sobre-humano, ele se lançou para frente empurrando-a para fora do alcance do líquido prateado que nestes instantes já havia envolvido suas pernas.

Eles caíram alguns centímetros mais a frente, Lily tremendo enquanto balbuciava coisas sem nexo, e Sirius segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura, observando horrorizado tudo dentro do círculo começar a girar ainda mais depressa, sendo sugado para dentro da bacia, toda aquela atmosfera se desfazendo assim como o líquido prateado que voltava para sua origem e assumia novamente a forma de uma inocente pequena quantidade de água cristalina.

Ainda muito estupefato para se mexer ele sentiu Andy parar ao seu lado, James praticamente arrancando Lily de seus braços, colocando-a em seu colo e olhando-a como se ela estivesse morta.

- O que foi isso? - ele perguntou ainda sem saber como reagir.

- Alguém protegeu o espelho com alguma coisa muito forte. Você não conseguiu sentir o ódio que emanava da água?

- Aquilo, o que era aquilo? Não é possível que fosse simplesmente água. Ele estava matando-a! - Sirius balbuciou, e olhando para o lado ele viu James acariciar os cabelos ruivos com extremo cuidado, seus olhos opacos enquanto Evans parecia ser apenas um corpo sem vida em seus braços.

Ainda fraco ele tentou se sentar, percebendo imediatamente que era quase impossível. Andy fora ver o estado de Bellatrix, e Remus caminhou em sua direção, ajudando-o finalmente a pelo menos erguer o torso, fazendo-o se recostar contra seu peito como uma forma de apoio.

- Você está bem? - ele ouviu a voz suave do licantropo sussurrar contra seu ouvido, e apenas concordou com um pequeno gesto.

Remus deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado e o abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, ambos observando James logo a frente abraçar a ruiva desolado.

Por alguns instantes Sirius ficou de olhos fechados, deixando o calor do corpo do lobisomem começar a preenchê-lo de vida novamente, e teria adormecido nesta posição se a voz trêmula de James não o tivesse despertado.

- O que é isso? O que é essa marca? - Potter perguntou horrorizado, e quando Sirius olhou cuidadosamente para Evans, ele viu do que James estava falando.

Na parte que estivera coberta pela manga da roupa que Lily usava, agora existia uma marca negra, uma caveira com uma cobra saindo pela boca.

- Snape. - foi à única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer ao ver o tão odiado símbolo.

* * *

Yaxley aproveitou a distração de seu mestre para se deitar em seus pés, a calda balançando suavemente de um lado para o outro.

- Você sentiu, querida? Sentiu toda essa energia que emanou minutos atrás?

Ela ergueu o pescoço languidamente e o encarou na luminosidade gerada apenas pela chama da lareira.

- Sim, sim! – Tom balbuciou com um sorriso perverso enquanto tamborilava os dedos no braço da poltrona onde estava sentado. – Aqueles tolos. Provavelmente tentaram localizar o espelho. Como se Severus Snape não o tivesse guardado em um lugar seguro.

Yaxley se espreguiçou, resolvendo finalmente que era hora de se levantar, e num pulo gracioso ela subiu na direção do colo de Riddle, voltando para sua forma humana no meio do caminho.

- Hummm, o que você acha que aquele idiota fez com o espelho? – ela ronrou roçando o nariz no pescoço de Tom, praticamente ronrando.

- Se eu conheço bem aquele tolo e levando em consideração a quantidade de energia que foi despertada, é provável que ele tenha utilizado a antiga magia de proteção que envolve o sangue de sua família. Só tem um pequeno detalhe que não se encaixa.

Yaxley o olhou com o canto dos olhos enquanto ele franzia o cenho, e manhosa ela se aconchegou um pouco mais, respirando suavemente enquanto sentia o conforto do calor do mestre.

- Se ele usasse sangue, a quantidade necessária seria muita. – ela observou, e Tom apenas concordou.

- Sim, é exatamente isso o que me incomoda. Severus é particularmente o representante mais fraco dos Snape, ele seria incapaz de fazer uma magia de proteção tão forte usando apenas um pouco do próprio sangue, principalmente quando aquele maldito espelho consegue praticamente ter uma energia mais forte do que um bruxo habilidoso.

- Ele não poderia usar qualquer outra coisa? Quem sabe ossos do próprio pai? – Yaxley observou.

Riddle a olhou por alguns momentos, considerando a sugestão mais depois negou com um sorriso.

- Impossível. Quando um Snape morre, ele é cremado e suas cinzas são misturadas a uma poção que deve ser tomada pelo herdeiro que o irá substituir.

- Eca! – a bruxa grunhiu com uma careta e Tom apenas riu.

- Não, não seria isso. – ele voltou a ficar mais sério. – Eu tenho um leve palpite do que pode ter acontecido ao espelho. Há grandes possibilidades de Snape ter de alguma forma aumentado o poder do próprio sangue, mas eu não acho que seja isso. A menos que...

E Yaxley aguçou seus sentidos de pantera.

- A menos que? – ela incentivou com uma voz melosa.

Mas Tom não respondeu, sua expressão ficou mais radiante enquanto seus olhos começavam a brilhar, e no mesmo instante ela soube que ele chegara a alguma solução que considerava pessoalmente bastante satisfatória.

* * *

**N/A: **_Olá! Quem é vivo sempre aparece heim? Hehehehe! Bem, capítulo 12, um capítulo de ação, e terei que me desculpar porque agora é simplesmente impossível dar muita atenção para Sirius e Remus, afinal a coisa começa a ficar mais séria. Como podem ver Snape se encrencou até o último fio oleoso de cabelo. _

_O que vocês acham que Regulus vai fazer quando descobrir que é Severus quem possui o espelho? Hummm! E Lily, será que morreu? Hummm! Isso ainda é um mistério até para mim! Hihi! Brincadeira _

_De qualquer forma, espero que tenham se divertindo. _

_Agradeço as reviews do pessoal: **Amy Lupin, Drika, Ivi, watashinomori, Mo de Áries, DW03, Momo-00, Elisa Moony. **_

_E paciência minha gente! Daqui a alguns dias eu atualizou Appassionata! Okay? _

_Bjus! _


	14. Pagando o Preço

**Velas Negras**

**

* * *

**

** Capítulo 13 - Pagando o Preço **

Todos subiram as escadas para o primeiro andar como se fugissem de algo terrível. Andy ajudava Bella a se mover com certa dificuldade, ambas completamente sem fôlego, sendo que logo a frente ia James, carregando o corpo de Lily com extremo cuidado para não machucá-la. Sirius guiava todos para fora com passos pesados, Remus ao seu lado confuso e amedrontado.

- O que você acha que aconteceu? - o licantropo arriscou perguntar, temendo um pouco a aura de profundo ódio que emanava do mago.

- Uma coisa está clara, o maldito Snape está de posse do espelho. - Sirius grunhiu sem olhar para trás, perdido em planos e devaneios da melhor forma de torturar Snape.

- Eu irei matá-lo! - James resmungou logo atrás. - Que espécie de porcaria era aquela? Aquilo parecia devorar tudo na sala, aquilo estava matando a Lily. - terminou num fio de voz, como se não fosse capaz de imaginar algo tão terrível se concretizando.

Sirius fechou os olhos com força por um momento, relembrando a marca fortemente tatuada no braço pálido da vidente. Quantas vezes não zombara daquele símbolo e do que ele representava. Nunca iria se esquecer de como seus pais e os Snapes se continham nos encontros mágicos, do quanto ele próprio muitas vezes se envolvera em brigar na tentativa de ao menos arrancar um braço de Severus.

Não era ilógico que eles estivessem de posse do espelho, mas deveria ter lhes custado muito caro consegui-lo, principalmente quando este provavelmente teria sido destinado a ser guardado com a vida por um Black. Olhando novamente para o fim do corredor das masmorras e alcançando as escadas com todos seguindo-o, sua mente girava com inúmeras hipóteses, e nada, nada conseguia tirar de sua cabeça que para um Snape conseguir se apoderar de algo com tanta importância para sua família só uma traição explicaria tudo.

- Aquele selo, - Andy logo atrás tentou dizer um pouco sem fôlego. - Era muito forte, Sir. Severus Snape não tem magia suficiente para realizá-lo.

E o mago sabia exatamente ao que ela se referia. Severus tinha uma aura mágica fraca, pura e simplesmente. Todos de sua família haviam sido mais fortes que ele, as más línguas até diziam que o sangue Snape estava raleando. Mas se aquele selo envolvia o espelho, então não fora Snape o responsável por obtê-lo, aquilo acontecera antes, então o culpado provavelmente era Ryan Snape, o que não mudava sua sede de vingança.

- Não quero pensar em quem selou, como selou, ou o que diabos era aquela água. - Sirius constatou por fim. - Eu só irei torturar aquele maldito Snape até que eu esteja malditamente saciado e com todas as respostas que preciso.

- Sirius... - Remus deixou escapar um murmúrio assustado com toda aquela raiva, mas mesmo assim não poderia culpá-lo. Viver cada dia com aquela maldição e de repente descobrir que uma possível chance de cura lhe era ocultada por uma família inimiga, não era fácil passar por isso sem ter vontade de matar alguém. Ele mesmo mataria, mas seus instintos lupinos não se cansavam em sugerir que havia algo mais nessa história.

Já no primeiro andar todos rapidamente caminharam para a sala. Matilda, que estivera ocupada em fechar algumas janelas por causa da chuva, surgiu da entrada, ficando imediatamente alterada ao vê-los naquele estado.

- Oh, meus queridos, vocês estão bem? - perguntou correndo imediatamente para acariciar os cabelos de Bellatrix que parecia prestes a vomitar.

- Nós ficaremos. - Andy confirmou em um sorriso forçado. - Será que você poderia ajudar James com a Lily? - perguntou logo em seguida lançando um olhar para o outro rapaz que parecia meio perdido agora que haviam saído da masmorra.

- Claro, claro. Venha Sr.Potter, irei acompanhá-lo até o quarto de hóspedes e lá trocarei a roupa da senhorita. - James concordou sabendo que não havia muito que se fazer.

- Sir, eu colocarei Bella no quarto e averiguarei como ela está, por favor, não tome uma atitude precipitada. Espere até que cuidemos dos nossos ferimentos antes de sair que nem um maluco por aí.

- Você está me pedindo demais, Andrômeda. - Sirius advertiu usando o nome inteiro dela numa declaração óbvia de que não estava para brincadeiras.

- Seu idiota! - Bella ainda com dores espalhadas por todo o corpo apenas grunhiu para o primo. - Cabeça dura! Se você acha que Snape estará indefeso, que você chegará lá e poderá fazer o que quiser, basta se recordar do que acabou de acontecer. Ou você acha que conseguiria enfrentar algo tão poderoso quanto aquele selo sozinho?

Sirius comprimiu os lábios socando a parede frustrado.

- Ela está certa, Sirius. - Remus concordou olhando para o mago que continuava sem conseguir controlar a própria fúria.

- Faça o que eu pedi. - Andy insistiu mais uma vez e ele urrou frustrado.

- Para o inferno vocês! - praguejou virando-se na direção da biblioteca.

O semblante de Andy se suavizou um pouco e ela olhou para Remus num pedido silencioso, implorando para que ele o mantivesse na casa pelo menos por agora.

- Maldito sangue, Black, é só esquentar um pouco que aquele babaca fica louco! - Bella disse num arfar, achando cômico a situação.

- Não acho que seja hora para piadinhas, maninha. - Andrômeda contestou ficando satisfeita ao ver que Bellatrix estava bem o suficiente para suas tiradas ácidas. - E agora vamos subir para cuidar de você.

Remus as observou subindo as escadas por alguns instantes e após algum tempo seguiu logo atrás de Sirius, esperando ao menos poder acalmá-lo um pouco.

* * *

Severus se arrependia sinceramente de ter acordado naquele dia. 

Primeiro Riddle e aquela vadia peluda. Depois Regulus e seu ciúme e seu jeito possessivo. E agora o espelho. O selo havia sido ativado e ele sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

Esquecendo-se dos estilhaços de vidro espalhados pelo chão, sentou-se meio lívido na poltrona que horas atrás Tom ocupara. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, pensara cuidadosamente nisso enquanto cuidava dos ferimentos de seu pescoço.

Mordeu os lábios e reparou que se esquecera do corte destes, mas não se importava. Em pouco tempo Sirius Black provavelmente entrariam como um furacão em sua casa, mandando tudo para os ares, pronto para matá-lo.

Abaixou a cabeça, os olhos subitamente úmidos.

_Sem choro, Severus Snape. Essa foi sua missão. Não há tempo de lamber as feridas ou se lamuriar sobre os próprios erros. _

Mas mesmo tentando se afastar de tudo, tentando ser frio, agir como deveria, a imagem de Regulus ocupava sua mente. Naquele instante o Black provavelmente apenas estava com raiva dele, mas depois que soubesse do que acontecera, o odiaria. Ele ainda tinha muitas incertezas sobre o caçula, mas durante todos aqueles anos juntos sempre soubera que por mais magoado e com o orgulho ferido Regulus não o deixava escapar, sempre voltando, sempre se reconciliando de suas briguinhas absurdas.

No entanto aquela noite a coisa havia sido mais séria, ele mesmo estava surpreso sobre o efeito que tivera sobre o mago. Sabia que ele se importava, mas ainda assim não conseguia imaginar que fosse algo tão forte, algo que deixava os limites de sentido de posse e se tornasse mais emocional.

Regulus queria protegê-lo. Aquilo o abalara. Ninguém nunca quisera, sempre tivera que ser mais forte, que proteger os outros, e agora sem oferecia para fazer isso por ele.

Riu amargurado. Era irônico. Agora ele realmente precisava de proteção, mas com certeza o caçula dos Black se recusaria a ficar do seu lado.

A vida era simplesmente irônica. No instante em que descobrira algo valioso, esse tesouro começava a escapar de suas mãos.

E foi se preparando para as conseqüências que viriam, que ele continuou sentado, imóvel. A chuva entrando pela janela, tudo em silêncio, tudo na mais profunda escuridão.

* * *

Remus entrou na biblioteca com todos os sentidos aguçados. A sala estava no mais profundo silêncio, a escuridão cortada somente por alguns poucos relâmpagos. Tentando ao máximo possível não trombar em nada, ele parou um momento farejando o ar, tentando descobrir o cheiro de Sirius e da onde ele vinha. 

Mas antes mesmo que gastasse mais energia nessa atividade alguém se arremessou contra ele, fazendo a surpresa do susto ser logo substituída pela certeza de que era Sirius quem agora o abraçava de uma forma estranha, conseguindo evitar que suas peles se tocassem.

Ele deu alguns passos para trás sabendo que em algum lugar naquela direção havia um pequeno divã e foi aliviado que esbarrou com as canelas nele e se sentou, arrastando o corpo do mago consigo.

Em poucos instantes estavam acomodados confortavelmente, ele deitado de costas enquanto Sirius se aconchegava sobre si, a mão coberta pela luva agarrada a seu ombro, o rosto pousado em seu peito, respirando no ritmo de seu coração.

Remus ergueu a mão esquerda para acariciar cuidadosamente os cabelos negros, o cuidado para não roçar em nenhum centímetro de pele, os dedos deslizando superficialmente pelos fios. Num breve instante ele ouviu uma espécie de fungar vindo do mago e imediatamente começou a imaginar se este não estava chorando.

- Sirius? - questionou preocupado, parando com a carícia.

- Hum? - o outro respondeu sem se mover.

- Está tudo bem? - continuou no mesmo tom consternado.

- Eu não estou chorando, Remus. - Sirius completou e sabia que se houvesse luz na sala e se estivesse olhando para o licantropo o veria corando.

Lupin se surpreendeu em como o mago simplesmente adivinhara seus pensamentos e aquilo de certa forma lhe despertara um estranho frio na barriga.

- Você já decidiu o que irá fazer? - arriscou mais uma vez conversar para quebrar o incômodo silêncio.

- Matar Snape? - Black retrucou rapidamente, se movendo e ficando com o rosto logo acima ao de Remus, os braços pousados cada um ao lado da cabeça do lupino.

- Você não é capaz de matar, Sirius. - o licantropo afirmou um pouco impressionado com o rápido movimento do outro, observando os cabelos negros que agora caiam ao redor da cabeça do mago, fornecendo-lhe uma visão primorosa.

Um segundo clarão surgiu do lado de fora da casa acompanhado de um estrondo, mas nenhum deles se moveu. Os olhos de Sirius se fixaram febrilmente nos de Remus e eles passaram a se encarar com intensidade.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - questionou num murmúrio rouco.

- Você abrigou um lobisomem em sua casa, - Remus respondeu com um sorriso, erguendo a mão para colocar uma mecha do cabelo de Sirius atrás de sua orelha, mas parando no meio do caminho e franzindo o cenho, lembrando-se que não podia tocá-lo. - Ninguém com um coração tão bom seria capaz de derramar sangue.

Sirius pareceu prender a respiração e fechou os olhos por um instante abrindo-os novamente para dar de cara com a expressão preocupada e por outro lado completamente apaixonada de Remus.

Sua atenção passou das íris brilhantes do lupino para seus lábios pálidos. Remus notou o que acontecia e mesmo estando mesmerizado fez menção de se mexer, não por incomodo, mas para proteger Sirius de seja lá o que ele fosse fazer.

- Não... - o mago sussurrou passando a língua nos próprios lábios.

Por algum estranho motivo Remus atendeu e continuou assistindo ao que acontecia, dando a Sirius a liberdade de fazer o que quisesse.

O mago pegou uma das mãos do lupino entre a sua, o que distraiu Remus brevemente e o fez olhar para o lado. Quando voltou a atenção para o rosto de Sirius viu-o cada vez mais próximo e teve apenas tempo de respirar profundamente, aguardando ansioso o que viria a seguir.

Assistiu Sirius fechar os olhos antes de imitá-lo e um segundo depois lábios macios estavam sobre os seus. O corpo do mago se tensou subitamente e ele sentiu sua mão ser apertada com força. Queria pará-lo, se afastar, mas era impossível fugir do desejo que lhe instigava a mover os lábios, a entreabrir a boca e sentir a língua quente e voraz de Sirius começar a devorá-lo.

Soltou um gemido de prazer e antes mesmo que tomasse consciência sua outra mão estava na nuca de Black, empurrando-o contra si, exigindo mais, acariciando seus cabelos.

O momento parecia correr mais rápido, a adrenalina em seu sangue, uma felicidade tremenda dominando-o, fazendo-o virar a cabeça para o lado, se esquecendo da sua mão sendo esmagada, pedindo que Sirius continuasse o que fazia. E foi assim que sentiu algo quente escorrer por suas bochechas e começou a provar um estranho gosto metálico.

Rapidamente sua mão se afastou da nuca de Sirius viajando rapidamente para seu ombro, empurrando-o. O mago se recusou a se afastar, tentando envolve-lo novamente com o beijo, mas Remus se desesperou com o cheiro, o cheiro de sangue fresco e a descoberta do quanto parecia gostar daquilo.

Não cedendo e impondo mais força a mão, apartou o mago de si, vendo-o se afastar a princípio lentamente, para logo depois se erguer num rompante de quem iria correr. Seus reflexos atenderam seus desejos antes mesmo que estes fossem descobertos, e num instante ele estava sentado segurando o braço do mago para que ele não pudesse escapar.

Meio desesperado Sirius passava a manga da roupa pelo rosto, enxugando o que é que estivesse ali. Sentia o sangue escorrer de seu nariz, sentia as lágrimas escaparem do canto de seus olhos, mas tinha que ser forte, tinha que se mostrar forte.

Remus começou a sentir que ele mesmo começaria a chorar de desespero. Puxou o mago para trás e o abraçou pela cintura, Sirius se deixou levar, o latejamento na parte de trás de sua cabeça se desvanecendo, sua respiração se acalmando.

- Eu estou bem - manobrou dizer um pouco sem fôlego enquanto Remus ocultava o próprio choro que rapidamente conteve. - Eu estou bem! - Sirius repetiu de forma mais firme. - Só preciso lavar o rosto.

O licantropo concordou com um gesto de cabeça - ao qual o mago não pode ver - e o soltou, deixando-o ir e ficando para trás despedaçado.

* * *

Depois de uma hora, quando todos pareciam ter se acalmado, Andy, James e Remus aguardavam por Sirius no corredor da entrada. Lupin sentia-se culpado pelo o que acontecera, o cheiro de sangue do mago ainda estava em si, mais fraco, mas continuaria ali, causando-lhe arrepios. 

Nenhum dos outros notaram que algo acontecera, todos mergulhados nos próprios problemas.

- Bella e Lily estão bem? - uma voz soou e Sirius vinha descendo a escada, os cabelos úmidos, vestindo novas roupas e completamente recomposto.

Uma pontada de alívio dominou Remus e ele ergueu os olhos para o mago, que o fitou rapidamente, logo desviando a atenção para a prima.

- Tudo okay com elas. - Andy respondeu com um sorriso triste e Sirius parou no último degrau, olhando agora para o chão como se refletisse profundamente.

- O que iremos fazer agora? - James não conseguiu evitar perguntar, mas antes que alguém se pronunciasse a porta principal foi aberta e a figura ensopada de Regulus apareceu no umbral.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a súbita aparição no meio da noite e Andrômeda não se conteve ao pergunta:

- Você em casa? Há essa hora? Ensopado desse jeito?

Regulus não disse nada, apenas fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando na direção do grupo, o olhar estranhamente gélido.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Andy subitamente mudou o semblante, ficando extremamente preocupada.

- Você está ferido? - Sirius a acompanhou, mas Regulus apenas sorriu de uma forma meio maníaca, dando de ombros.

Primo e prima trocaram olhares estranho e até mesmo James e Remus sabiam que havia algo errado.

- Mas me digam, para que essa estranha reunião noturna? Alguma espécie de orgia a qual não fui convidado? - Regulus questionou com a voz estranhamente rouca, de quem estivera chorando ou gritando por horas seguidas.

Ninguém respondeu nada e apenas o acompanharam enquanto ele caminhava até a sala de estar, a capa molhada se arrastando no chão.

Antes mesmo que pudessem respirar normalmente o caçula agarrou uma das jarras de cristais em cima da mesa que continha vodka, a abriu e começou a beber diretamente dela. Andrômeda arregalou os olhos horrorizada e no mesmo instante Sirius fez um movimento rápido, agarrando o irmão pelo braço, afastando o vidro de sua boca e tentando arrancar a jarra de sua mão.

- O que infernos você pensa que está fazendo? - Sirius vociferou em uma voz autoritário.

- Me largue, Sirius Black! - Regulus gritou em resposta empurrando o irmão com força e logo em seguida arremessando a jarra pela sala.

- Reg, o que aconteceu? - Andy tentou mais uma vez.

O caçula dos Black mordeu os lábios com força, tentando controlar a própria raiva.

- Nada que um de vocês algum dia possa vir a entender.

Sirius se recuperou do empurrão, Remus se manteve afastado mesmo que quisesse ajudá-lo e apenas observou o mago se aproximar de Regulus.

- Não temos tempo para suas infantilidades, se for algo sério diga logo porque já estou atolado de problemas. - grunhiu segurando o rapaz pelos ombros e sacudindo-o.

- Eu posso resolver isso sozinho. - Regulus respondeu num sussurro. - E o que é agora que tanto está preocupando a todos vocês para estarem aqui embaixo numa hora dessas?

Sirius o soltou um pouco mais aliviado, mas o olhar desconfiado de Andrômeda nunca saiu de seu rosto, ela sabia que havia algo de errado com o primo, mas não o forçaria a falar.

- Nós encontramos quem está de posse do espelho no qual Escarlate foi presa. - dessa vez foi James que respondeu. – Se o recuperarmos talvez consigamos encontrar algumas respostas para livrar Sirius de sua maldição.

Regulus deu as costas para eles, rindo de uma forma estranha enquanto o restante dos presentes só podiam ver seus ombros se balançarem levemente. O caçula pegou um copo na mesa, passando a girá-lo entre os dedos, observando-o numa loucura fascinada.

- E quem seria o idiota? - perguntou em seguida sem olhá-los.

- Snape. - Sirius respondeu prontamente.

E o copo escorregou de suas mãos.

* * *

**_Nota da Autora: _**_E aí meus anjos? Não posso nem descrever o quanto estou exausta depois de escrever este capítulo, fui um dos mais maravilhosos, me sinto estranhamente envolvida com esse casal maluco que inventei: Regulus e Severus. Nha -, minha nova paixão._

_ Para aqueles que queria, aí está a atualização. Tentarei ainda hoje ver se consigo arrumar os capítulos dessa fanfic que o fez o favor de desconfigurar, e espero que esta praga não acometa este também._

_Como vocês puderam ver, Severus, Regulus, Sirius e Remus pagara neste capítulo um preço, por isso título. Não quero nem tentar sentir o mesmo que o caçulo dos Black está sentindo. Traição, amor, ódio, desespero... imaginem tudo isso misturado. Quanto ao Remus, ele ainda não teve tempo de avaliar o que realmente aconetceu durante o beijo e quando o fizer provavelmente ficará obscecado pela pequena dose que teve do sangue de Sirius, aí vocês comecem a colcoar a caixola pra imaginar, ne? hauhaa! Essa fic tá crescendo sozinha 0.0, que medo dela, espero não perder o controle lol!!_

_Bem, próximo capítulo teremos Tom e Yaxley, teremo a reação de Regulus, Severus no meio da muvuca e um pouco de luta pra variar né? O título será "O que Pertence a Regulus", tentarei postar depois do Natal._

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, por favor mandem reviews criticando e dizendo o que acharam! XD_

_Agora agradecendo as reviews, la la la la:_

**_Watashinomori_**_( Sem extras dessa vez /! Por algum estranho motivo me esgotei depois desse capítulo, que sono meu Deus! Bem, você viu, atualizei um monte de coisa aew hauhaa! Depois vc dá uma olhada xD), **Ivinne**(Será que Sirius e Remus estão bem depois desse capítulo? Foi um beijo e talz, mas tem algo errado com o lobinhu numa cha? Ou será imaginação?0.o), **Dark Wolf**(Vc viu que que esse ta fazendo? Que maladade ter que ficar relendo td! . ), **Jessia Lovegood Potter**(Ahuahua! Eu acho que o Remus é muito extremista, ou ele morre de bobeira ou mata um! Fala sério, e o Sev tadenho, to com dó demais dele!!! O regulus só irá realmente defender o Severus quando o cabeçudo deixar de ser cabeçudo, se é que vc me entende! Ahuhaua! Mas vai saber né?Agora com essa do espelho, no que será que vira essa bagunça?)**, Bela-chan**(E aew? Sim muitos erros! U.u! Mas a falta de tempo tá uma ! Preciso arranjar uma beta, preciso revisar capítulos, preciso escrever continuações, por isso peço mil e uma desculpas pelos erros sinistros. Por enquanto terão que atura-los até meu tempo se estabilizar S! Agora que você viu o Sirius e o Remus se beijando, só uma dica, lembre da visão da Lily o.o, lembrou, pois é...), **Mo de Áries**(Como Sirius mesmo disse... traição... la la la la), **Sy.P**(Ação? Hauha! E esse foi o que? Pegação? Fim? Xiiii, tá meio longe xD), **Elisa Moony**(Noppppss, Lily ta vivinha, ce acha ahuahua!), **haruechan**(E o tempo explicara tudo! Ehhe! E noo, Lily ainda tem muito que judiar do pequeno Jamezito! Pena que nesse capítulo ele teve que agir de forma mais séria S), **Konphyzck**(Espero continuar surpreendendo, imagina uma fic parada? Deus me livre e guarde! Uhhh!)**, Jeehh.**(Ah o que o Riddle pensou? Se eu disser uma coisa perde a graça, mhauhaa, não que eu seja má, magina! E já que você sentiu falta de R/S, neste teve um presentinhu! ),**Thatah**(Ai está, capítulo saído do forno. Ainda num darei atenção para a Lily, mas relaxa, vaso ruim num quebra assim não hauhuaa!)**, Sam Crane**(Tb acho que o Reg e o Sev se merecem, ainda escreverei fics desses dois hauhaa. Quanto ao Sirius sem tocar o povo, eu num resolvi, eu er... piorei? o.õ) **e para Kira-chan, Nana e Necessitada**(Não me abandonemmmmm, tá aew o capítulo espero que gostem xD)_

_ Após eu responder essas reviews, pensei aqui comigo ahuahua, só pra cutucar um pouco vocês... ninguém me perguntou como o Remus virou lobinhu, ninguém se lembrou do cachorro que o Sirius viu ao lado da Escarlate, todo mundo achou que a Lily é do jeito que é por ser... uhhh... segredos, mistérios... surpresas xD Sim sou má, mas tudo isso será respondido, promessa minha! Só pra vcs começarem a imaginar coisas aew u.u _

_Muito obrigado por acompanharem essa fic pessoal, até a próxima. _


	15. O Que Pertence a Regulus

**Capítulo 14 – O que Pertence a Regulus **

- Muito esperto. – Tom sussurrou parado quietamente num dos telhados próximo à casa de Snape. Escondendo cuidadosamente a própria aura, ele se sentou e aguardou, como um expectador paciente.

A chuva continuava castigando as ruas, mas ele parecia não se importar, um pouco de água não lhe faria mal. Talvez, se pudesse liberar um pouco de magia poderia evitar o aguaceiro que caia sobre sua cabeça, mas não queria arriscar, não quando tanta coisa estava em jogo.

- Então? – Yaxley questionou entediada após sacudir desnecessariamente os pêlos molhados na sua forma animaga, voltando rapidamente ao normal. Ter que ir e voltar para aquele lugar imundo numa mesma noite no meio de um temporal enervava-a, mas Riddle parecera extremamente excitado com alguma descoberta, e sua curiosidade era grande demais para que ela o deixasse ir sozinho, perdendo a oportunidade de arrancar o que ele sabia.

- Então o que? – Tom questionou, erguendo a mão esquerda para o céu formando uma pequena poça de água nela.

- Vai dizer para esta pobre e fiel seguidora o que você descobriu para nos fazer voltar aqui, no meio dessa chuva? – ela ronronou de forma sedutora, passando a língua pelos lábios molhados enquanto seus cabelos negros ficavam cada vez mais encharcados.

Tom riu diante disso, observando como a mulher se parecia com uma gata molhada.

- Muito travesso de sua parte, Yaxley, mas creio que após tanto tempo ao meu lado, você já deveria saber muito bem que não caio nestes seus truques.

- Mouuu... – a bruxa bufou frustrada. – Você não deixa eu me divertir.

- Tsc. Boa garota. – Tom apenas gracejou, sorrindo para ela. – Muito bem minha querida, eu sei que você está definitivamente morrendo para saber o que eu sei, então acho que serei caridoso e esclarecerei algumas partes.

Yaxley subitamente se endireitou e pareceu excitada com o que viria logo a seguir. A chuva continuava forte e dava vantagem para os dois, que não precisavam se preocupar em serem descobertos no meio daquele cortina de gotas.

- Mas antes, - Tom disse tirando um pequeno relógio do bolso, averiguando que já era muito tarde. – Me diga se você não acha estranho o fato de Severus Snape, sendo um dos únicos descendentes de linhagem pura da família, ser tão fraco?

- Bem... – a pantera refletiu um pouco. – Nunca se sabe o que se passa no meio destes clãs, quem não me garante que ele seja um bastardo?

Tom riu novamente. Ele estava muito satisfeito com a forma com que as coisas prosseguiam.

- Bastardo? Com aquela expressão e os cabelos tipicamente dos Snapes? Meio impossível. – e ele riu novamente, fazendo Yaxley franzir o cenho, contrariada.

- E eu vou lá prestar atenção nas feições daquele nojento? – ela grunhiu ofendida.

- Você tem razão, seus motivos são justificáveis. – ele concordou com um aceno leve de cabeça observando a calmaria das ruas e a casa de Severus completamente às escuras. – Mas suponhamos que eu tenha me precipitado em concluir que o sangue dele era fraco, que pelo contrário, ele houvesse disposto toda sua força mágica para selar o maldito espelho, não justificaria sua inutilidade agora?

Yaxley olhou para ele aturdida. Severus Snape, forte? Durante todo o tempo que estivera ao lado do mestre e assistira atentamente aquele morcego ser atormentado pelo mesmo, todas às vezes fora ridícula a fraqueza com que ele se vergava e deixara que Tom o ferisse. Imaginar agora do nada que aquele estado de inércia era proposital lhe parecia meio que insano.

- Snape, forte? – conseguiu rosnar entredentes, parecendo ainda mais com uma gata raivosa.

- Exatamente. – Tom disse vitorioso. – Eu sempre parti do princípio de estar lidando com um mestre de poções fraco, por isso minhas teorias nunca se encaixavam, mas depois daquela explosão de poder que sentimos, tudo ficou mais claro. Severus Snape é mais esperto do que eu imaginava.

- Não creio que um ódio entre famílias faria com que ele abrisse mão de tanto poder, Tom. É simplesmente obtuso. – Yaxley se recusava a acreditar.

- E se isso tudo não tiver nada haver com ódio entre famílias minha bela Yaxley?

- O que você quer dizer? – a bruxa rapidamente questionou com uma curiosidade crescente.

- Bem, - Tom suspirou pacientemente. – É para descobrir isso que estamos aqui.

* * *

- Porque infernos você permitiu que Regulus viesse também? – Sirius grunhiu mantendo a velocidade que diminuía com o atrito causado pela chuva, queria chegar à casa de Snape o mais rápido possível.

Andrômeda ao seu lado, um pouco ofegante devido ao ritmo infligido pelo primo, apenas soltou um muxoxo.

- Vou precisar de toda a ajuda disponível para impedir que você mate Snape, afinal James está alimentando um instinto tão assassino quanto o seu – e com essa observação ela rapidamente olhou para Potter que os seguia lado a lado. – Então achei que seria mais seguro pedir ajuda ao seu irmão.

- Jezz, - Sirius grunhiu para a prima pulando de um telhado para o outro enquanto olhava para trás. – Ele? Me impedir? Regulus mal consegue acompanhar o nosso ritmo.

E Andy mentalmente teve que concordar. Nenhum deles conhecia a verdadeira força de Regulus, e ela estava tão acostumada a ter Sirius como o mais forte deles que nem se preocupava em prestar atenção ao restante da família. O caçula dos Black parecera nunca se interessar realmente em treinar a própria magia e junto de Narcissa era o campeão em fugir dos treinos.

- Ainda assim tenho o Remus. – ela suspirou preocupada enquanto lançava um olhar para o lobisomem, que ao ouvir o próprio nome olhou na direção da bruxa franzindo o cenho.

- Vocês dois, - Sirius ameaçou. – Não ousem me impedir e ficar no meio do caminho. – acrescentou numa voz irada.

Lupin apenas comprimiu os olhos na direção de Black. Suas pupilas estavam estreitas como as de uma fera, e as íris brilhavam amareladas. Ele tivera que liberar um pouco da força do lobisomem para poder acompanhá-los por cima dos telhados e como resultado disso parte da agressividade do lobo estava mesclada a sua própria consciência.

- Não me faça ter que usar as minhas garras hoje, Sirius. – Remus respondeu a intimação do amado, dando um salto alto logo em seguida, agarrando a uma das bordas de concreto com um pouco mais de força que o normal, como se quisesse deixar bem claro o que estava dizendo.

- Ótimo, dois contra dois. – Potter rapidamente se uniu a batalha verbal e Andy revirou os olhos.

- James, Sirius, cresçam por favor. – a bruxa pediu meio irritada, sabendo desde já que seria uma luta e tanto para conter aqueles dois idiotas.

Sirius sorriu de lado e apenas respondeu.

- Depois que eu matar aquele canalha, quem sabe.

* * *

Severus mantinha a cabeça entre os joelhos, apenas aguardando. O silêncio da casa parecia pesar cada vez mais, e cada instante daquela espera estava deixando-o louco.

Passando as mãos pelo cabelo e olhando ao redor no meio do breu, ele calculou que já passara mais de duas horas desde que Regulus se fora, e uma hora desde que o selo fora ativado.

_Porque estão demorando tanto?_, pensou angustiado. _Quanto mais rápido isso começar, mais rápido vai terminar. _

Um baque surdo vindo da loja rapidamente chamou sua atenção e ele ergueu a cabeça atento, os olhos procurando na escuridão algum vulto ou movimento suspeito.

Um novo silêncio se seguiu cortado por um trovão lá fora e num rompante a aura mágica da casa aumentou bruscamente, uma onda de energia raivosa perscrutando cada canto, anunciando para Severus que o tão esperado visitante chegara.

Mordendo os lábios cortados e fazendo-os sangrar novamente, ele esperou em silêncio, e num segundo seguinte Sirius chegava até a sala, seus passos ecoando no assoalho junto com os ruídos gerados por sua capa pesada. Mas para surpresa de Severus ele não estava sozinho e rapidamente ele contou mais três pessoas atrás dele: Andrômeda Black, James Potter e o lobisomem.

- Sempre soube que você se parecia com um morcego, mas não sabia que você se empenhava tanto em manter os hábitos de um. – Sirius escarneceu, um sorriso estranho surgindo no canto de seus lábios enquanto ele encarava Severus sentado estático em sua poltrona.

- Sirius, por favor, vá com calma. – Andy pediu para o primo, acenando rapidamente com uma das mãos e fazendo surgir em diversos cantos várias velas acesas.

Severus piscou rapidamente, incomodado com a claridade, mas antes que pudesse se acostumar com o ambiente alguém o agarrou pelo colarinho – para ser mais preciso Sirius – e o acertou em cheio na face esquerda.

- O que acha disso, han? – o Black perguntou irritado derrubando-o da poltrona. – Vai continuar sentado com essa pose superior?

Todos ficaram subitamente paralisados com os movimentos rápidos de Sirius e não reagiram, mas Severus, depois de enfrentar o sadismo de Tom estava controlado demais para ficar abalado.

- Tire suas mãos imundas de mim. – ele grunhiu rouco, os músculos do pescoço doloridos pela agressão que sofrera mais cedo.

Sirius riu de forma sádica e apertou ainda mais os dedos em volta da roupa de Snape.

- Sirius, solte-o! – Remus exigiu, mas o bruxo pareceu não ouvir o que foi dito, acertando um novo golpe em Snape, que apenas pendeu a cabeça para o lado, cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

- Então, vai começar a falar? – Sirius exigiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava controlar a própria raiva.

Severus lentamente segurou ambos os pulsos de Black que o mantinham preso, agarrando-os logo em seguida com força, – uma força que Sirius não sabia que ele possuía – soltando-se do aperto em seu pescoço.

Snape assistiu um pouco satisfeito a expressão surpresa do maldito Black ao ser empurrado para trás e com um sorriso obscuro aproveitou o tempo para limpar o filete de sangue que escorria de seu queixo.

- Onde estão seus modos, Black? – grunhiu em resposta, provocando-o. Mas ao contrário do novo golpe que ele esperara por sua ousadia, foi Regulus quem respondeu ao seu questionamento.

- Eu estava me perguntando à mesma coisa. – o caçula dos Black resmungou em voz suficientemente clara, fazendo com que Sirius se contivesse e o olhasse de forma estranha.

Severus sentiu todo o corpo tremer diante daquela voz e sem olhar para porta da sala, onde ele sabia que Regulus estava, ele continuou a encarar ofegante o chão.

Assistindo o efeito que causara em Snape e ignorando a estranha atenção dos outros, Reg começou a avançar pela sala como se a conhece muito bem, fazendo com que Andrômeda franzisse o cenho e com que Remus farejasse o ar de forma estranha.

- Este cheiro... – Lupin exclamou baixinho, um pouco surpreso. – Já estava aqui antes. – completou meio embabascado.

Severus que ouvira o comentário ergueu os olhos na direção do lobisomem, deixando transparecer de leve em sua máscara de desprezo sua surpresa.

Remus olhou dele para Regulus confuso.

- Quando é que você ia me dizer? – o caçula grunhiu de repente, parando ao lado de uma mesa e apanhando um objeto redondo entre os dedos.

Snape fechou os olhos com força, se recusando a responder aquilo, não acreditando que o rapaz estava disposto a expor o relacionamento, há tanto tempo tão cuidadosamente escondido, para todos os presentes.

- Regulus, você enlouqueceu? – Sirius estranhamente confuso perguntou ao irmão mais novo, instantaneamente incomodado com aquela súbita proximidade entre alguém de seu sangue e um Snape.

- Fique fora disso, Sirius. – o caçula respondeu, encarando o irmão nos olhos para logo em seguida pousa-los em Severus.

James completamente perdido ao lado de Andrômeda apenas assistia, enquanto a bruxa, assim como Remus rapidamente unia as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Há quanto tempo? - Regulus insistiu.

Severus engoliu em seco, sentindo-se obrigado a responder.

- Muito tempo – disse num meio tom. – Eu herdei ele. – completou em seguida fazendo com que Reg mordesse o lábio inferior.

- Quem o selou? – James subitamente questionou, sua raiva estava voltada para o maldito que colocara aquela marca no braço de Lily.

Snape meneou a cabeça de uma forma vaga, sorrindo de lado um pouco desesperado.

- Eu o selei, Potter, então sou eu em quem você provavelmente quer descontar sua raiva. – e ao dizer isso olhou para o bruxo de olhos verdes que rapidamente se compilou para frente na direção de Severus, as mãos prontas para usar magia.

Antes porém, que acertasse o mestre de poções, um gesto de mão de Regulus o arremessou para trás fazendo com que ele se chocasse contra uma parede. Andrômeda soltou uma exclamação assustada ao ver isso.

- Não ouse, Potter, não me sinto caridoso neste exato instante.

Snape olhou para Regulus surpreso, mas não mais que Sirius que gritou furioso.

- O que demônios você pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota? – e neste instante correu para cima do irmão mais novo, pronto para lhe dar uma surra.

Regulus recebeu um soco no rosto e o devolveu na mesma moeda, surpreendendo Sirius com sua força, fazendo com que o bruxo se questionasse o quanto o caçula era forte e como não percebera isso antes.

Remus rapidamente amparou Sirius abraçando-o pelas costas rosnando para Regulus, que pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com a nítida ameaça.

- Céus, todos vocês, parem já com essa briga estúpida, isso não vai resolver nem diminuir nossos problemas.

Sirius grunhiu, irritado por saber que a prima estava certa e sentindo seu maxilar doer por causa do soco que levara.

Regulus simplesmente não deu atenção para o que à prima disse e caminhou a passos largos na direção de Severus, que sentado no chão tentava conter a pequena hemorragia de seu lábio.

O caçula se ajoelhou estendendo a mão na direção do rosto de Severus, que surpreso com o gesto rapidamente tentou repeli-lo com uma das mãos, o que foi evitado por Regulus que segurou seu pulso de forma delicada aproximando o polegar da boca de Snape.

- Dói? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – Severus mentiu, encarando-o nos olhos completamente confuso e sem entender porque ao em vez do mago estar ajudando o irmão a surrá-lo, estava ali, preocupado com seus ferimentos.

Regulus vasculhou seus bolsos com uma das mãos e encontrou um lenço que estava molhado por causa da chuva, sem ligar para o fato ele direcionou o pano para a boca de Severus, que envergonhado ao notar que eram o centro das atenções tentou novamente repelido.

- Regulus, não... – disse firme, sentindo o peso do olhar de Andrômeda sobre si.

- Idiota! – o caçula grunhiu impaciente, pressionando o lenço no corte fazendo com que Snape soltasse um muxoxo de dor e surpresa pelo movimento rápido.

- O que significa isso? – Andy questionou verbalizando o que todos os outros presentes queriam saber.

- O que significa o que, Andrômeda? – Regulus suspirou meio cansado, erguendo uma das mãos fazendo com que um estranho pote surgisse no corredor do outro lado da sala e flutuasse na sua direção.

- Você dois... – a bruxa murmurou, em duvida de como deveria se expressar.

- Exatamente o que você acabou de dizer, nós dois. – Regulus respondeu, abrindo o frasco e fazendo com que um cheiro de ervas inundasse a sala.

Severus apenas observou em silêncio enquanto o caçula passava a poção medicinal sobre seus ferimentos, mas a verdade era que ele não sabia exatamente como reagir ou o que dizer.

- Quer dizer que você vem tendo um caso com este crápula, traindo nossa família durante todo este tempo?

- Sirius, maldição, não exagere! – Andrômeda ralhou, mas Regulus apenas encarou o irmão com desprezo.

- Como se você e esse lobisomem fossem muito diferentes.

- Sim, nós somos completamente diferentes de vocês dois. – Sirius bufou irado. – Você está do lado de Severus Snape. Um Snape, um inimigo da família, o maldito que vem escondendo minha única chance de cura durante todos estes anos.

Regulus apertou os olhos sem saber como responder aquela constatação, ficando imediatamente de pé e arrastando Snape consigo.

- Ele não tem nenhuma culpa com relação ao espelho, Black. – Severus disse em defesa do amante. – Eu mantive segredo, eu me responsabilizo.

- E terá mesmo que se responsabilizar quando eu quebrar suas pernas. – James cuspiu sendo segurado rapidamente por Andrômeda para que não avançasse sobre o rapaz novamente.

- Faça isso, Potter. – Severus incitou. – E quero ver como você vai acordar aquela vidente.

O comentário fez James se corroer de ódio e Snape sorriu satisfeito, sendo logo em seguida repreendido por um apertão de Regulus em seu braço.

- Vamos para a mansão, lá poderemos resolver isso com calma. – Andy concluiu, vendo que com um aceno de cabeça Remus concordava com ela.

- Não irei pisar naquela casa – Severus disse muito rápido, sabendo que seria como entrar na cova do inimigo.

- Sim, você vai. – Regulus disse e Snape rapidamente puxou seu braço do aperto se afastando.

- Não pense que você vai me arrastar para aquela casa. – grunhiu dando passos para trás.

- Você está um pouco encrencado para fazer exigências, Sev, e de todas as formas, você continua devendo explicações para a minha família.

O mestre de poções apertou os punhos sabendo ser impossível escapar daquela situação. Regulus se aproximou dele sentindo sua frustração e roçando os lábios em seu pescoço sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou estar lá.

Mas mesmo ouvindo isso Severus não estava confiante.

- O que te fez mudar de idéia tão rapidamente ao meu respeito? Pelo o que eu me lembre você saiu daqui furioso algumas horas atrás.

- Eu só estou esperando o bastardo que fez aquilo com você aparecer, se eu puder te vigiar vinte e quatro horas será mais fácil colocar as mãos nele.

Snape comprimiu os lábios ao ver o sorriso na face de Regulus quando este se afastou.

- E ao menos uma vez faça a coisa certa. – o caçula dos Black acrescentou, se virando para olhar o restante dos presentes que os observavam mesmerizados.

- Isso é nojento. – Sirius grunhiu com repugnância. Regulus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha sem se importar.

Mas antes que eles fizessem outro movimento alguém batendo palmas veio caminhando em meio às sombras que cobriam o caminho que dava para a loja de poções.

- O que eu devo dizer? – Tom riu observando todos os olhares perplexos dirigidos a sua pessoa. – Estou tocado com toda esta cena.

Remus rapidamente se posicionou para um ataque diante da visão do inimigo e Severus atrás de Regulus conteve um gesto de surpreso ao ver Riddle.

- Quem diria, um Snape e um Black, tsc, tsc, teria sido tão mais fácil me dizer tudo logo de uma vez, _Severus._ – e Yaxley na sua forma animaga ao lado do mestre apenas eriçou os pêlos, mostrando os dentes para todos os presentes.

- Você... – Regulus rapidamente se deu que estava diante do agressor do amado, e não mediria esforços para destruir o sorriso debochado no rosto do homem.

- Ah! – Tom exclamou fixando sua atenção imediatamente no caçula Black. Regulus Black em defesa da honra do namorado!

E antes que pudesse sequer piscar os olhos o bruxo já corria para atacá-lo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Humm... Regulus tá levando bem a sério essa coisa toda de defender Severus, e para aqueles que estão pensando que Sirius é o irmão dele, que ele deveria estar ao lado da família, blá, blá... Bem, os Black são unidos, Regulus não trairia a própria família, mas como todos sabem o amor é cego, e por mais que ele esteja defendendo Sev, ele está quase obrigando o morcegão a fazer suas vontades e sim, ele vai arrastar o coitado para a Mansão Black. Uh imagine o fuzuê de Severus convivendo com Blacks por todos os lados... hauhau! _

_Bem, quanto ao próximo capítulo, se chamará **O Despertar**, sim Lily retorna do soninhu bom. Teremos uma luta com Tom, o Sádico, com direito ah unhadas da Yaxley no Remus e mordidas do lobisomem na panterinha 0o Vocês verão que Regulus não é tão fraco tadinho, só é meio descontrolado. Logo logo Sev voltará a ativa e começará a aprontar, e eu esclarecerei mais coisas sobre o selo e o Espelho, apenas sejam pacientes. _

_No mais, não estou satisfeita com este capítulo, uh, não sei porque, mas as coisas precisam acontecer assim e não há muito o que consertar. _

_Para aqueles que estão aguardando as traduções, **Em Silêncio** só tá faltando umas páginas e logo posto , e **Somos Simplesmente Pessoas Estúpidas** virá também, respirem fundo! _

_Quanto as reviews, yay, muito obrigada, tá meio difícil responder já que num to em casa e tem gansos por toda a parte aqui, mas quando eu postar o próximo capítulo com calma, na minha casa, encerrada no quarto, prometo agradecer apropriadamente. _

_Para todos que lêem essa joça, beijão! _


End file.
